Lumière du Ciel Nocturne
by Yukihanna
Summary: Traduction de "Light Of the Night Sky" de MelodiusNocturn. Pendant dix années, le monde entier la cru morte avec sa soeur. Jusqu'au jour où le passé la rattrapa, et qu'elle décide de se relever d'entre les morts pour réclamer son trône. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber amoureuse d'une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus... LightXNoct
1. Prologue

**Lumière Du Ciel Nocturne**

**Traduction de la fiction de MelodiusNocturn** ; _Light Of The Night Sky_

FF XIII crossover avec le versus XIII et FFVII.

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est de MelodiusNocturn, ni les personnages qui sont de Square Enix.

**EDIT** : j'ai quelque peu modifié ce chapitre, après m'être rendue compte de toutes les erreurs et les phrases bancales que j'avais faîtes^^ En le relisant j'ai trouvé que je m'étais grandement améliorée depuis le temps…

Sur ce, bonne (meilleure XD) lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Aujourd'hui, Aerith Gainsborough donnait des leçons d'histoire à ses deux filles, mais une des deux en était très mécontente.

« Maman...» La jeune princesse fit la moue. Rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait.

« Claire, Serah, s'il vous plaît » dit Aerith en leur souriant doucement.

Serah gloussa devant la tête que faisait sa sœur. Elle était amusée de voir à quel point Claire était mécontente de cette leçon d'histoire. « Allez Claire, c'est vraiment amusant! »

Claire gonfla encore plus ses joues d'agacement. « Non, ça ne l'est pas! Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre l'histoire d'une ancienne civilisation qui n'existe plus du tout? C'est ennuyant. » Elle croisa les bras et continua de bouder.

Aerith gloussa. « Voyons, Claire! Nous sommes toutes les trois les dernières représentantes de cette ancienne civilisation : Les Cétras. Leur sang coule dans nos veines. »

« Je m'en fiche. Ça n'a rien de si spécial de toute façon. » rétorqua la jeune fille.

Aerith sourit encore. Elle savait à quel point sa fille était bornée.  
« Claire, Serah, fermez les yeux. Relaxez-vous, oubliez tout ce qui vous entoure et écoutez bien. »

Hésitante, Claire suivit tout de même l'ordre de sa mère. Serah obéit rapidement, étant beaucoup plus excitée par cette histoire que sa sœur.

« Maintenant, dites-moi...qu'entendez-vous?»

Claire et Serah écoutèrent attentivement.  
« Je n'entends rien du tout. » répondirent-elles en même temps.

« Continuez d'écouter. » insista leur mère.

Elles fermèrent les yeux et écoutèrent. Elles finirent par l'entendre, légèrement, mais elles l'entendaient. Comme des sanglots.  
Surprise, Serah ouvrit les yeux. « Maman, qui était-ce? Qui pleure? »

« Ça semblait vraiment triste...» ajouta Claire.

Aerith sourit encore. « Écoutez bien. Ce don qui vous a été donné est le don de notre peuple, les anciens, les Cétras. » Elle fit une pause. « Nous pouvons entendre les pleurs de la planète, et les pleurs de ceux qui y retournent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...retourner à la planète?» Serah était confuse. Elle ne savait pas que la planète pouvait pleurer, ou que si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait l'entendre.

Claire regarda sa sœur et vit la confusion dans ses yeux. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, les questions qui tournait dans sa tête étant probablement les mêmes que les siennes.

« Quand les gens meurent, ils retournent à la Rivière de la Vie, la planète les appellent à faire partie d'elle. » expliqua Aerith.

Claire leva les yeux vers sa mère. « Maman...pourquoi nous enseignes-tu ça? »

« Parce que cela te sera utile un jour. Je veux que vous deux en sachiez autant que vous le pouvez. Je suis sûre que ça vous sera d'une grande aide dans le futur. »  
Les deux filles écoutaient leur mère soigneusement. Claire avait l'estomac noué, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver, mais elle repoussa ce sentiment. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, une jeune femme fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Pardon de vous interrompre, ma Dame Aerith, mais le roi requiert la présence de sa jeune Altesse Claire dans la salle d'audience. »

Aerith hocha la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, j'avais justement finis. »

Elena s'inclina. « Oui bien sûr ma Dame »

Claire regarda sa mère.

« Vas-y, ma chérie. Ton père a besoin de toi. »

Claire obéit et laissa sa mère et sa sœur derrière. Elle se tint droite, et marcha fièrement jusqu'à la salle d'audience pour rencontrer son père: Le Roi. Sa longue robe de satin flottait élégamment derrière elle.

Elle se tenait en face de son père et s'inclina gracieusement. « Votre Majesté? »

Le roi se leva de son trône et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comme je le disait plus tôt, si quelque chose devait m'arriver, à moi ou à ma reine, ma fille la princesse Claire Farron Strife prendra notre place pour diriger le royaume. Mariée ou pas. »  
Il se retourna pour faire face à sa fille. « Claire, te sentirais-tu prête à accepter un mariage arrangé? »

Claire en fut prise de court. « Je...je...» bégaya-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était trop soudain. Elle n'avait que 10 ans. Son père attendait une réponse, levant un sourcil. Attendant d'elle qu'elle trouve une réponse rapidement. Claire ne savait pas quoi faire Elle regarda son père, puis la salle d'audience. Il y avait un silence absolu. Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Je refuserais. » répondit-elle finalement à son père. Puis elle se tourna pour faire face à la salle d'audience. « Voici ma réponse : je refuserais. » déclara-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de confiance dans sa voix.

Son père sourit fièrement. Un des nobles se leva. « Vous refusez ma jeune princesse, mais, et si ce mariage arrangé est essentiel à la fin de la guerre? Une alliance apporterait certainement un grand pouvoir, ainsi que de la peur aux ennemis, ma Lady. »

Claire était en colère, ils ne pouvaient comprendre qu'elle était encore une enfant, princesse ou pas princesse. Le roi se tenait à côté de sa fille, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements. Il remarqua le reflet de colère dans ses yeux...

« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas de la responsabilité du Roi de tenter de mettre fin à la guerre? Tenebrae va sûrement nous attaquer dans peu de temps. Nous avons besoin d'une alliance. Si nous lui arrangeons un mariage, même si elle ne se marie que plus tard dans l'année, cet arrangement complétera l'alliance entre Pulse et Cocoon. » Intervint un autre noble.

« Lord Rufus Shinra...» Claire s'arrêta, encore un peu effrayée de prendre la parole. « Sa majesté connaît ses responsabilités. Je connais les miennes aussi, même si je suis jeune. Mais je ne ferais rien de force! » S'écria-t-elle. La salle d'audience fut surprise par le comportement de la jeune princesse.

« Vous avez entendu ma fille, nous connaissons nos responsabilités, mais notre travail en tant que parents vient en premier. Je ne forcerais pas ma fille à faire quoi que ce soit. Vous devriez respecter cette décision, vous tous. Ou avez-vous oublié qu'elle est votre future reine? Celle qui gouvernera ce royaume et le dirigera à ma place? »  
Le roi parla avec tellement de confiance et d'autorité dans sa voix que ceux présents dans la salle n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'incliner devant la jeune princesse.

Rufus ne dit plus rien, il baissa la tête. « Mes excuses Votre Majesté, pardonnez-moi votre Altesse. » Sur ce, il quitta la salle. Puis tous les nobles partirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux, à l'exception des gardes et des soldats du palais.

Claire soupira doucement. Si sa journée commençait comme ça, elle savait qu'elle se terminerait tout aussi horriblement. La jeune princesse se tourna pour faire face à son père. « Je suis...pardonnes moi... » Dit-elle faiblement.

Le roi lui sourit doucement. « Non, je suis content, faire un tel discours à un si jeune âge,...Tu feras une grande reine. Tu me rendras fier...non...Je suis déjà fier de toi. »

Claire rougit un peu. « Merci Votre Majes- » Elle fut coupée par son père. « Claire, combien de fois te l'ai-je dit, assez de formalités, je suis ton père. »  
Elle rougit encore. « Pardonnes-moi. Merci papa. » Elle sourit à son père et courut l'embrasser.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

« En tant que Roi, il est de mon devoir de protéger ce royaume, j'irais...» déclara le souverain.

« Très bien, mais soit prudent Cloud.» répondit Vincent avant de partir.

Claire avait entendu les nouvelles. Cocoon était en guerre avec Tenebrae. Quelque chose qu'elle avait en son pouvoir d'arrêter. Elle était entrée dans le jardin pour entendre ses parents discuter. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle voulait voir ce qui se passait. Elle était cachée derrière un buisson et regardait ses parents parler.

« Cloud...es-tu sûr? » demanda Aerith. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
Claire se sentait très mal. Le regard de tristesse sur le visage de sa mère la tuait.

Cloud regarda sa femme. « Je n'ai pas le choix. Si nous ne nous battons pas, nous serons perdus. Nous devons faire de notre mieux pour protéger notre pays, notre maison, celle de tout le monde. »

« Tu reviendras? » demanda-t-elle.

«...» Il ne répondit rien.

Aerith détourna les yeux. « Cloud? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui...je reviendrais»

Aerith cacha sa douleur et sourit. « En es-tu sûr? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Il vit le sourire sur son visage, ce sourire qu'il souhaitait tant encore revoir quand il rentrerait à la maison.

Aerith gloussa. « Ne traîne pas, d'accord (1)? » Dit-elle comme un rappel.

Cloud réussi à lui sourire en retour. «D'accord.»

Claire n'en pouvait plus. Elle courut jusqu'à son père pour le serrer contre elle, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment: tout n'irait pas bien.

« S'il te plait...papa...ne...c'est ma faute...» pleura-t-elle.

Cloud se mit à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras fermement. « Claire, crois en toi, tu as fait le bon choix, personne ne devrait te forcer à quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. »

Des larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues pâles de la petite fille. « Mais si je n'avais pas refusé...»

« Claire, je suis fier de toi. » Cloud la relâcha et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je dois m'en aller maintenant. »

Il se releva, sourit à Aerith, puis il partit à la guerre.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tard...**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et la guerre continuait encore et toujours. Les lettres étaient tout ce qu'Aerith recevait de son mari. Claire en reçut aussi quelques-unes de son père, qu'elle conservait avec soin et gardait cachées. De temps en temps, sa sœur les lisait, ayant trop peur du pire. Et à chaque fois que Serah les lui lisait, Clairese sentait bien. Sa cadette était plus calme qu'elle ne le serait jamais, elle était comme sa mère. Claire admirait cela, elle voulait tellement la protéger.

Le monde de Claire s'écroula si vite...

Un jour, alors que la jeune princesse se dirigeait vers les jardins, un homme surgit devant elle. Claire leva les yeux et vit Vincent Valentine, un des plus proches amis de son père. Il était en train de parler avec sa mère. De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, les nouvelles avaient l'air mauvaises.

En effet, Vincent annonça que le Roi avait été tué à la guerre.

Ce jour-là, le royaume tout entier pleura la mort de leur Souverain.

Claire ne pouvait y croire. À rien de tout ça. Elle se retira dans sa chambre, lisant les lettres de son père, encore et encore, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses mots. Elle se recroquevilla sur ses genoux et pleura silencieusement. Elle se sentait triste, coupable et en colère. Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour pleurer devant tout le monde, et elle était en colère qu'ils aient juste accepté sa mort. Même si ils avaient essayé de prouver qu'il était bien mort...car personne ne pouvait survivre à quelque chose comme ça.

Elle s'était accrochée à cette lueur d'espoir. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi croire. Serah vint voir sa sœur, qui serrait les lettres que leur père avait écrites et l'étreignit. Des larmes coulant aussi sur ses joues.

OoO

Cloud et les soldats qui étaient avec lui avaient été attaqués par un Eidolon. La seule chose qu'on ait retrouvé fut son épée, et à ce moment, ils ont tous accepté sa mort. Mais au fond, Aerith avait l'espoir qu'il était encore en vie. Elle avait entendu la planète, et elle savait qu'il n'y était pas encore retourné. Cette lueur d'espoir continuait de faire battre son cœur, et elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne. Avec son mari disparu, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de mettre un terme à la guerre. Elle allait voyager jusqu'à Tenebrae pour arriver à un accord avec le roi. Elle ne voulait plus aucunes vies de perdues. La guerre devait s'arrêter.

OoO

Le lendemain du départ de sa mère, Claire sortit admirer le jardin. Elle était un peu excitée car c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Elle allait avoir 11 ans. Et en même temps ça la rendit triste. Elle n'avait jamais célébré son anniversaire sans son père. Elle soupira profondément, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était maintenant seule avec sa sœur dans le palais, sa mère étant partie à Tenebrae pour négocier la paix.

Sa dernière étincelle de paix fut perturbée lorsqu'elle eut encore comme une boule au ventre. Elle pensa à sa mère, et quelque part elle sentit qu'elle était partie pour de bon.

« Votre Altesse...il y a eu une grande explosion sur l'Alexander. » lui annonça-t-on plus tard dans la journée.  
Ce n'était pas Vincent cette fois, mais Reeve. Un autre ami de son père.

« Et les survivants? » Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle espérait de tout coeur avoir tort.

« Aucun, ma Lady. Aucun. La Reine n'a pas survécut non plus. »

Claire retint ses larmes.

« Les funérailles auront lieu ce soir. Ensuite, il faudra vous préparez pour votre cérémonie de couronnement. » Reeve s'inclina et partit.

Puis la jeune princesse laissa couler librement ses larmes.

Le jour des funérailles eut lieu, le royaume pleura beaucoup la mort de leur Reine. En très peu de temps, le royaume de Cocoon avait perdu leurs deux souverains. Les deux jeunes princesses étaient désormais seules, et beaucoup de gens ressentirent de la pitié et éprouvèrent le besoin de les protéger davantage.

Claire était dévastée. Elle deviendrait bientôt Reine. Elle avait attendu ce jour, mais pas aussi vite. Elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes. Claire était bornée, elle écartait sa peine pour montrer à Serah qu'elle était assez forte, même si elle était en fait faible. Chaque fois que Serah réussissait à sourire, Claire sentait ses yeux devenir brûlant. Elle voulait pleurer, mais combattait cette envie et lui souriait en retour. Elle ne s'autoriserait pas à montrer sa peine.

Ce jour-là, il fut annoncé qu'elle serait couronnée Reine. Claire deviendrait la première Reine âgée de seulement 11 ans. Et elle n'était pas prête.

* * *

**La nuit avant la cérémonie de couronnement.**

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Claire tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir.

Tout lui manquait. Son père lui souhaitant bonne nuit en l'embrassant, sa mère lui racontant ses histoires et vieilles légendes. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura. Serah s'allongea près d'elle, et se blottit contre sa sœur aînée. Claire s'assit sur son lit, regarda Serah, et vit les larmes sur ses joues. Claire l'embrassa sur le front. « Ils me manquent...» murmura-t-elle.

Puis elles finirent par s'endormir.

Soudain, des explosions se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Claire jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit de grands bateaux, déposant des soldats sur terre et d'autres bombes furent également lâchées. Il y avait de grands Eidolons à travers toute la ville qui répandaient des flammes. Eden brûlait. Les yeux de Claire s'élargirent de peur. Elle n'avait plus ses parents pour la protéger, sa première pensée fut de fuir.

« Serah, réveilles toi! Nous devons partir d'ici! »

Serah s'assit, se frottant les yeux et baillant. « Claire...qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

Claire avait peur. « Il y a quelque chose qui se dirige tout droit vers nous, allons-y! »

Serah entendit la panique dans la voix de sa sœur, et elle la suivit. Elles se précipitèrent toutes deux hors du lit et sortirent de leur chambre. Elles coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur Vincent Valentine. Claire éprouva un grand soulagement en le voyant.

« Nous sommes attaqués. Vous n'êtes plus du tout en sécurité ici, votre Altesse. »

Claire compris. « Tenebrae? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Vincent l'entendit. « Oui, Tenebrae, et ils en sont après vous deux. Nous devons partir, suivez-moi. Nous vous avons prévu une issue de secours. »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête et suivirent Vincent. Tout allait tellement vite, d'abord ses parents, maintenant elles. Claire ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Tenebrae s'acharnait sur eux. Mais s'ils étaient après elles, cela voulait dire après Serah aussi, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la seule chose au monde qui lui restait.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le palais en utilisant un passage secret qui se trouvait dans l'arsenal du roi. Seules les personnes les plus dignes de confiance du roi et de la reine le connaissaient.

« Nous avons organisé une nouvelle vie pour vous sur Pulse.»

Claire leva les yeux. « Quoi? »

« Vos parents nous l'ont ordonné. Si quelque chose leur arrivait pendant la guerre, vous deviez quitter votre vie en tant que princesses et vivre une vie normale. »

Serah et Claire continuaient de marcher. « Pourquoi Tenebrae tient tellement à nous détruire? » pensa Claire tout haut.

« Parce que, en tant que dernières représentantes des anciens, ils ont peur de vos pouvoirs. Ils veulent donc vous écarter.»

Claire baissa les yeux. « Donc...c'est de ma faute si cette guerre est arrivée. »

« Non, Tenebrae est un royaume avide de pouvoir. Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Ils ont toujours été un pays corrompu. » Répondit Vincent.

Claire se sentait toujours coupable. Serah ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter, mais elle ne perçu pas la culpabilité de sa sœur. « Donc c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tués papa et maman. » répondit-elle  
Claire regarda en arrière et pris la main de sa sœur, la serrant étroitement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Vincent s'arrêta de marcher. « Nous y sommes. »

Claire n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux: c'était un dirigeable.

Serah le regardait avec admiration. « Je ne savais pas que c'était là! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Un bout de temps que tu es venu ici Vincent. »  
Claire reconnue cette voix. C'était Cid Highwind. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Savoir qu'elle était entourée de personne de confiance la réconfortait.  
« Oncle Cid? » demanda Serah

Cid sourit « Le Shera est prêt. »  
Il était temps, le temps de monter à bord du navire et de ne jamais revenir sur Cocoon.

Claire était sur le point de quitter sa maison, son peuple, ses amis, pour une nouvelle vie avec sa petite sœur.

« Hey, Vincent. Prends les filles et ramènes tes fesses ici. » Cria Cid.

Grognon et grossier, comme d'habitude, il murmura quelques mots inadéquats, assez bas pour que les deux filles ne puissent l'entendre. Ils embarquèrent sur le Shera et les deux filles furent tout de suite accueillies par Tifa. Toutes les personnes sur le bateau s'inclinèrent devant les jeunes princesses « Vos Altesses. »  
Claire et Serah sourirent toutes deux, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'avant.  
Elles regardèrent tout autour du dirigeable. C'était immense à l'intérieur, Cid avait beaucoup de gens qui travaillaient dans son bateau. Claire sourit, mais en même temps elle était triste que sa première fois sur le dirigeable de Cid soit aussi sa dernière.

« Prêt? » cria Cid

« Oui monsieur! Prêt à décoller! »

« Destination : Pulse. »

« Rappelez-vous de camoufler le navire, espèces d'idiots! » cria encore Cid.

« Camoufler? » demanda Claire.

« Oui ma Dame, c'est un nouveau système qui permet à notre navire de ne pas être détecté par quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit un homme de l'équipage.

Le navire décolla. Ce serait la dernière fois que les deux filles verraient Cocoon. Claire se retrouverait bientôt seule avec Serah. Sa sœur était la seule chose précieuse qu'il lui restait au monde. Leurs parents n'étaient plus là pour elles. Elles devraient prendre soin d'elles-mêmes. Claire regarda par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua tous les dirigeables qui avaient été dirigés vers Cocoon par Tenebrae. Elle soupira profondément. Elle se sentait si inutile.

« Nous pouvons nous en occuper tout seul. » dit Vincent alors qu'il marchait à côté d'elle. « C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Vis ta vie librement. »

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, et quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

« Nous sommes arrivés sur Pulse! » Tifa se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles. « Écoutez, nous avons prévu de vous faire vivre chez une famille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils prendront soin de vous deux. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent avant de descendre du navire.

« À partir de maintenant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de gouverner un royaume. Soyez juste vous-mêmes. Faites-vous de nouveaux amis. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez très bien. »

Serah avait une larme sur sa joue. Claire baissa les yeux vers sa petite sœur. « Je te promets que tout ira bien. » la réconforta-t-elle.

Tifa sourit et donna un bisou sur la joue de chacune d'elles. Les deux filles l'étreignirent, puis firent un signe de la main à Cid et Vincent.

« Au revoir oncle Cid, au revoir Viny! » dit Serah. La petite fille était triste, mais comme sa sœur, elle savait que c'était mieux pour elle. Les deux filles savaient que ceci serait leurs derniers adieux. Mais même ainsi, elles sentaient qu'ils se reverraient un jour.

Alors qu'elles descendaient du dirigeable, elles aperçurent un couple qui les attendait. « Quels sont vos prénoms? » demandèrent-ils.

« Serah » répondit la petite fille timidement.

« Lightning »

Serah regarda sa sœur. « Mais ce n'est pas...» Claire lui sourit. Serah pouvait voir le sérieux dans les yeux de sa grande sœur. Elle hocha de la tête.

« Ok...Lightning, Serah, bienvenue sur Pulse. » les accueillirent-ils chaleureusement.

Lightning. C'était la personne qu'elle serait dorénavant, quelqu'un de fort, et fiable. Quelqu'un qui pourrait protéger Serah. Elle ne serait plus la princesse de Cocoon, ni la Reine de Cocoon. Les dés étaient jetés. Elle accepta son destin.

Claire grandirait en tant que Lightning.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu :)  
N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !

(1) expression: dilly-dally, pas d'équivalent français.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Anniversaire et souvenirs (partie 1)

**Traduction de la fiction de MelodiusNocturn **: _Light Of The Night Sky_

**Disclamer**: Toujours le même.

Merci à Terradu27 et LightningXx pour leurs reviws. :)  
Voici la suite, bonne lecture à vous!

**EDIT **: Pour celles/ceux qui aurait lu cette fanfic en version original, sachez que l'auteur ayant décidé de changer quelques passages de son histoire, ma traduction peut ne pas correspondre à 100%...Mais rien de très grave je vous rassure ! Je suis en train de revoir un peu tout ça^^ 

* * *

**10 ans plus tard.**

_"Hey! Réveilles-toi nous devons sortir d'ici rapidement!"_

_Il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux, mais il y parvint tout de même à moitié. Il leva les yeux.  
"Je n'ai pas pu le faire...je suis désolé...pour tout...mais si tu peux m'entendre..."_

_"Joyeux anniversaire...Claire."_

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et s'assit sur son lit, regardant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Elle se frotta le front en soupirant. On aurait dit _sa_ voix...mais pourquoi aujourd'hui en particulier?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions l'atteindre. Le passé était le passé. Elle l'avait écarté pour son futur. Elle regarda à côté de son lit, l'horloge affichait 10h. Elle avait trop dormi, ce n'était pas son genre de se lever tard. D'habitude elle se levait toujours 2 heures plus tôt pour faire son footing. Elle soupira encore, et sortie de son lit.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle et sa sœur étaient retournées sur Cocoon, dans une ville animée. Elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, si cela voulait dire que Serah aurait une vie heureuse.  
Lightning bâilla un peu, se sentant toujours fatiguée. C'était peut-être l'âge, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva une assiette remplie de crêpes. Un mot accompagnait le tout, où il était écrit : « Joyeux Anniversaire sœurette! »  
Il n'était pas rare que se sœur soit levée avant elle, mais ce n'était le cas que depuis peu. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec cet idiot nommé Snow. Elle le détestait au plus haut point, mais se retenait de l'insulter, pour Serah.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Snow, il lui avait tout de suite déplut. Il était inconscient, irresponsable sans oublier qu'il était un inutile chômeur. Mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Elle soupira et mangea les crêpes qui avaient été faites spécialement pour elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de manger, elle mit l'assiette dans l'évier et partit au travail, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire...  
Elle avait été affectée à l'extermination de quelques monstres qui s'en prenaient aux touristes venant visiter la ville. Dirigeant sa petite équipe, elle s'élança vers les monstres et les élimina avec efficacité. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à les tuer, mais pour une raison étrange, il en venait toujours de plus en plus. Lightning grogna de frustration, cherchant un moyen de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute, lorsque le chef de ces monstres fonça subitement droit sur elle. Lightning rassembla son escouade, et chacun d'eux attaqua la grosse bête. Des balles et de la magie fusèrent, mais il leur fallut du temps pour l'abattre pour de bon. Il mourût enfin, achevé d'une dernière balle tirée par la gunblade de Lightning.

« Ahhhh. Je voulais m'en faire quelques-uns. » S'exclama une voix très familière derrière elle. C'était lui. L'homme qu'elle détestait le plus. Snow Villiers.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tant pis. C'est mon travail, pas le tiens. »  
Elle lui tourna le dos et ajouta : « Où est ma sœur? »  
Elle pouvait sentir son stupide sourire. Cela l'irrita plus que tout.

« Elle est retournée au café Nora avec Lebreau. Il y a un problème? »

Lightning se tourna vers lui. « Je veux qu'elle soit rentrée à 18h » Elle commençait à s'impatienter mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Elle agissait calmement, ne laissant personne voir ses émotions.

« Ouch, n'es-tu pas un peu trop stricte? »

Lightning le fixa. « Ma sœur et moi avons des plans à cette heure-là, et tu ne fais partie d'aucun d'entre eux. »

Snow ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. « Très bien. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, supposant qu'il avait fait de même. Chacun dans sa direction.  
Elle savait que ça serait une longue journée. Elle finit par retourner au quartier général.

« Ah, Lightning. C'est bien que tu sois là. J'ai une autre affectation pour toi. »

Super, plus de travail. Elle écouta attentivement. « Oui? »

« Et bien…disons que tu as été promu. Tu es une des rares à avoir été choisie pour protéger la Princesse Stella de Tenebrae »

À la mention de Tenebrae, une vague de haine traversa la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait le faire. Comment pouvait-elle protéger ceux responsables de la mort de ses parents? Cela allait être difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je comprends. » lui répondit-elle

« Tu commences dans 2 jours, donc prépares tes bagages, tu seras à Eden pendant un certain temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est arrangé. »

Lightning soupira. Les seuls bon côtés de ce voyage était : plus de Nora, ou de Snow. Elle serait seule avec Serah, cette dernière partant aussi à Eden. C'était bien la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Elle salua son commandant.

« Tu rencontreras le Commandant Raines au palais. »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui devait partir. Mais au moins, elle verrait Serah plus souvent. Lightning sourit en retour à son commandant et rentra chez elle.

OoO

Serah profitait de son temps libre au café Nora en attendant Snow, souriant devant les pitreries des clients. Cet endroit était toujours très animé. Elle but une gorgée de son verre.  
« Hey, Snow n'avait pas dit qu'il serait là plus tôt? Ou est-il? »

Lebreau était en train de balayer le sol lorsque Serah remarqua que Snow venait d'entrer.

« On dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais tout de même, Snow, c'est impoli de faire attendre une jeune demoiselle. »

Snow se tourna vers elle et sourit, penaud. « Désolé Serah, prête à partir? »

Serah se leva de son siège et Snow lui prit la main.

« À plus tard! » lança-t-il à Lebreau.

« Ou va-t-on? »

Serah sourit « Et bien...je pensais aller au centre commercial. Je n'ai pas encore acheté de cadeau pour Lightning...donc...tu pourrais m'aider? »

Snow la reprit par la main et l'emmena au centre commercial. Ils allèrent dans beaucoup de magasins, puis sur la place du marché, où Serah fut en admiration devant tous les bijoux.

L'un deux attira son attention. Il y avait l'insigne de la Famille Royale de Cocoon gravée dessus. Elle le prit et l'examina soigneusement.

« Tu aimes celui-là? » Elle se retourna pour faire face à Snow. « Non c'est juste que...je me demande à quel point les gens ont dut être triste de perdre entièrement leur famille royale. Surtout la future jeune reine...»

En fait, elle se demandait comment les gens avaient dut se sentir après avoir cru que les deux derniers membres de sa famille aient été tués. Même si c'était un mensonge, Serah savait que pour eux, ça n'en était pas un.

« Ouais...bien que je ne l'ai vu qu'aux informations de temps en temps...cette fille, pour un si jeune âge, elle était tellement mature...je me sentais mal pour elle...»

Serah cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que, imagine...avoir 10 ans et ne pas pouvoir être capable de s'amuser à cet âge, ça doit être dur. Privé de toute liberté, parce que les gens te jugent. Qu'on te dise ce que tu dois faire, comment te comporter, comment t'habiller...»

Serah lui sourit. Si seulement il savait qu'elles avaient toutes deux beaucoup ri quand elles étaient jeunes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. À la place elle se contenta de l'écouter attentivement. Elle savait comment était sa sœur. Elle semblait mature en publique, mais au fond c'était une gosse bornée.

« Pas nécessairement. » Dit une voix venant de derrière le magasin. Un homme apparut devant eux. Il était grand et musclé, mais pas aussi grand que Snow. Il avait des cheveux bruns en piques, et portait une tenue de soldat.

« Sa jeune Altesse était en fait une vrai gamine. Elle détestait quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait. C'était une enfant grognon, et bornée! »

Les yeux de Snow s'agrandir de surprise. « Vous la connaissiez? »

« Bien sûr. Son vieux et moi nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps! »

Serah pris une main de Snow et la serra. Cet homme connaissait sa famille. Il parlait avec une telle familiarité, elle voulait en savoir plus. « Vous étiez amis avec sa Majesté? » Demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

« Bien sûr! Cloud n'était pas un homme à femme. Il était timide, calme et têtu comme une mule. C'est pourquoi l'un de ses enfants est devenu comme ça. Comme dit le proverbe, la pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Serah était heureuse, il avait raison. Lightning agissait exactement comme son père.

« Mais...l'autre princesse était pareille que sa mère, gentil, lumineuse et très gaie. Vous savez, la reine était ma petite amie avant d'épouser Cloud. » Sourit-il fièrement.

La mère de Serah était sorti avec cet homme?

« Vous êtes sortis avec la reine? » Snow était aussi surpris. « Comment est-ce que c'est possible? »

Snow faisait allusion au fait qu'il tenait une boutique de bijoux. Comment pouvait-il être sorti avec une reine? Tous deux étaient curieux.

« Voyez-vous...quand sa Majesté était adolescente, elle avait l'habitude de sortir vendre des fleurs, déguisée en une personne du peuple. J'étais un jeune soldat. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque je suis tombé dans une église...j'ai perdu connaissance...quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je l'ai vu...je...»

Serah et Snow écoutaient soigneusement. Cet homme semblait toujours épris de la reine.

« Elle m'a dit : ''tu es tombé du ciel''. Depuis j'avais pris l'habitude de venir lui rendre visite et nous sortions ensemble. Je l'ai même aidé à vendre des fleurs. Mais j'ai été assigné à une autre affectation. On a alors pris l'habitude de s'écrire...tout le temps. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite?» Serah voulait en savoir plus sur ses parents.

« Puis j'ai rencontré Cloud. Il avait un grade inférieur au mien dans l'armée...mais...c'était un gars génial. Nous avions l'habitude de traîner ensemble durant notre temps libre. Jeune, il était vraiment timide. Il ne parlait à personne à part moi. Mais avec le temps nous avons tous deux été assignés à la même équipe pendant une bataille et avons été capturés par l'ennemi. Il était si faible que j'ai dû le porter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ami mourir. Je l'ai fait s'échapper mais je suis resté coincé derrière. À partir de ce moment, j'ai cessé d'écrire à Aerith. Elle a déménagé et a rencontré Cloud. À chaque fois que j'y pense, je parie qu'il a dû rater un grand nombre de fois avant de réussir à se marier avec elle. » Il rit.

« Je suis finalement sorti de ma prison, Cloud était revenu pour moi. Je lui ai frappé la tête pour ça. Il a risqué sa vie pour venir me chercher...quel idiot...» L'homme soupira tristement.

« Tu sais sûrement beaucoup de choses sur le Roi et la Reine. » ajouta Snow.

« Ouais...ils étaient mes plus proches amis. Et aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la Princesse...non...sa Majesté Claire aurait eu 21 ans...Si elle était en vie...elle aurait été comme son père, juste, têtue, fière, mais en même temps...une grande souveraine...» continua-t-il

Snow baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé... » Dit-il.

Serah détourna les yeux. Cela avait dû causer une grande peine à tout le monde de perdre leurs deux princesses. Serah se sentie triste, même si elle savait que sa sœur était en vie et allait bien, elle aurait souhaité que ce soit Lightning qui soit sur le trône à la place de Tenebrae. Elle ne voulait pas que des gens souffrent à cause d'elles, et elle était sûre que Lightning pensait la même chose. Elle aurait aimé que sa sœur ne soit pas aussi fière et têtue que l'affirmait le marchand, et qu'elle lui parle plus. Elle imaginait la souffrance qu'elle avait dû ressentir, sachant qu'elle serait Reine, et pourtant toujours impuissante.

Snow remarqua la tristesse sur son visage. « Serah? »

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais quand elle entendit son prénom, elle releva la tête pour regarder Snow et lui sourit. « Hmmm? » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il encore, inquiet pour sa petite amie.

Elle approuva simplement de la tête. « Je vais bien! » Elle sourit et se retourna vers l'homme.

« Oups, je vous ai raconté une histoire sans même vous dire mon nom...Je m'appelle Zack, Zack Fair. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Snow lui serra la main. « Je suis Snow. »

Serah observa Zack attentivement. « Moi c'est Serah. »

« Eh bien, vous savez, la jeune princesse s'appelait aussi Serah. »

Elle joua le jeu. « Oui...on me le dit souvent. »

Même si cet homme lui était familier, qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de son père et de sa mère, elle ne pouvait révéler à personne qui elle était vraiment.  
Zack Fair. Elle se rappelait de lui. Il avait l'habitude de lui faire faire des tours de manège, et c'était celui qui embêtait toujours Lightning lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Serah sourit et examina le magasin. Derrière Zack, elle vit une épée. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ça ressemblait au type d'épée qu'utiliserait Lightning.

« Euh...Mr Zack? »

Zack rit. « Ahh...juste Zack, Miss Serah. Je ne suis pas si vieux tu sais. »

Elle gloussa. « En fait, j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à l'épée derrière vous...si vous voulez bien. »

Snow leva les yeux vers l'épée en question. C'était une lame assez large, il se demandait comment Lightning pourrait manier quelque chose d'aussi lourd.

« Et bien...ce n'est pas vraiment à vendre...c'était celle du Roi...»

Serah baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était celle de son père, elle la voulait plus que tout au monde. Elle savait que ça rendrait sa sœur encore plus heureuse.

« Oh, je vois...»

Zack vu l'expression de Serah et se sentit mal pour elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une belle dame comme vous veut faire d'une épée aussi grande? »

« C'était pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur. Elle a 21 ans aujourd'hui. »

Serah voulait vraiment cette épée, Zack pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Ta sœur…ce sera peut-être un peu trop lourd pour elle non ? » Une femme ne pourrait jamais la manier. Cela avait pris à Cloud quelques années pour y arriver parfaitement, il doutait qu'une jeune femme pourrait apprendre en quelques secondes.

« Ma sœur le peut. Je vous l'assure. Elle est officier dans la Garde Civile. » Elle était aussi fière que sa sœur pour mentionner ce que Lightning faisait.

« Tu dis que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui...hum... C'est quelque chose. Premièrement, tu t'appelles comme la jeune princesse...et deuxièmement, l'anniversaire de ta sœur est aujourd'hui, comme la princesse Claire...c'est vraiment étrange. Mais au moins ça allège mon âme aujourd'hui...»

Serah recula un peu et lui sourit nerveusement. Elle espérait que son secret ne serait pas révélé, qu'il ne trouverait pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Snow soit au courant.

« Et bien...puisque tu la veux vraiment...elle est à toi...tu n'as pas à payer pour ça. »

Serah lui fit un sourire radieux. « Oh, merci! Merci beaucoup! »

Snow se frotta le menton. « Serah...comment vas-tu porter ça? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Moi? Non, _tu_ vas la porter. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Quoi? Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Eh bien, tu es si fort, je suis sûre que tu le peux! »

« Oh...non...» gémit Snow.

Avant de donner l'épée à Snow, Zack la souleva avec facilité et expliqua :

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une gunblade. Le roi l'avait améliorée avant son décès...»

Il l'emballa dans un carton. Snow le prit et passa la porte. Serah resta derrière.

« Merci beaucoup...» dit-elle doucement.

« Ah, pas de problème. Allez-y... »

« Au revoir Zack, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Dis m'en plus sur le Roi et la Reine plus tard, ok? »

« Ok. Oh, et avant que tu partes, prends ça. »

C'était le médaillon que Serah avait vu plus tôt, celui avec l'insigne de la famille royale. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais il leva juste son pouce. Serah le mit dans sa poche. Elle fit ses adieux à Zack et se dirigea vers la porte où Snow l'attendait.

« Hey...c'était un gars sympa. »

« Oui...c'est un soldat au cœur blessé...» ajouta-t-elle.

Snow la regarda. « Oui...ça a dû être dur de perdre ses meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais tous les membres du Nora...et si je te perdais toi...»

Serah lui adressa un regard doux, lui sourit et marcha un peu devant lui.

« Dilly dally shilly shally.* » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'as-tu dis? » demanda Snow qui n'avait pas très bien entendu.

« Rien idiot. Dépêche-toi juste. Lightning va nous arracher la tête si on ne se dépêche pas! »

Snow grimaça et accéléra pour la rattraper. Il voulait marcher à côté d'elle.

« Serah? »

« Hmmm? » fit-elle.

« Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je te protègerais toujours...» ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit doucement. « Je sais...» dit-elle

« Tu penses que Lightning aimera son cadeau? »

Elle approuva de la tête. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

Une fois qu'elle lui aura dit que cette épée appartenait à leur père, elle la prendrait comme la sienne. Car Serah savait que leur père manquait plus que tout à Lightning. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où elle pouvait la rendre heureuse.

Claire Farron Strife avait abandonné son vrai nom pour Lightning. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait tout rejeté. Elle était fière, une imbécile têtue. Mais elle était humaine, et son cœur lui faisait mal, Serah était sûre de ça.

_C'est mon tour, Claire. Cette fois je te protégerai. C'est une promesse._Se jura Serah alors qu'elle marchait à côté de Snow, se dirigeant chez elle pour fêter les 21 ans de sa grande sœur.

* * *

* une expression utilisée dans la version anglaise de FFVII AC par Tifa (sûrement utilisée par Aerith dans le jeu ffVII), pas vraiment traduite en français...(en VF elle fait : « Nia nia nia, n'importe quoi. » ^^)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: **Anniversaire et souvenirs partie 2 

**Traduction de l'histoire de MelodiusNocturn.**

**Disclamer : **Toujours le même

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je le jure, je te protègerai. »_

C'étaient les mots qui tournaient dans la tête de Serah, encore et encore, en un cycle sans fin.  
Elle tiendrait sa promesse. Elle le jurait sur la tombe de ses parents.

Serah était retournée chez elle, suivie tout du long par Snow, bien que Lightning lui ait dit de rester à distance. Il voulait voir sa tête quand elle ouvrirait ses cadeaux.  
« Serah, tu es sûre qu'elle les aimera ? »

« Je suis sûre que oui. Elle les adorera. »

« Tu la connais bien... »

Serah se tourna et sourit à Snow. « Evidemment ! C'est ma sœur. »  
Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Lightning entra dans la maison et Serah bondit pour lui faire un câlin. « Joyeux anniversaire Lightning ! »

Lightning était fatiguée. Même si elle avait fini de travailler tôt dans la journée, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rentrer chez elle. Elle était donc sortie pour chercher quelque chose à faire avec Serah aujourd'hui, en vain. Elle se sentait déprimée.

« Yeah! Bon anniversaire soeurette ! »

Lightning se retourna pour regarder cet homme. Son sourire, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle le foudroya du regard.  
« Que diable est-tu venu faire dans MA maison ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »  
Elle était certaine qu'elle passerait un anniversaire tranquille avec sa sœur, mais elle s'était trompée.

Serah lui tira le bras et gloussa.  
« Aah, allez Light, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

Lightning soupira, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son destin. Elle se reprocha de se retrouver moins souvent avec sa sœur qu'auparavant. C'était de sa faute si Serah sortait avec Snow à présent.

« Bien ». Elle grommela, elle ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de Snow.

Serah se dirigea joyeusement vers le frigo pour en sortir le gâteau. C'était un gâteau rose aux fraises sur lequel étaient plantées vingt-et-unes bougies exactement. Elle le posa sur la table et alluma les bougies. « Viens, souffle sur les bougies, et fais un vœu. »

Lightning soupira.

« Allez Light, dépêche-toi et souffle dessus. » ajouta Snow.

Lightning le foudroya du regard.  
« C'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie. » marmonna-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas horrible du tout, seulement, la présence se Snow rendait l'événement épouvantable. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu un gâteau pareil depuis des années, cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'elle n'avait pas soufflé de bougies. Elle se trouvait debout ici, se sentant comme une enfant.  
Elle se pencha, ferma les yeux, et souffla ses 21 bougies.

« Bon Anniversaire Light! » dit Serah en se penchant pour embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

Lightning sursauta, surprise, et toucha doucement sa joue. C'était quelque chose que faisaient toujours ses parents le jour de son anniversaire quand elle était petite.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie » Sa mère se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue._

Cela la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Elle sourit gentiment à sa sœur.

« Je devrais te donner un bisou d'anniversaire aussi, sœurette! »

Lightning se retourna pour faire face à Snow.  
« Fais ça et je te tue. » le menaça-t-elle.

Serah la tira par le bras. « Allez, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant! »

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle

Snow était déjà en face des cadeaux, qu'il avait posés sur la table. Il y avait une élégante boite sans papier cadeau. Lightning l'ouvrit et découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une gunblade.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Serah. « Comment...as-tu pu porter quelque chose d'aussi énorme? »

Serah sourit à sa sœur. « Snow l'a porté pour moi. »

Lightning sourit à son tour. « Bien, au moins il a servi à quelque chose! »

« HEY! » s'écria-t-il tout en riant doucement, alors que ce n'était pas une blague, Lightning était sérieuse.

Cette dernière examina l'épée, la sortie de sa boite et fit quelque mouvement comme si elle ne pesait rien. Alors que Snow la regardait avec crainte, Serah souriait fièrement. Elle savait que sa sœur pouvait porter n'importe quoi. Lightning réexamina la gunblade. Elle lui semblait familière. Une phrase était gravée dessus : ''Heureux sont ceux au cœur juste''

Elle en était sûre maintenant, cette épée avait appartenu à son père...

OoO Flashback OoO

_« Papa? »_

_« Claire? N'es-tu pas censée être en train d'accomplir tes devoirs de princesse? »_

_« C'est ennuyant Papa! Je suis venue pour te regarder t'entraîner! » Elle leva les yeux. « C'est une nouvelle épée? »_

_Il lui sourit. « C'est mon épée mais je l'ai améliorée en gunblade. »_

_« Une gunblade...ça veut dire que c'est un pistolet en même temps qu'une épée? »_

_« Exactement. »_

_« Wow! C'est trop cool Papa! Est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à m'en servir de temps en temps? »_

_« Je t'apprendrais quand tu seras plus grande. Et si tu vas accomplir tes devoirs, je te promets de t'enseigner tout ça à ton anniversaire. »_

_« Ok! » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Elle remarqua ensuite des inscriptions sur l'épée de son père._

_« Qu'est ce qui est écrit dessus? »_

_« Oh ça, ça dit ''Heureux sont ceux au cœur juste''. C'est ta mère qui l'a gravé, c'est un vieux dicton Cetra. Maintenant va. »_

_Elle fit la moue. « Très bien » dit-elle, puis elle partit._

_OoO _

Lightning regarda Serah. « Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« En fait, j'étais en train de regarder quelques bijoux dans un magasin, quand je l'ai remarquée derrière le comptoir. Elle aurait appartenu au dernier Roi. »

« Es-tu sûre qu'elle a appartenu au Roi? » demanda Lightning en fixant l'épée.

« Bien sûr, le vendeur connaissait le Roi et toute sa famille. Il a dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. »

Lighning se stoppa net et reposa la gunblade.

« Tu sais, Light, je crois au jugement de Serah. »

Lighning ignora complètement Snow, portant toute son attention sur Serah.  
« Comment... » Commença-t-elle

« Il a dit s'appeler Zack Fair. » la devança sa cadette.

Lighning secoua la tête. C'était impossible, il avait été signalé comme étant mort. C'était dur d'avaler tout ça d'un coup.

« Ça va Light? » Snow commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Je vais bien » répondit-elle  
Lightning n'étais plus du tout méchante avec lui. Elle s'avança vers Serah et l'étreignit.  
« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« De rien »

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux. »

Lightning lâcha sa sœur et ne leva pas les yeux vers Snow, son visage toujours aussi sérieux.  
« Ok, salut Snow! » Serah lui fit en revoir d'un signe de la main. Elle n'osait pas l'embrasser devant sa sœur. Snow fit pareil et s'en alla.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Lightning reprit :  
« Serah...si c'est Zack Fair...alors elle doit appartenir à papa... » Elle baissa les yeux sur l'épée.  
« Tu allais m'apprendre comment m'en servir...mais tu n'en a jamais eu le temps... » Dit-elle tout bas, mais Serah l'entendit.

« Oncle Zack est vivant » sourit-elle.

« Ouais...il est toujours en vie, et bien... » Pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentait heureuse. Heureuse qu'une personne chère à son cœur soit en vie.

« Claire... » Murmura Serah.

Lighning releva la tête à la mention de son vrai nom. « Serah? »

« Il était triste. Il m'a raconté à quel point il était proche de papa et maman. Il se sent responsable de leur mort...de notre mort. »

« Mais nous sommes mortes. »

« Non nous ne le sommes pas. Ça ne suffit pas Light? Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir d'autres personnes. »

Elle savait que Serah avait raison, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Lightning soupira.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères? »

« Eh bien, il a le droit de savoir. C'était le meilleur ami de papa. »  
Lightning allait protester lorsque Serah leva un sourcil. « Je lui dirais que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
La jeune soldat savait que dès que sa sœur avait décidé quelque chose, elle le faisait, il ne servait à rien d'en discuter.  
« Très bien » céda-t-elle

« Attends, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

Elle sortit le médaillon que lui avait donné Zack, celui avec les initiales de la famille royale.  
« Voilà, prends le. »

Lightning prit le médaillon des mains de sa sœur. Elle l'ouvrit et vit un joyau à l'intérieur, blanc et brillant, magnifique.  
« Serah...je ne peux pas le prendre... »

« Si, prends le, c'est mon cadeau. »

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était quelque chose que Serah lui avait offert, et elle allait en prendre grand soin.  
« Hey, Serah, tu pars après demain pour Eden, c'est ça? »

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Je viens avec toi. » déclara Lightning.

« Quoi? Mais ton travail ici? »

« En fait, j'ai eu une promotion. Je... » C'était dur pour elle de le dire. « Je vais travailler au palais royal. Je devrai protéger Stella Fleuret. »

Serah ouvrit de grands yeux avant de soupirer.  
« Es-tu sûre de pouvoir faire ça? Protéger quelqu'un responsable de l'état de Cocoon? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.  
Elle se doutait que sa sœur se battait intérieurement sur la question, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait aussi qu'il y avait de la haine dans le cœur de Lightning pour la vie qu'elles menaient, même si Serah, elle, ne s'en plaignait pas.

Après un moment de silence, Serah finit par dire:  
« C'est d'accord, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. Rappelle-toi, princesse, ou devrais-je dire sa Majesté Claire est morte. Tu es Lightning, tu n'as rien à voir avec la couronne. »

Lightning regarda sa sœur. Elle avait raison, elle ne devait pas s'en faire.

« Ça va faire bizarre...retourner à Eden après 10 ans... » Songea Serah

« Mais Tenebrae l'occupe, qui sait ce qu'ils y ont fait. »

« Je me demande si le jardin de maman y est encore. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tu as de la chance de pouvoir vraiment te rendre à l'intérieur de la maison. »

« Non, Serah, ce n'est pas la maison. Un endroit plein de souvenirs n'est pas une maison. La maison c'est là où le cœur est, et il est ici avec toi. »

« Non, Lightning, tu as raison mais maison signifie aussi un endroit plein de souvenirs, pour moi du moins. Tu sais ce que Zack a dit? Il a dit que tu aurais fait une grande Reine, comme papa. Je pense qu'il a raison. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une Reine, et je ne suis pas digne d'en être une. J'ai abandonné mon royaume par lâcheté. »  
A ces mots, Serah sut que Lightning vivait toujours dans la culpabilité. Et ce qui la rendait plus triste encore, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

_J'ai été lâche. Je__ ne mérite pas mon droit au trône. _se disait Lightning. Elle observa sa nouvelle épée.  
_Je ne te quitterais jamais. Nous combattrons ensemble. J'emprunterais ta force pour protéger les autres. _se jura-t-elle.

Elle vivrait dans ce but.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **Les rêves se réalisent

**Traduction de la fiction _Light of the Night Sky _de MelodiusNocturn.**

**Disclamer :** toujours le même

**Note de la traductrice : **Pour vous éclairer sur le monde où se situe cette histoire (car il faut le dire, c'est assez flou...^^) Il s'agit bien du monde de ffXIII avec Cocoon et Pulse : Pulse = monde de ff versus XIII avec en plus des villes de ffVII et quelques villes inventées par l'auteur (comme Astrum). Cocoon reste inchangé.

Un grand merci à **Rena** pour son soutien! :) Malheureusement, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour la rencontre Lightning/Noctis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Il n'était pas tard, seulement 7hO2. Il ferma son magasin pour la journée et sorti marcher dans le parc. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait donné l'épée de son meilleur ami à des étrangers. Il aurait voulu retrouver la fille et reprendre l'arme, mais le faire aurait été injuste.

Zack marchait le long du parc. Il ne faisait pas encore sombre, et des gens se promenaient encore à cette heure. Beaucoup étaient des Guardian Forces, et les autres des couples qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Il sourit en voyant tout cela, puis il se dirigea vers la plage où il s'assit pour contempler le paysage.

C'était son anniversaire. Être là quand la môme soufflait ses bougies lui manquait. Les morceaux de gâteau qu'elle lui lançait lui manquaient. Dix années s'était écoulées, et il vivait toujours avec cette culpabilité. Il savait que d'autres comme lui regardaient le ciel, se rappelant de la jeune Reine.

Zack soupira.

« Hey gamine, joyeux 21ème anniversaire. Tu est officiellement une adulte*. » murmura t-il à la douce brise qui soufflait à ses oreilles.

Rien n'avait changé, il en était sûr.

* * *

**Tenebrae**

Noctis se tenait debout contre un mur, regardant tous les invités à la fête. Il ne souriait pas le moins du monde. De temps à autre, ses amis venaient le voir et réussissaient à le faire sourire mais c'était tout. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait dehors avec eux, voyageant sur Pulse. Mais son père avait d'autres projets en tête.

Quant aux invités, il leur semblait que Noctis les fixait et ils n'osaient pas engager une conversation avec lui, passant à côté sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il en était conscient et était content de son effet.

« Noctis, sourit, c'est notre fête après tout. »

Il regarda à côté de lui. C'était sa fiancée, Stella Nox Fleuret. La princesse de Tenebrae, et future Reine. Sa future Reine.

Il détestait cette idée, et le fait que son père l'ai forcé dans ce mariage. Il ne détestait pas Stella, mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Stella sourit.

« Tu devrais savoir te comporter mieux que ça, Noctis. » le gronda t-elle

Noctis se tourna pour la fixer: elle n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. C'était une mauvaise idée de faire une alliance avec Tenebrae, mais ce n'était pas son choix, c'était celui de son père.

« Es-tu prêt pour notre voyage sur Cocoon? » demanda t-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, donnant aux nobles quelque chose à admirer.

« Notre? » releva t-il

« Oui, imbécile. Nous allons organiser des festivités sur Cocoon. »

Il se détourna d'elle, n'aimant pas l'idée. « Dans quel endroit de Cocoon? » l'interrogea t-il

« La capitale, Eden. J'ai entendu dire que nous séjournerons dans un très beau palais. Celui ayant appartenu à la précédente famille royale. » répondit-elle

« Il n'est pas à nous. » répliqua Noctis.

Stella gloussa. « Si il l'est. Dès que Cocoon a perdu la guerre, tout ce qui leur appartenait fut à nous. »

Noctis la fusilla du regard, mais elle l'ignora.

« Je n'irai pas, j'ai du travail à faire à Midgar. » déclara t-il sèchement. « Stella, je simulerai l'heureux homme fiancé. Mais souviens toi d'une chose: nos fiançailles ne sont qu'une question de business. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je peu très bien gouverner un royaume tout seul. Tout ça, c'est juste pour satisfaire mon père. »

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir pour se retrouver seul.

Stella fronça les sourcils et le regarda s'éloigner.

« Espèce d'idiot arrogant! » murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Noctis avait très bien entendu ce que la jeune princesse avait dit, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

« Hey Noct! » le héla son meilleur ami Gladiolus, un grand homme musclé. « Déjà des problèmes au paradis? »  
Son autre meilleur ami Prompto, un jeune homme châtain-blond, était avec lui.

Noctis soupira « Tu n'as pas idée...elle veut que j'aille sur Cocoon. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Gladiolus en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Pour se faire remarquer bien évidemment. » répliqua le blondinet.

Noctis sourit légèrement à la réplique de son ami, bien qu'il pensait qu'il avait raison: Stella voulait se vanter à ses côtés.

La vérité dans tout ça, c'est qu'il commençait à ne pas l'apprécier. La haine était un mot trop fort à utiliser à son égard. Mais les parodies d'amour que lui jouait Stella l'étouffaient. Il voulait trouver une occasion d'échapper à la fête, mais en vain. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il avait une excuse parfaite pour partir! Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il partait voir son père.

Gladiolus et Prompto se regardèrent. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? »  
Tout deux n'étaient pas habitué à voir leur meilleur ami sourire brusquement.

OoOoOoO

« Père. » Noctis pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Veuillez m'excuser pour la fête. Je me sens fatigué et j'ai des choses à préparer pour mon voyage. »

Le Roi baissa les yeux sur son fils et dit: « Noctis, tu n'as pas besoin de permission. »

Noctis acquiesça et partit, ses deux meilleurs amis derrière lui.

Noctis avait finalement réussi à échapper à la fête. Cette femme lui donnait des maux de têtes, et il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Elle pourrissait toujours ses journées.

Il marchait le long des rues très animées d'Astrum avec ses deux amis. Il y avait plein de magasins, restaurants et les bars étaient encore ouverts.

Noctis s'arrêta pour regarder ses amis « Elle m'a demandé d'aller à Cocoon avec elle. »

« Quelle princesse courageuse! » se moqua Prompto.

Il reçu en retour un regard de reproche de ses deux compagnons. « Honnêtement Prompto, qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête? »

« Finalement, oublie ça, je ne veux pas savoir... » ajouta Gladiolus, répondant à sa propre question.

« Bien, parce que le monde ne le saura sûrement jamais. » fit Prompto

Noctis soupira en l'entendant.  
« Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous quitte maintenant. Je dois me reposer avant mon voyage. Vous devriez dormir aussi, vous venez avec moi à Midgar n'est-ce pas?

Prompto et Gladiolus se regardèrent et sourirent. « Bien sûr Noct, nous ne te laisserons jamais tout seul! »

Noctis rit doucement. « Merci les gars. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer un peu, une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Sur ce, les trois amis se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté pour le restant de la nuit.

OoOoOoO

Stella avait vu partir Noctis, et elle n'était pas contente. Elle s'était aussi excusée de la fête, ayant elle aussi des choses à faire. Elle devait préparer un discours pour les habitants de Cocoon.

La jeune femme sourit à la pensée de tous les avoir sous son pouvoir.

Elle allait beaucoup s'amuser sur Cocoon les prochains jours. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

« Hey Light, je vais sortir pendant un moment. »

Lightning tourna la tête vers la porte. « Fais attention Serah. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu sortes seule. »

Serah sourit. « C'est ok, tout ira bien. »

Lightning hocha de la tête, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Serah puisse sortir toute seule. Si elle lui disait au moins que Snow l'accompagnait...Non c'était bien comme ça. Snow était très loin de sa sœur pour le moment, et elle en était heureuse. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Serah, avec qui sors-tu? Snow? »

« Non idiote, juste moi. Snow avait des choses de prévus aujourd'hui donc je ne serait pas avec lui. »

Lightning soupira de soulagement. « D'accord, mais sois prudente. »

Serah gloussa. « D'accord, je serais bientôt de retour. »

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Lightning était seule à présent.

_''Cela a été annoncé aujourd'hui! La princesse Stella et le prince Noctis se sont fiancés!''_

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur avait laissé la télé allumée. En entendant le nom de Noctis, elle tourna la tête pour voir l'écran. Ils étaient là: Stella et Noctis. Elle se souvenait très clairement de Noctis. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était enfant, et dès le début elle avait détesté sa nature arrogante.

_''Dans deux jours, la princesse Stella nous honorera de sa beauté! Elle séjournera dans notre capitale Eden durant deux mois!''_

Lightning éteignit la télé. Deux mois entiers en présence de son ennemie. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était en fait très triste.

* * *

Serah marchait seule à travers le parc. Ce n'était pas silencieux, il y avait beaucoup de monde tout autour. Bodhum n'avait jamais été un endroit très calme. Elle aimait cette ville et elle allait lui manquer, même si elle était contente de retourner à Eden après 10ans d'absence.

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Lightning mais en dehors de l'histoire elle s'était inscrite à des cours de sciences politiques. Cela pourrait lui être utile dans le futur, juste au cas où...si elle retrouvait un jour ses droits en tant que princesse. Serah soupira à cette pensée.

Alors que Zack observait les gens qui se promenaient, quelque chose attira son regard: c'était Serah. Il sourit légèrement et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Hey miss! Tu te souviens de moi? »

Serah se retourna en entendant la voix familière. « Oncle Zack... » un sourire apparu sur son visage.  
« Salut oncle Zack! »

Elle sautillait et lui faisait de grand signes, courant vers lui. Zack en resta sans voix. Personne d'autres que les deux gamines ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il leva les yeux vers Serah.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler oncle Zack? »

Serah cligna des yeux en le regardant. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle sourit nerveusement. Que pouvait-elle dire?  
« Oups...je suis désolée...Non, je ne suis pas désolée, tu as le droit de savoir. »

Zack la fixa intensément, voulant qu'elle confirme ses soupçons. Il voulait être sûr qu'on ne lui jouait pas un tour. « Le droit de savoir quoi? »

Serah se tritura les mains en fixant le sol. « Je suis Serah, Serah Farron Strife. » répondit-elle.

Zack en resta encore une fois sans voix, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait avoir mal entendu, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être d'autre?

« Non...ce n'est pas possible...pas vrai? »

Serah secoua la tête, le regard pétillant de gentillesse. « C'est vraiment moi, je suis vivante, et ma sœur aussi. »

Zack prit une grande inspiration. Quand il leva les yeux vers Serah, il remarqua qu'elle avait le même regard qu'Aerith. Il détourna les yeux.

« Comment...? Vous avez été déclarées mortes... »

« C'était un mensonge pour nous sortir de Cocoon. Nous avons vécus sur Pulse pendant dix ans, et c'est seulement l'année dernière que nous avons déménagé ici à Bodhum. »

Zack rit légèrement, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Vous êtes toutes deux vivantes...vous n'êtes pas mortes. Vous êtes vivantes... » Il continuait de répéter les même mots, se sentant un peu vacillé sous le coup de l'émotion.

Serah le remarqua. « Oui, oncle Zack... »

Elle continua à le regarder avec le même regard plein de gentillesse. Zack se tourna soudain pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé... » dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Je n'ai pas pu protéger votre père...mon meilleur ami...je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je vous ai abandonné, votre Grandeur...j'ai abandonné sa Majesté, j'ai abandonné tout le monde... »

Serah resta là à le regarder. Il tremblait. Combien de temps avait il gardé tout ça enfermé à l'intérieur de lui? Elle lui fit un léger sourire et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oncle Zack...Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé. Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu as donné tout ce que tu as pu, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as enduré tellement de chose dans ta vie. »

Elle fit une pause, Zack était surpris par son étreinte.

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère.

« Je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de pouvoir t'appeler mon oncle. Et je suis sûre que ma sœur ressent la même chose. » ajouta t-elle.

Zack se sentit mieux à ces mots. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller comme ça devant quelqu'un, même devant Cloud. D'habitude il était toujours le gars joyeux qui égayait l'humeur de tout le monde. Maintenant il était celui à qui on devait remonter le moral. Il se sentait stupide.

Il relâcha Serah et rit doucement. « Assis toi petite. »

Serah lui sourit et s'assit sur le sable à côté de lui.

« Ce regard doux que tu as quand tu veux réconforter quelqu'un, c'est le même que le sien. Si tu es comme Aerith, alors il n'y a aucun doute que la gamine est devenue comme son vieux père. »

« C'est exact! » acquiesça Serah en partant dans un fou rire. « Lightning est têtu, fière, - »

« Attends, quoi? Lightning? » l'interrompit Zack.

Elle avait oublié de lui dire que sa sœur avait changé de nom.

« Et bien, elle a renié son vrai nom. Elle ne voulait pas être une fille faible comme elle l'était auparavant, donc elle s'est créé un nouveau nom. Elle voulait me protéger, être une nouvelle personne. Pour elle, 'Claire' est morte. »

Zack l'écouta attentivement.

« Elle porte tous les fardeaux sur ses épaules et ne me laisse jamais m'inquiéter. » ajouta la jeune fille.

Zack éclata de rire. « Aha, exactement comme son père. » il fit une pause. « 21 ans. Je suis content que tu lui ai donné l'épée. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, peut être était-il en train de rêver? Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Ils parlèrent encore tout les deux, rigolant. Serah lui parla de l'université, de Snow et du travail de Lightning. Elle sentait son enthousiasme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi protégée. Son père n'était plus là mais Zack si. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance et cela comptait beaucoup.

« Oups, je dois partir, Lightning va commencer à s'inquiéter. » dit soudain Serah

Zack lui sourit. « Je viendrais te rendre visite à Eden, promis. »

« Merci »

Elle savait qu'il ne briserait pas sa promesse. Elle ne le verrait malheureusement pas souvent, mais en même temps elle était heureuse qu'il soit toujours dans les environs.

Elle lui fit la bise. « Au revoir, oncle Zack! »

Puis elle retourna chez elle avant que Lightning n'envoie tout une équipe de recherche après elle.

Zack partit dans sa propre direction. Il devait ouvrir son magasin tôt demain, il avait besoin de café et de sommeil. Il bâilla et rentra chez lui.

OoO

Aussitôt rentrée, Serah raconta tout à sa sœur.

« Alors tu lui a dit... » dit doucement Lightning.

Serah leva les yeux vers sa sœur « Tu devrais aller le voir, ça lui ferait très plaisir. »

« Non, ça va. Nous nous verrons un jour, mais pas maintenant. Il me verra bien assez tôt. »

Lightning tourna la tête pour sourire à Serah. « Bonne nuit. »

Serah bâilla et partit se coucher. Lightning était heureuse, elle le savait. Car comme elle, elle se souciait beaucoup de Zack Fair. Même si sa sœur était aussi têtue qu'une mule, Serah pouvait sentir lorsqu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus : le bonheur de Lightning.

* * *

*note: Aux États-Unis, la majorité est à 21 ans.

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à demander des précisions ou des éclaircissements sur certains points!

Le prochain chapitre : **Chapitre 4: Préparations** sera publié dans environ 2 semaines, peut être moins :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Préparations

**Traduction de la fiction _Light of the Night Sky_de MelodiusNocturn.**

**Disclamer :** toujours le même

Un grand merci à Rena pour ses reviews! Petit rappel : ceci est une traduction, les manques de descriptions et de détails ne sont donc pas trop corrigibles...désolée!

Ce chapitre est, il faut bien l'avouer, pas très intéressant...c'est un petit chapitre de transition.

Bonne lecture quand même et bonnes vacances à ceux/celles qui en ont! ;)

* * *

**Bodhum 6hOO**

Une longue journée les attendait. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'elles passaient à Bodhum, et elles étaient toutes les deux en train de faire leurs cartons.

Serah fit irruption dans la chambre de Lightning en gloussant.

« Hey Light, jette un coup d'œil la dessus! »

Lightning tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

« Non. » répondit-elle

Serah gloussa encore. « Oh allez sœurette! On ne sait jamais, tu peux trouver ton prince charmant un jour, et tu dois être la plus belle possible! »

Lightning soupira. « Serah, je n'aime pas les robes. »

« Tu dois aimer les robes! » Elle lui fit un sourire radieux. « Ma cérémonie scolaire est dans trois jours, et c'est en fait un bal. »

Lightning regarda la robe. Elle n'était pas moche, mais le style...ça ressemblait à quelque chose que mettrait sa mère. Et elle ne voulait pas porter ça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher avec une robe, elle savait parfaitement marcher avec, mais le problème c'était la couleur: rose. Lightning continua de la fixer, quand elle eu une idée.

« Serah, on pourrait aller faire du shopping à la capitale. »

Serah rayonnait. « Vraiment? Ça serait super! Bien, alors je vais finir mes cartons, ok? »

Lightning acquiesça. Aussitôt que sa sœur fut partie, elle bâilla. En vérité, elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, n'arrêtant pas de penser à Zack. Elle se sentait un peu lâche de ne pas vouloir le rencontrer. Elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire? Elle se sentait inutile mais elle ne voulait pas que Serah le sache. Elle pris une grande inspiration et soupira.

* * *

**Midgar 12hOO**

Noctis était fatigué. Il s'était levé tôt le matin même pour aller à Midgar. C'était ahurissant, son père lui avait dit qu'il avait encore des affaire à régler après cela. Apparemment une sorte de bal était organisé et il y était invité. Il était assis en train d'écouter le discours du président, faisant semblant d'être attentif et intéressé, alors qu'on fond il s'ennuyait tout comme Prompto et Gladiolus qui étaient assis à ses côtés.

« Votre Grandeur, lorsque vous deviendrez Roi, comment allez vous traiter le problème des étranges changements de notre planète? »

Noctis regarda ses interlocuteurs.

« Le Président Rufus Shinra et moi même travaillerons sur cela. Je suis sûr qu'avec suffisamment de pouvoir émis par le Cristal, nous pourrons obtenir cette puissance et ainsi aider à contrôler notre planète. »

« Comment ferrez vous cela? »

« Je trouverai. Les Cristaux de notre monde renferment un pouvoir très spécial. Comme vous le savez peut être, Tenebrae et Astrum ont des gens capable de manier ce pouvoir. Avec l'aide des deux royaumes nous pourrons sûrement aider à remettre à neuf notre planète telle qu'elle était avant. »

Cela répondait suffisamment à leurs questions, Rufus Shinra était étonné par la réplique de Noctis.

Il l'applaudit.

« Je suis content d'entendre ça Votre Grandeur. Merci de votre aide. Nous, habitants de Midgar, vous sommes reconnaissant de votre visite. »

Noctis lui fit un sourire diplomatique. La conférence de presse était terminée.

_Merci mon dieu! _Pensa Noctis qui n'en pouvait plus.

« En tant que Prince, il est de mon devoir d'aider les autres. »

« Ah, les devoirs passent en premiers. Je vous admire. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour partir ce soir. »

« Si vite? »

Noctis sourit.

« Oui, je dois voir ma future Reine ce soir. »

Rufus rit légèrement.

« Je suis surpris. Même si c'est un mariage arrangé, vous admirez vraiment votre princesse. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. »

Noctis garda un sourire figé. Si seulement il savait combien il était contre ce mariage! Il n'appréciait pas Stella, et il ne l'apprécierai sans doute jamais.

« Merci, maintenant veuillez m'excuser. »

Sur ce, Noctis quitta le bâtiment, rejoignant ses amis qui étaient partis l'attendre dehors.

« Je n'aime pas cet homme. » chuchota Prompto à Gladiolus, marchant derrière Noctis vers le dirigeable.

« Ouais, il n'a pas l'air très...fiable. »

Prompto acquiesça. « Tu as vu aussi la femme en rouge qui l'accompagnait? Ouhhouh. Tout ce qu'elle a dit c'est ''Kyahahahaha kyahahah'' et l'autre gars faisait plutôt ''Gyahahaha''. Oh la la, j'avais envie de les buter tous les deux! »

Gladiolus hocha la tête, entièrement de l'avis de Prompto. Noctis les entendit et sourit.

« Il m'a fait trop d'éloges sur Stella. » ajouta t-il.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et rirent nerveusement. « Ah ah...vraiment? »

« Oui...si seulement il savait. » répondit Noctis en riant un peu aussi.

Ils embarquèrent à bord du dirigeable, leur prochaine destination étant la capitale de Cocoon: Eden. Oh joie!

* * *

**Tenebrae**

Stella avait préparé ses bagages et son discours. Elle était prête à partir.

Noctis lui manquait, mais elle avait entendu qu'il allait venir sur Cocoon. Un sourire illumina son visage à cette pensée. Elle allait bien s'amuser, même si elle devait se comporter convenablement comme toujours, un peu de plaisanterie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Mademoiselle, votre robe est prête. » appela une des servantes derrière elle.

Stella se retourna. « Merci Clara. » La servante inclina la tête.

« Oh, Clara avant que tu ne partes, as-tu fini le reste de mes bagages? »

Cette dernière hocha la tête. « Oui ma Lady, les préparatifs sont terminés. Votre père vous prie de vous reposer. Il désire voir un beau sourire sur votre visage quand il reviendra. »

« Merci Clara. » répondit Stella.

Sur ce, la servante s'inclina de nouveau et partie.

« Bien, tout est prêt alors. » Elle sourit encore. « Ces gens vont voir à quel point je peux régner sur eux. »

* * *

**Bodhum 18h00 **

« Serah, je promets de te contacter tous les jours. »

Serah gloussa. « Même si nous sommes éloignés, je peux toujours venir te rendre visite. »

Snow sourit à sa petite amie. La pensée de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle le rendait fou.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer... » dit-elle doucement. Tout allait vraiment lui manquer, mais en même temps elle voulait partir. Elle voulait finir ses études, comme l'auraient voulu ses parents.

« Je pars en tout début de matinée. Je parie que Light va me réveiller super tôt. » rigola t-elle.

Snow sourit. « Ouch. Est-ce que tu vis dans un camp? »

« Non, mais elle devient toujours comme ça quand elle doit être quelque part à une heure précise. » répondit-elle amusée.

« Je vois. »

Il y eu un silence étrange entre eux deux.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant. » déclara Serah.

Snow baissa les yeux sur elle. « Déjà? »

« Oui, maintenant. Mais ce ne sont pas des adieux, nous nous reverrons encore, et très bientôt. »

« Ouais » Dit-il doucement.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« On se reverra bientôt. » lui répéta Serah.

« Oui, fais bon voyage. Et dit à sœurette de se calmer. »

« D'accord, au revoir. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main et se dépêcha de retourner chez elle.

* * *

**20h00**

Lightning avait finit de se préparer. Tout était fin prêt, y comprit sa nouvelle épée. Elle en était maintenant très fière d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte excitée par son nouveau travail, même si elle détestait son nouvel employeur.

« Au moins, plus de Snow. » rigola t-elle légèrement. Plus de Snow à leur table pour le petit déjeuner le matin. C'était génial.

_''Le Prince Noctis a confirmé qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider la planète. La conférence s'est tenue aujourd'hui à Midgar. Le prince a aussi promis de travailler aux côtés du Roi de Tenebrae, et du Président Rufus Shinra.''_

Lightning fixa la télé, sentant la colère montée en elle. Comment ce stupide prince peut-il protéger la planète? « C'est un travail que seule Serah et moi puissions faire. » murmura t-elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la soigner juste comme ça.

_''Ils utiliserons le pouvoir du Cristal pour aider la planète, semble t-il. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais le Prince Noctis a confirmé qu'il en serait capable grâce aux peuples d'Astrum et Tenebrae qui peuvent utiliser ce pouvoir.''_

Ils montrèrent la conférence de presse, et elle vit encore son visage.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser la puissance du Cristal comme ça, idiot! Ça ne marchera jamais. » siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Elle détestait sa façon de traiter cette situation...et lui en général.

_''Oh il semblerait que nous ayons reçus de nouvelles informations: le Prince Noctis arrivera ce soir à la capitale de Cocoon, Eden. Rufus Shinra nous a confirmé qu'il rendra visite à sa fiancée la Princesse Stella. Ils sont très bien assortis!''_

« Oh super. » murmura Lightning. « Maintenant je devrais voir sa tête tous les jours? Et pitié, leur bonheur n'est qu'une apparence. Ils ne s'aiment pas. »

Elle éteignit la télévision, ne supportant pas la politique. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Hé Light, tu as finis? »

Lightning se retourna et vit Serah. Elle soupira pour se calmer. « Oui. »

Serah l'avait vue parler toute seule et s'amusait de la haine que sa sœur éprouvait pour le prince Noctis depuis son enfance. Serah ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus à cause de son arrogance, et encore moins maintenant depuis ce qu'il avait dit à la télévision. Elle soupira.

« Bien. Une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Lightning vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Ça n'avait pas l'air, mais juste au cas où, elle vérifierait une troisième fois.

« Je suis surexcitée, toute une nouvelle aventure nous attend! » rayonna Serah.

Lightning sourit. « Oui pour toi. »

« Courage sœurette. Tout ira bien, attends et tu verras! »

Lightning se sentit un peu mieux, voir Serah aussi heureuse la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Mais comme la têtue, et fière idiote qu'elle était, elle ne le montrerait pas.

* * *

**Le Dirigeable 21h00**

« Eden, hum. » marmonna Prompto. « Hé Noct, il n'y avait pas une famille royale ici? »

Noctis leva les yeux vers son ami. « Si, mais ils sont tous morts. Ils ont perdu la guerre contre Tenebrae. »

Le voyage pour Cocoon était très long, ils n'arriveraient que dans sept heures. Pour Noctis, ces sept heures restantes était interminables, et il s'ennuyait déjà alors qu'ils n'étaient partis que depuis une heure.

« Tenebrae les a anéantis tu veux dire. » ajouta Gladiolus.

« Vraiment? Mais alors, tu veux dire que ces adorables princesses ont été tuées aussi? »

Noctis sourit intérieurement au mot ''adorable''. Claire n'avait rien d'adorable, sa sœur à la limite...mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

« C'est une honte. » répliqua Noctis.

« Oui. Peut être que tu aurait été forcé de te marier avec Claire, et pas Stella. »

Noctis soupira. Non, il était mieux avec Stella qu'il ne l'aurait été avec Claire, c'était certain. La meilleure chose de ce voyage était qu'il reverrait Stella. Non, pas du tout. Il voulait sauter du dirigeable et s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ses amis ne le laisseraient pas faire de toute façon. Il arriverait demain à Eden, le même jour que sa fiancée. Oh joie!

* * *

Prochain Chapitre :** 5: Une Princesse soldat.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **Une Princesse Soldat

Voici enfin le chapitre 5! Un grand merci à Rena et Helenemalvezin pour leurs reviews! ça me motive beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Lightning était fatiguée mais n´arrivait pourtant pas à se rendormir. Elle n´arrêtait pas de penser à son nouveau travail qu'elle devrait commencer bientôt.

"Aussitôt arrivées, nous..." commença Serah

"Nous irons à l´appartement qui nous a été attribués." la coupa Lightning.

"Puis nous irons faire les magasins pour trouver des robes!" ajouta Serah avec un grand sourire.

L´ainée soupira, détestant l´idée de devoir porter une robe...

"Je me demande quelle couleur t´irait le mieux...un rose pale serait pas mal, ou bleu, ou jaune peut-être..."

"Stop! Avant que nous partions faire du shopping, je te rappelle que je devrais me présenter à mon travail le plus tôt possible." L´interrompit-elle.

Elle n´était pas une droguée du travail, elle voulait juste en finir au plus vite. Lightning soupira de nouveau. Les deux heures de voyage allaient être longues.

* * *

**Le palais royal d'Eden**

Noctis prit une grande inspiration. Eden était telle qu'il s´en souvenait : une belle ville remplie de vie. Cependant, il n´avait pas envie de rester au palais, et il l'avait fait comprendre à son père avant de partir. Mais bien sur, ce dernier ne l´avait pas écouter, décrétant que son fils devrait rester ici que cela lui plaise ou non. Seulement, le jeune homme, têtu, décida qu'il ne resterait pas malgré tout. Le palais était aussi tel qu'il s'en rappelait. Toujours aussi élégant, comparé à sa maison.

Ses bagages furent amenés dans une des chambre destinées aux invités. Prompto et Gladiolus l'ayant laissé pour visiter un peu le palais, Noctis décida d´explorer aussi un peu les lieux. Il marcha le longs des couloirs, regardant de droite à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une salle.

Il entra, poussé par la curiosité. C´était une salle d´étude, les bureaux étaient impeccables et tout un tas de livres s´entassaient sur les étagères. Il examina toute la pièce attentivement, dont les étagères où il remarqua quelque chose qui l´intrigua. C´était un livre sur les Anciens. Noctis le prit, faisant tomber une lettre et une photo par terre. Il les ramassa. Au dos de la photo, on pouvait lire :

"À mon bien-aimé Cloud."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Juste en lisant ces mots, il pouvait déjà dire combien le Roi et la Reine s'aimaient. Ils étaient chanceux : ils avaient eu le droit de choisir qui ils voulaient épouser. Lui ne l'avait pas. Noctis soupira, se souvenant de l´enfer qu'il devrait vivre pour le restant de ses jours.

Il retourna la photo servant de marque-page, découvrant l´ancienne Reine plus jeune, à environ 17 ans. Vu que le Roi et la Reine n´étaient à présent plus de ce monde, il se permit d´ouvrir la lettre.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Tu mets beaucoup de temps à me répondre, Cloud. Ce n´est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois occupé. Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu fais, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Tu fais un très grand Roi, et je suis fière de toi. Essaye de ne pas trop te surmener, ne saute pas de repas, s'il te plaît mange, d´accord? Oh et encore une chose : je t´aime. J´attendrais ton retour.

Aerith."

Noctis sourit. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir épouser quelqu'un qu'il aimait, mais malheureusement il ne le pouvait pas. Il soupira et rangea la lettre ainsi que la photo à leur place d'origine. Sentant une présence derrière lui, Noctis se retourna.

"Cherchez vous quelque chose, mon prince?" Noctis secoua la tête en signe de négation, observant l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?"

"Mes excuses my Lord, je me nomme Cid Raines."

"Je vois..." murmura-t-il. "Bien, Mr Raines, je vais vous laisser."

Cid inclina la tête et le prince quitta la pièce.

"Mr Raines, quelqu'un désire vous voir." déclara une voix à travers son oreillette.

"Pas maintenant" répondit-il

"Mais Monsieur, il s'agit du sergent Lightning Farron."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. "J'arrive."

* * *

Dès leur arrivée, Lightning et Serah se séparèrent. La cadette voulant examiner leur nouvel appartement, et l'ainée s'occuper de son nouvel emploi en tant que garde du corps. Elle souhaitait ardemment que la journée se termine vite, ne voulant pas en plus faire du shopping comme elle l'avait pourtant promis à Serah.

Quand elle fut arrivée au palais, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer tout autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé. Elle regarda au loin. Cela allait être bizarre, mais avait elle le choix? Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis expira lentement pour se relaxer.

"Sergent Lightning Farron?"

La dénommée se retourna à la mention de son nom, se retrouvant face à un homme brun plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres, qui lui souriait pour une raison inconnue. Elle le regarda attentivement.

"Mes excuses, je suis Cid Raines, celui qui a demandé votre transfert ici."

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui avant, mais elle ne se rappelait plus d'où ni de quand.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très habile au combat."

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "C'est ce qu'on dit." répondit-elle un peu froidement.

"J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous étiez froide et sans pitié." sourit-il, mettant Lightning mal à l'aise. "Suivez moi sergent Lightning, que je vous fasse visiter."

"Juste Lightning je vous prie."

"Très bien, Lightning, permettez moi de vous montrer le palais."

"Si je peux me permettre monsieur, j'aimerais inspecter l'endroit moi même."

Cid sourit encore. Elle était exactement comme les gens de Bodhum l'avait décrite: une solitaire. "Comme vous voudrez. Tenez."  
Il sortit une petite carte de sa poche. "Moi même je me perds encore aujourd'hui. Le palais est très grand donc tenez."

Lightning lui prit la carte en le remerciant.

"Bien Lightning, vous commencerez le lendemain de la fête. Je suppose que vous allez y assister?"

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'hésitante."Oui bien sûr." Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, si elle le faisait c'était uniquement pour Serah.

"Si vous avez des questions surtout n'hésitez pas." déclara Cid. Lightning acquiesça.  
"Bien, je vais maintenant vous laisser." Il la salua et partit.

Lightning baissa les yeux sur la carte qu'il lui avait été donné. "Pff, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je connais parfaitement le chemin." Elle rangea la carte dans sa poche.

Décidant qu'elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas besoin d'aller visiter l'intérieur du palais, elle partit pour la tant redoutée séance de shopping avec sa sœur.

**- 17h -**

Serah était très heureuse d'aller faire du shopping avec Lightning, elle avait hâte de la voir en robe!

"Hé sœurette, tu arrives encore à marcher avec une robe?" chuchota t-elle.

Lightning roula des yeux. "Bien sûr! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté d'en mettre que j'ai oublié."

"Mais ça fait 10 ans tout de même." fit remarquer Serah.

"Oui mais-" commença Lightning

"Oh regarde! Allons dans cette boutique!" l'interrompit sa sœur.

Lightning soupira et la suivit à l'intérieur du magasin. Il y avait des tonnes de robes de toutes les couleurs. Elle en prit une et la reposa en détournant la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de porter une robe. Serah surgit derrière elle.

"Regarde! Il faut que tu essayes celles que j'ai trouvé pour toi!"

Lightning, pas du tout emballée par l'idée de porter une robe choisie par sa sœur, soupira encore un fois.

"Allez tiens, et hop dans la cabine d'essayage!" déclara Serah en lui tendant une robe rouge.

C'était une robe de bal en mousseline, qui tombait droit et n'était pas bouffante mais évasée. Elle rentra bien malgré elle dans la cabine pour l'essayer.

"Tu as finis?" demanda Serah un peu plus tard.

Lightning grimaça derrière le rideau. "Ouais, je sors." La robe la rendait mal à l'aise.

Serah rayonnait. "Wahoo! Elle te va bien!"

Lightning gémit. "On dirait que je suis enceinte..."

Sa sœur gloussa. "C'est à la mode."

Lightning observa son reflet dans le miroir. "Je déteste la mode alors." répliqua-t-elle.

Serah rit et lui passa une autre robe. Cette fois elle était d'une belle couleur bleu ciel. Lightning la prit en soupirant et retourna se changer.  
C'était une robe bustier qui mettait très bien en valeur ses formes. Le bas de la robe flottait élégamment comme la précédente, et n'était pas bouffante non plus. Le côté gauche, contrairement au côté droit qui tombait droit, était légèrement remonté, produisant de légères ondulations. Un léger foulard en soie du même bleu que la robe autour de son cou complétait sa tenue. Lightning devait avouer qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle sortit enfin de la cabine sous les yeux émerveillés de sa sœur.

"Wahoo! Celle-ci est superbe!" applaudit Serah. "Tourne toi un peu pour voir, Light!"

Hésitante, Lightning fit un tour sur elle-même.

"Elle te va très bien. Comment tu te sens?" lui demanda Serah

"Tu sais très bien comment je me sens avec une robe." répondit elle

"Mais tu n'as rien à redire sur celle là, pas vrai?" Lightning soupira, Serah avait raison. "Oui, elle est bien."

Serah lui sourit. "Ok, alors on la prend! Oh et j'ai trouvé des chaussures pour aller avec. Essaye les pendant que tu portes la robe!"

Elle lui donna des chaussures à talons bleus comme la robe, d'environ 7 centimètres. Lightning les observa un instant avant de se décider à les mettre.

"Maintenant essaye un peu de marcher avec." déclara Serah.

Lightning obéit et commença à marcher, vacillant un peu. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce type de chaussures.

"Rappelle toi comment tu marchais, la tête haute, fière et élégante." lui dit Serah.

Lightning hocha la tête et suivit les conseils de sa sœur, essayant de retrouver la manière dont elle marchait étant jeune. "Comment est-ce?"

Serah, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son menton, la regarda un instant, pensive. "Hmmmm...c'est génial!"

Lightning soupira de soulagement. "Ok, je vais aller me changer alors."

Elle était heureuse que ce soit fini. _J'espère que ce sera la dernière robe que j'achèterais de ma vie,_ pensa t-elle. Elle se changea rapidement et remit ses habits normaux. Puis elle paya la robe et les chaussures.

"Serah, as-tu déjà une robe?"

"Oui, je suis allé l'acheter avec Lebreau, ne t'inquiètes pas."

_Merci mon dieu!_ se dit-elle

"La princesse Stella Nox Fleuret a une annonce à faire aux habitants de Cocoon."

Les deux sœurs s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le grand écran accroché à un des immeubles.

"Chers habitants de Cocoon, je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre accueil. Après tout ce qu'a fait ma famille ici, je ne mérite pas autant d'égard...Mais je vous promet d'être la meilleure souveraine que vous ayez jamais eu. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de Cocoon un endroit plus agréable à vivre. J'espère que vous m'accepterez, et que je pourrai faire la connaissance de beaucoup de jeunes gens demain soir au bal. Pour finir : mon fiancé le Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum va également rester ici un moment. Je suis sûre que vous lui ferez un accueil aussi chaleureux que le mien. Merci de votre attention."

Sur ce, l'émission prit fin. Lightning fixa l'écran un moment. La princesse l'énervait au plus haut point, comme Noctis d'ailleurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit signe à Serah de la suivre. Cette dernière savait que Lightning était en colère, et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour supporter son travail avec la princesse.

* * *

Noctis entendit aussi le discours de Stella et ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus. Gladiolus et Prompto essayaient de lui remonter le moral, en vain. Aussi longtemps qu'il resterai sur Cocoon, pas un sourire n'apparaitra sur son visage.

OoO

La plupart des gens paraissaient se réjouir de la venue de la princesse, et ne se souciaient pas outre mesure de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans le passé. Mais pas tout le monde. En effet, beaucoup étaient aussi en colère.

"Qui essaye t-elle de rouler? Elle ment comme elle respire cette petite-"

"Yuffie, calme toi, on ne peut rien faire pour arranger ça." Cette dernière fit la moue.

"Si, on peut faire quelque chose: ramener Claire et Serah." grommela t-elle.

Tifa soupira. "Elles vivent leurs vies librement, comme elles l'entendent, nous devons les laisser en paix. C'est ce que leurs parents souhaitaient."

Yuffie soupira, s'avouant vaincue.

"Yuffie, rapport au QG" dit une voix venant de son talkie-walkie.

"Très bien, je suis sur le chemin." Elle sourit à Tifa. "à plus tard!" Sur ce, elle partit.

Tifa soupira et secoua la tête en regardant partir la jeune ninja. "Si seulement...vous étiez encore en vie..." murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**- 21h dans un bar - **

"Hé, tu es nouveau toi, comment tu t'appelles?"

L'homme leva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme devant lui qui lui sourit. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Cloud" répondit-il enfin.

"Et bien, Cloud, tu as vraiment l'air déprimé. Tu bois pour oublier ta peine?"

Il la regarda de ses yeux bleu ciel. Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, avec aucun but. Il n'était qu'un simple livreur. C'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne se rappelait pas de son passé, de ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, il ne se rappelait d'aucuns amis ni d'aucune famille. Et depuis dix ans il vivait comme ça. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait maintenant ne lui suffisaient pas. Quelque chose lui manquait, sans qu'il sache ce que c'était.

"Je bois pour me rappeler." dit il d'une voix sans émotion, froide et dépourvue de joie.

* * *

Et oui, Cloud n'est pas mort!^^ prévisible, non?

La prochaine fois: **Chapitre 6 Première Danse**, avec enfin la rencontre entre Lightning et Noctis! ;)

Je vais essayer de le publier le plus vite possible, m'enfin, je ne promets rien...^^

Bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui en ont encore!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Première Danse

**Traduction de la fiction _Light of the Night Sky_ de MelodiusNocturn**

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonjour à toutes!

Premièrement, merci à _-Lyne-Lady.L_ pour sa review! :) Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, question crossover FFXIII et versus XIII on en a très très peu en français...c'est pour cette raison que je me suis décidée à traduire cette histoire :)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, même sans laisser de reviews. :)

Voilà le chapitre 6 qui est très très intéressant! ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je vous laisse le découvrir!

* * *

_« Où suis-je? J'ai l'impression de m'être fait heurter par un camion... »_

_Il ouvrit ses yeux douloureux, puis se secoua et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui._

_« Oh tu es réveillé! Tu es resté inconscient pendant 3 mois. Nous finissions par penser que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »_

_Il leva les yeux pour voir une jeune femme le regardant._

_« Où suis-je? »_

_« Chez moi! » ria t-elle « Oups j'ai oublié de te dire mon nom, je m'appelle Nora Estheim, et toi? »_

_Il se frotta la tête. « Cloud...mon nom est Cloud, je pense... »_

OoO

« Le village d'Oerba. » murmura t-il en descendant de sa moto. « On va rester un moment ici, Fenrir. » lui dit-il.*

Il regarda le bout de papier qu'il transportait.

_Oerba Dia Vanille_

C'est tout ce qui était écrit, sans adresse exacte. Il demanda donc aux gens qu'il croisait où habitait cette personne.

Une fois qu'il eut l'adresse, il se mit en marche.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux fois et attendit.

« J'arrive! » Entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux lui ouvrit, toute joyeuse. Trop joyeuse à son goût.

« Service de livraison Strife. » dit-il d'une voix sans émotions.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Êtes-vous Oerba Dia Vanille? » demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Ah. Dieu merci, vous êtes là. Vous arrivez tôt. »

« J'aime être à l'heure pour mon travail madame. »

Vanille gloussa. « Je vais chercher le paquet. »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, se souriant à elle même, fredonnant joyeusement. Le livreur était stoïque , mais bel homme. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

Réfléchissant, elle trouva soudain à qui : Lightning. Il lui faisait penser à Lightning. Pas seulement son attitude, mais aussi son regard.

Elle revint avec son paquet quelques minutes plus tard et lui donna.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Où voulez vous que je le livre? »

« à la capitale de Cocoon, Eden. »

Elle le regarda bien dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. Ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de Lightning. Un beau bleu ciel.

Elle examina chacun de ses traits. Il ne lui faisait pas seulement penser à Lightning mais aussi à l'ancien Roi de Cocoon. Elle sourit, quelle pensée ridicule.

« Vous devez le livrer à une jeune femme qui s'appelle Lightning. » Elle lui prit le menton. « Elle a les mêmes yeux que vous, bleu comme le ciel. Elle porte une épée comme vous et est très stoïque. Vous la reconnaîtrez. »

Il la fixa un instant. On aurait dit qu'elle le décrivait lui.

« Eden...ça fera 4000 gils. »

Vanille sourit et lui donna l'argent. Cloud partit ensuite retrouver sa cher moto Fenrir.

Il mit le moteur en marche, mit ses lunettes et partit du village.

'Eden' Ce nom lui paraissait familier. Bien sûr il savait que la ville, ou plutôt Cocoon, avait été gouvernée par une famille royale, il y a des années. Mais il avait le pressentiment d'y être déjà aller avant. Cependant il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

* * *

Stella souriait à ses invités. Elle était d'autant plus contente que Noctis était aussi là, avec elle.

« Ma Lady, puis-je vous demander quand allez-vous vous marier? »

Stella se retourna et sourit gentiment. « Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date. Mais je vous assure que nous avons commencé les préparations. »

Noctis regarda autour de lui. Il sourit poliment et s'excusa. Stella leva un sourcil.

« Je dois saluer les autres invités, chérie. »

'Chérie' pourquoi diable l'avait-il appelée comme ça? Sa fiancée sourit au surnom, très fière. Noctis s'excusa et la laissa pour accueillir le reste des invités.

* * *

Lightning arriva au bal aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, sa robe bleu flottant élégamment. Elle s'était rapidement adaptée à ses chaussures à talons et arrivait maintenant très bien à marcher avec.

Serah elle, portait une robe jaune en soie, et un ruban rose était accroché à sa taille.

Lightning soupira. Pourquoi était-elle venue avec elle? Elle détestait les fêtes. Ce n'était pas son truc. Son truc à elle était de porter une épée et se battre. Rien d'autre. Elle regarda Serah puis tout autour d'elle, cherchant Cid Raines du regard, mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

* * *

Prompto fit un coup de coude à Gladiolus. « Regarde les deux nanas. »

Gladiolus regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et vit les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer. Elles avaient toutes deux des cheveux roses pâles. Une avait un regard froid qu'elle lançait à tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'elle ou de l'autre fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Woua, on dirait un autre Noctis, mais en fille! »

« J'entends qu'on parle de moi. »

Prompto se retourna. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le "Prince Charmant" lui-même.

Noctis fixa ses insouciants amis. Prompto émit un rire nerveux.

Gladiolus eut aussi envie de rire mais il se retint.

« Désolé Noct, nous parlions juste de ces deux nanas qui viennent d'arriver. » il sourit à son ami qui restait stoïque.

Noctis soupira mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il leva les yeux pour voir la jeune femme à qui il avait été comparé. Elle était belle. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de belles femmes dans sa vie mais celle à quelques pas de lui dans sa robe bleu était magnifique, même plus. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il rougissait il détourna le regard.

Il regarda ensuite Stella. Elle aussi était belle, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il la regarda rire avec les autres invités.

Noctis soupira et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Mais avant qu'il puisse partir une voix l'interpela.

« Noctis! Tu ne danses pas? »

« Non » répondit-il froidement

Stella le fixa. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que je déteste danser. » répliqua t-il

Stella soupira. « Toi et moi sommes destinés à devenir mari et femme un jour. Tu dois t'habituer à danser avec moi. »

« C'est toi qui devrais t'habituer à ne pas me voir danser. Il va falloir t'y faire. » répondit-il

Puis il partit, laissant une Stella en colère derrière lui.

Noctis se retira pour trouver un endroit paisible et silencieux.

* * *

Lightning déclina toutes les invitations à danser qu'elle reçut. Était-ce impossible pour les hommes de prendre « non » comme une réponse? Quand ils ne pouvaient obtenir une danse d'elle, ils se tournaient vers Serah. Elle leur lançait alors un regard tueur et ils partaient.

Serah gloussa. « Oh Light, tu dois danser un peu. »

« Hmph » fut tout ce qu'elle obtenu en réponse.

« Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse? »

Lightning se tourna. « N'aie-je pas déjà dit que- » commença t-elle, mais elle se stoppa en voyant que c'était Cid Raines.

« Miss Lightning, et Miss...? » demanda t-il à Serah.

« Serah. Je suis la petite sœur de Lightning. »

Cid sourit poliment. « Miss Lightning, Miss Serah, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. »  
« Miss Serah, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Cette dernière sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Lightning soupira alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Cid dans un endroit plus tranquille.

« Lightning... »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

Cid fit une pause avant de demander tout bas « Voulez-vous trahir la princesse? »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi cette question? »

« Répondez juste. »

Lightning le regarda, pensive.

« Si c'est mon travail de la protéger, alors je la protègerai. » lâcha t-elle.

Cid laissa échapper un petit rire. « Alors, si je te disais que ton vrai travail était de la trahir? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Trahison et loyauté, de quoi parlait-il?  
Elle réfléchit intensément.  
« Si mon travail est de la trahir, alors je la trahirai. »

Cid sourit. « Bien, parce que ton vrai travail consiste à savoir ce que cherche vraiment à faire Tenebrae ici. En d'autres mots, tu es une espionne. »

Quelle était cette soudaine confession envers elle? Pourquoi avait-elle signé en premier? Elle était irritée, mais en même temps confuse.  
« En d'autres mots...? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. »

Lightning n'était pas du tout satisfaite de sa réponse.

« Nous avons une réunion ce soir dans le bar du Septième Ciel. J'aimerai que tu nous rejoigne, tu auras les réponses à tes questions là-bas. »

Au début elle fut hésitante, mais cela importait peu. En tant que soldat, elle ne refuserai aucunes missions. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.  
« D'accord. Je vous rejoindrai. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

Cid lui prit les mains et y déposa un baiser. « Frappez trois fois avant d'entrer, ma Lady. »

Il se retourna et partit.

'Ma lady' des mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des siècles. Lightning leva les yeux vers Serah. Cette dernière s'amusait bien, apparemment elle avait retrouver des amis de son ancienne école.

Lightning sourit légèrement puis partit. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à cette fête. Tant que Serah était heureuse, Lightning était rassurée. Elle chercha un endroit tranquille à son tour, mais n'en trouva aucun.

Alors qu'elle marchait , les autres invités la regardaient en chuchotant. « On dirait qu'elle est de sang noble. » ou « Son regard égale celui de la princesse Stella! »

Cela l'énervait d'entendre les gens dire n'importe quoi dans son dos. Elle se mordit la langue.

« Ce que les gens peuvent être impolis. » murmura t-elle

Elle continua d'avancer et repéra deux doubles portes en verre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder. Le balcon. Elles menaient au balcon. C'était un endroit où elle pourrait avoir paix et tranquillité. Elle se dépêcha de les ouvrir et les referma derrière elle.

C'était silencieux. Loin de la foule à l'intérieur. Elle monta sur le balcon. On pouvait tout voir de là-haut. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Quand elle regardait au-dehors, elle put seulement distinguer les lumières de la ville, scintillant comme des étoiles.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle n'était pas seule. Une paire d'yeux observait chacun de ses mouvements.

Noctis Lucis Caelum observait chaque mouvement de la jeune soldat. Elle le fascinait.

Lightning ferma les yeux, sentant la brise fraiche sur sa peau. Elle pouvait les entendre, les chuchotements du vent. Les arbres, la terre elle-même, tout lui parlait. Ça en avait toujours été ainsi, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Elle et Serah étaient les dernières représentantes des Cétras. Elle considérait ça comme un cadeau de sa mère. Un cadeau pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule. Et ça marchait. Les doux murmures de la nature qui lui parvenaient faisait disparaître tout sentiment de solitude. Lightning se détendit.

Elle pouvait encore entendre la musique qui passait à l'intérieur, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle pouvait toujours entendre la planète, la nature tout autour d'elle.

La mélodie jouée à l'intérieur rendait mieux d'ici. C'était une belle chanson.

Lightning laissa son masque de froideur disparaître et redevint Claire pendant quelques instants. Fredonnant même la chanson.

Noctis l'entendit. Elle lui faisait penser à un ange. Il sourit et avança vers elle.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse? »

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait bon sang! Il venait de lui demander de danser alors qu'il ne dansait pas lui-même...il rougit.

Lightning s'arrêta de fredonner. Elle secoua la tête. « Non merci, je ne- » mais elle se stoppa.

Elle cacha rapidement ses émotions, et se remit en mode 'Lightning'.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Prince Noctis. »

Elle prit une inspiration et le foudroya du regard. « Je ne danse pas. »

Noctis détourna la tête. Il était rejeté, et maintenant il se sentait mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

« Je suis désolé, moi non plus... » il fit une pause. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment danser avec quelqu'un... »

Lightning continua à le fixer. « Alors pourquoi me proposer de danser? »

Noctis rougit et détourna les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il

Sa timidité remontait à la surface.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas danser avec votre princesse? » sourit-elle

« Non... » dit-il lentement, embarrassé.

Lightning l'observa, il avait l'air maladroit, et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle en profita pour examiner ses traits. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux en épi derrière sa tête, et plutôt bien bâti.

Il était en effet très beau.

Quand Noctis tourna la tête vers elle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Lightning fut incapable de détourner ses yeux des siens. Ils étaient...incroyable. Elle se noyait dedans.

Le besoin de le taquiner qu'elle avait ressenti s'était envolé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle le détestait. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux et regarda ailleurs.

La musique changea. Lightning se tourna pour regarder le ciel, fredonnant la chanson.

Noctis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était encore plus stupéfiante de près. Ses yeux lui paraissaient familiers, comme s'il les avait déjà vu.

« Je vais danser avec vous. » dit Lightning d'une voix calme, sans plus aucune hostilité.

Le visage de Noctis s'éclaira. « Ne vous sentez pas obligée, je ne- »

« Je vais vous apprendre. » sourit-elle.

Noctis se sentit rougir. « Merci. » murmura t-il.

Lightning prit ses mains et les mit sur sa taille. « Ok, suivez mes pas. »

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre.

Noctis n'arrêtait pas de rougir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille qu'en cet instant. Pas même avec Stella.

Lihtning menait donc la danse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé en acceptant l'invitation à danser. Surtout avec Noctis. Elle bougeait doucement au rythme de la chanson. De droite à gauche.

Noctis trébucha de nombreuses fois. Au bout d'un moment, il la lâcha.

« Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. » Il lui tourna le dos.

Lightning le foudroya du regard. « Oh non. » murmura t-elle.

Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber juste après lui avoir demander de danser! Elle lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à elle.

Lightning sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle remit ses mains sur sa taille. Elle recommença à le guider et Noctis suivit ses pas, trébuchant moins.

Noctis finit par accorder ses mouvements à la danse. Lightning ne le conduisait plus du tout, Noctis prit la relève. Un main sur sa taille, l'autre tenant sa main.

Lightning le regarda et sourit. « Vous y arrivez. »

Noctis ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse remarquer.

« Oui, merci. » murmura t-il.

Lightning soupira et ferma les yeux. Noctis la fit tournoyer.

La chanson devint plus douce et lente. Il la rapprocha de lui.

Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Lightning fut encore captivée par ses yeux, tout comme Noctis l'était avec les siens.

La chanson termina, et une autre commença. Quand elle l'entendit, Lightning sortit de sa torpeur et s'éloigna rapidement de Noctis.

Ce dernier sentit sa timidité ressortir et se retourna pour cacher son visage.

« Je dois partir. » dit-elle.

Lightning le regarda une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de retourner à l'intérieur. « Ce fut amusant le temps que ça a duré, Prince. » murmura t-elle

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant un Noctis troublé.

« Attendez! » fit Noctis en se retournant, mais elle était déjà partie.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, mais il l'avait perdue de vue.

« Hey Noct! Stella te cherche partout! » l'interpela Prompto qui marchait à côté de Stella, lui lançant un regard nerveux.

« Noctis! Je voulais danser la dernière danse avec toi. »

Noctis soupira et se tourna vers sa fiancée. « N'aie-je pas déjà dit non? »

Stella fit la moue. « Noctis...je veux vraiment danser avec toi. »

Il ignora sa demande.

« Te rends-tu compte que si ça continue comme ça, les gens vont finir par le remarquer. Cela serait mauvais pour nos deux familles. » ajouta t-elle

Noctis savait qu'elle avait raison, il devrait danser avec elle un de ses jours.

« La prochaine fois. » répondit-il

Il fit signe à Prompto et Gladiolus de le suivre.

Le visage de Stella s'éclaira. « Oh vraiment? Merci Noctis, ça signifie beaucoup. »

Noctis roula des yeux et partit avec ses deux amis.

* * *

« Serah, nous devons partir. »

Serah regarda sa sœur,surprise. « Déjà? »

« Je dois assister à une réunion, et je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici. » répondit rapidement Lightning.

Si Snow était là, elle aurait peut être laisser seule sa sœur. Peut être, car dans cette situation elle aurait plutôt laisser Snow tout seul sans Serah. Lightning voyait bien que sa sœur s'amusait, mais elle voulait partir en vitesse. Elle se sentait troublée et bizarre. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça.

Serah fit la moue, mais hocha la tête, respectant le souhait de sa sœur.

« Ok. Allons-y alors. » dit Serah toujours aussi joyeusement.

* * *

« Elle se fait appeler Lightning Farron. »

Reeves sourit. « ça serait très bénéfique pour la résistance, Raines.

* * *

*oui il parle à sa moto...^^

La prochaine fois : **Chapitre 7 : Le travail d'une princesse soldat.**

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je le publierai, ma réunion de pré-rentrée étant demain...

Sur ce, bon courage à tous pour la rentrée! (Moi je vais en avoir beaucoup besoin...)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: **Le travail d'une princesse soldat

**Traduction de la fiction **_**Light of the Night Sky**_** de **_**MelodiusNocturn.**_

**Disclamer: **toujours le même

Désolée pour ce *très* long délai...je n'ai pas tellement d'excuse en plus -' à part la rentrée etc... et puis le temps passe à une vitesse!^^ (bon et puis je dois dire que j'ai commencé à écrire mes propres fanfictions... :) )

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction :) et un **énorme** merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews: Linkless-Rena-chan et LightningXx!

**LightningXx**: je suis désolée mais il faudra se montrer patiente pour le rapprochement entre Lightning et Noctis!

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée! (mieux vaut tard que jamais!)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Jamais un lit n'avait paru aussi inconfortable à la princesse Stella. Elle trouvait le matelas beaucoup trop dur. La seule chose admirable de la pièce était la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la chambre à travers le balcon. À part ça, tout était ordinaire et agaçant. Stella se mordit la lèvre en sortant de son lit. Elle mit ses chaussons rose et sortit sur le balcon pour contempler le paysage.

Plissant les yeux, elle parcourut la lumineuse capitale de Cocoon du regard. Elle adorait faire ça. Un jour elle deviendrait la souveraine de ce que les gens appellerait un Royaume. Cette pensée la fit rire. Leur façon de penser qu'elle était une belle et gentille princesse l'amusait beaucoup.

Mais la réalité était tout autre: elle était aussi cruelle que son père. Stella sourit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

La princesse tourna la tête. «Entrez»

Une jeune femme apparut, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis elle s'inclina. «Ma Lady.»

«Jihl» la salua Stella qui souriait toujours

«Vous m'avez appelé, ma Lady?» demanda Jihl en se relevant.

«Comme tu le sais, je serai nommée Primarque de Cocoon demain. Et malheureusement, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une résistance, qui se trouverait ici à Eden.» Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Jihl.

«Oui, mais ce ne sont rien de plus que des ragots. Nous n'avons eu aucun incident avec cette soi-disant résistance, ma Lady. Soyez assurée que ce ne sont que des rumeurs.»

Stella plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas la réponse de Jihl.

«Jihl, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je ne veux aucune interférences, c'est compris?»

Jihl s'inclina de nouveau. «Oui votre Grandeur.»

«Tu peux te retirer.»

«Très bien, ma Lady.» Jihl fit demi-tour et laissa Stella seule.

La princesse la regarda partir puis retourna sur le balcon.

«Primarque de Cocoon. Chef du Sanctum. Leader de Cocoon.» murmura t-elle doucement.

Ces titres sonnaient plutôt bien, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Son désir était plus qu'une envie, c'était une soif, une faim de plus de pouvoir. Qu'elle devienne Primarque ne voulait rien dire pour elle, elle voulait bien plus.

* * *

Assis à côté d'une fenêtre dans un petit café, Noctis admirait l'immensité du ciel, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à _elle._

La jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé. Il était captivé par elle. Malheureusement, elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom, et il voulait le connaître.

Il s'était senti tellement bizarre en sa présence, un sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser tout le temps à elle, ne prêtant pas du tout attention à la discussion autour de lui.

«Tu es en train de me dire qu'Ignis doit rendre visite à de la ''famille'' ici à Cocoon?»

Gladiolus hocha la tête.

Ignis était un autres de leurs amis proches.

Le blond lui lança un sourire narquois. Gladiolus le foudroya du regard, sachant déjà à quoi il pensait. «Non Prompto.»

«Mais Gladiolus!»

«Ta gueule»

Prompto soupira en signe de défaite et leva les yeux vers Noctis. Ce dernier ne leur accordant aucune attention.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le ''Prince Charmant'' n'avait fait aucune de ses remarques sarcastiques. Il passa une main devant ses yeux.

«Oh hé! La Terre appelle la Lune.»

Rien. Prompto sourit et se pencha vers son oreille.

«PRINCE CHARMANT!» cria t-il

Noctis sursauta, revenant durement à la réalité.

Prompto évita le coup de poing qui lui était destiné et se moqua du prince.

Gladiolus ne fit que soupirer à l'intention de son idiot d'ami.

«Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça, Prompto?» demanda Noctis en colère.

«Tu avais la tête dans les nuages. À quoi pensais-tu? Tu es comme ça depuis que nous sommes parti du bal.»

«Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais Noctis.» ajouta Gladiolus

Le prince savait que ses amis avaient raison. Pourtant il hésitait à leur raconter. En fait, il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Ils n'allaient, bien évidemment, plus le lâcher ensuite. Sauf s'il omettait quelques détails...

Il continua à hésiter mais après tout, c'étaient ses amis, il ne pouvait pas leur cacher ça.

Il leur sourit. «J'ai rencontré une femme.» annonça t-il

«Elle est très belle. Différente de toutes les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer...»

Prompto réfléchit un instant. «Attends un peu, cette fille avec les cheveux roses pâles...c'est elle, pas vrai? Elle a disparue en même temps que toi lors de la fête.»

Noctis resta silencieux, puis finit par acquiescer. «Oui...c'était elle.»

«Et qui est-elle? Elle et son amie, elles avaient l'air...différentes. Je veux dire, elles dégageaient une sorte d'aura, comme si elles étaient de sang noble, ou royal...» se demanda Gladiolus à voix haute.

Noctis haussa les épaules. «Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle ne m'a pas donné son nom. Mais...tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrer par le passé. Je n'arrive juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.»

Prompto lui sourit. «Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu la reverras peut être un jour!»

«Oui, combien de filles tu connais avec cette couleur de cheveux?» ajouta Gladiolus en riant.

Noctis rit doucement. «Aucune.»

«Donc il y a de fortes chances pour que tu la revois un jour.» conclurent ses amis

Noctis hocha la tête tout en leur souriant.

«Pour en revenir à Ignis...» déclara Prompto, changeant de sujet.

«Il a dit qu'il rendait visite à de la famille.» répéta Gladiolus

«Mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné auparavant» fit-il remarquer

Gladiolus soupira. «Et bien maintenant il l'a fait.»

Noctis regarda par la fenêtre. «C'est étrange, il ne m'a rien dit du tout...»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis. «Il n'a pas dit où il allait exactement non plus. C'est...il y a quelque chose de bizarre.»

Prompto sourit. «Si tu veux savoir, il doit aller voir sa petite amie.»

Gladiolus acquiesça. «Bon, passons à autre chose.»

«Mais je trouve toujours qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous.» songea Noctis

C'était très inhabituel que son meilleur ami ne l'ait pas encore contacté. Ignis n'était pas du genre solitaire à se déconnecter du monde.

Noctis hocha la tête et regarda ses amis. «Peut être avez-vous raison»

* * *

Lightning se tenait devant une porte, un panneau rouge indiquait le nom du bar : ''Le septième ciel''. Une légère lumière provenait de l'intérieur mais une large pancarte indiquait 'fermé'.

_«Frappe trois fois.» _lui avait dit Raines.

Elle frappa donc trois fois sur la grande porte devant elle. Aussitôt, quelqu'un ouvrit.

«Entrez Miss Lightning, nous vous attendions.»

Elle le reconnut tout de suite, c'était Cid Raines. Lightning se mordit la lèvre et le suivit à l'intérieur. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Plusieurs personnes attendaient, assises autour d'une table au centre de la pièce.

«Tout le monde, je vous présente Lightning Farron.»

«Traitez la bien.» ajouta une autre voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise quand elle le découvrit.

«Bonjour Lightning, je suis ton autre superviseur, Reeve Tsuesti.»

Elle était très nerveuse mais sa fierté ne la laissait pas montrer la moindre émotion. Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir, gardant son habituel visage impassible.

« Mon dieu, le vol a été interminable, j'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais.»

Des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers se firent entendre et un homme apparut derrière eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en piques et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Aussitôt qu'elle le reconnut, l'estomac de Lightning se noua.

L'homme s'assit à côté d'elle, ne remarquant apparemment pas qui était sa voisine.

«Raines, Reeve, j'ai contacté le Nora, ils devraient arriver demain. Comment s'appelait le chef déjà...? Snow? Oui Snow Villiers, il a accepté de nous rejoindre.»

Lightning serra les poings. Alors maintenant il était aussi impliqué, cet idiot allait recommencer à tourner autour de sa sœur. Elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, ils engageaient qui ils voulaient. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de réussir à finir son travail.

«Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer.» déclara Reeve

«Comme vous le savez peut être, Lightning a été désignée comme garde du corps de la Princesse Stella.»

A la mention du nom, Zack tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune princesse était assise à côté de lui, _vivante_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il savait que la jeune femme allait se mettre dans une situation plutôt délicate. Il ne l'autorisera pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exposée au danger.

«Cela n'est-il pas trop dangereux pour...heu...Lightning? Elle est nouvelle après tout, elle ne sait pas comment nous procédons. De plus je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais fait ça auparavant.» fit remarquer Zack.

Lightning le fusilla du regard et croisa les jambes. Elle détestait qu'on la croit incapable de se débrouiller.

Reeve et Raines sourirent à l'unisson.

«Mr Fair, Lightning est un soldat entraîné de la Garde Civil, je suis presque sûr qu'elle peut gérer n'importe quoi.» répliqua Raines.

«Assez de blabla. Je suis venue ici pour ma mission. Pas pour perdre mon temps.» intervint Lightning en fixant ses deux supposés superviseurs.

Reeve réprima un petit rire. «Très bien. J'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer. Il semblerait que l'armée de Tenebrae ait exilé des Ex-soldats de Cocoon. Comme vous le savez peut être déjà, beaucoup d'entre eux sont devenus des l'Cie, et Tenebrae a peur de leurs pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi ils son exilés dans des banlieues sur Pulse.»

Il soupira, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation. «Les l'Cie ne sont pas une menace pour Cocoon, mais ils les voient comme une menace et veulent les éloigner. Des citoyens innocents sont chassés de chez eux rien que pour avoir été en contact avec un d'entre eux.»

Lightning soupira, irritée. «Alors quoi? Ne peuvent-ils pas simplement cacher leurs pouvoirs?»

Reeve secoua la tête. «J'ai bien peur que non. Des examens médicaux sont imposés à tous les citoyens de Cocoon tous les ans, bien que certains réussissent à les éviter en allant à Midgar.»

Lightning jeta un coup d'œil à Zack.

«Mais n'est-il pas un ex-soldat? Un ancien première classe en plus.» dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. «Pourquoi n'a t-il pas été arrêté?»

Zack lui sourit. «Bah, je fais attention et ne me montre pas trop en public ici. J'ai un magasin à Bodhum et, la plupart du temps quelqu'un s'en occupe pour moi. Sinon je passe la plupart de mon temps à Banora, sur Pulse.» Il fit une pause puis reprit «hey, attends, comment tu sais ça?»

Lightning le fixa. «Ta tenue et tes yeux bleus caractéristiques des Soldats.»

Il sourit largement à la jeune femme. «Ahah...ouais, j'avais oublié ça.»

Son sourire fit froncer les sourcils de Lightning. «Tu ne devrais même pas être ici à Cocoon.»

Elle détourna la tête. Elle préférait éviter de s'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Zack continuait à sourire, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

«Voici le plan pour demain: Zack, tu vas emmener Tifa et Yuffie au palais. Votre mission consiste à libérer les prisonniers dans le donjon. Une fois tous les prisonniers sortis, laissez quelques détonateurs dans le palais. Cela les distraira et votre fuite sera beaucoup plus aisée.»

Reeve fit une pause et se tourna vers la jeune soldat.

«Lighning, pendant ce temps tu ne feras rien d'autre que glaner des informations sur la princesse. Tout cela est nouveau pour toi, nous ne devons donc pas trop t'exposer au danger.

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir. «Donc je suis venue ici juste pour perdre mon temps avec _ça_?»

Sa mission ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

«Nous aurons d'autres missions pour toi plus tard.» la rassura t-il

«Ta capacité à pouvoir utiliser la magie sans aucun objet nous sera très utile. Tu n'est pourtant pas une l'Cie, alors le mieux est de te garder hors de vue du public.»

Lightning se raidit, surprise. «Comment as-tu...»

«Je commandais la WRO à Midgar. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi.» déclara Reeve

Lightning se leva d'un bon. «Et quoi? Maintenant tu fouilles dans ma vie privée? Restes en dehors de ça, ça ne te concerne pas.» répliqua t-elle sèchement.

«Miss Lightning, chaque travail exige une vérifications des antécédents des employés.» ajouta Tifa, essayant de calmer la jeune soldat.

«Ceci n'est pas un travail. C'est un groupe de rebelles qui planifie une sorte de coup d'état.» lui répondit Lightning tout aussi sèchement.

«Mon dieu, tu es une enfant gâté tellement bornée.» Zack avait sûrement touché juste.

Lightning le foudroya du regard. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était une ''enfant gâtée''. Elle perdit patience.

«Je ne suis pas une enfant gâtée. Je suis Claire Farron, ta princesse! Comment oses-tu me montrer aussi peu de respect?» lâcha t-elle.

Tout le monde se tut. Reeve sourit, comme si il s'y attendait.

Zack sourit, pas du tout effrayé. «Toujours une enfant gâtée.»

Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir retirer ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourtant, elle reprit contenance rapidement et continua de fixer Zack.

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je m'appelle Lightning, c'est comprit?»

Elle le foudroya encore du regard mais cela ne semblait pas marcher...

« Attendez...vous êtes la princesse ? » s'exclama Raines en la fixant, surpris et confus en même temps.

« C'est exact Raines. Elle est notre princesse, et c'est pour cette raison que je lui ai donné cette mission. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu que tu conduirais son altesse ici, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, nos plans ont changé. Nous allons nous battre pour qu'elle récupère son droit au trône. »

« C'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de dire, mais personne ne m'écoutait ! Avec le retour de Lighty, nous pouvons railler quelques méchants et montrer à cette princesse mièvre et à son vieux qui sont les boss ! » Déclara Yuffie en se levant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. 'Lighty' ? Pourquoi, oh pourquoi cette fille avait-elle les même manies que Vanille ? Les dieux étaient contre elle en ce moment.

Tifa sourit. « Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme. »

Lightning détourna la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Ouais, têtue comme son père. Pourtant il n'était pas aussi ronchon si je me souviens bien...de qui tiens-tu ça ? » se demanda Zack tout haut.

« Ta gueule. Redeviens l'homme mort que tu as été. »

Zack sourit. « Non, les dieux m'ont accordé la vie. Ils ont décidé que si je devais mourir, ce serait en vrai héros ! »

« Plutôt comme un gros zéro. » se moqua Yuffie.

Lightning eut un petit sourire satisfait à cette réplique.

Zack se renfrogna, et essaya d'ignorer au mieux la remarque de Yuffie.

« Ma Lady... » Raines s'éclaircit la voix.

Lightning se tourna vers lui. « Juste Lightning, je suis un soldat et vous êtes mon patron. Laissons les choses comme elles étaient. »

« Si vous étiez en vie tout ce temps, pourquoi n'avez vous pas réclamé votre droit au trône ? »

Tifa et Zack s'apprêtaient à répondre, mais Lightning prit les devants.

« Cela ne te concerne pas Raines. Je suis là pour faire mon travail donc mettons fin à cette conversation inutile et continuons à préparer nos plans pour demain. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Revenons en à nos moutons. » les interrompis Reeve.

« Nous allons conserver nos plans en ce qui concerne le sauvetage de nos camarades prisonniers. Une fois cela fait, nous attaquerons le palais, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer. » conclut-il

« Et moi ? » demanda Lightning en se rasseyant, croisant ses bras et ses jambes.

« Tu feras comme prévu. »

« Pourquoi ? » commença t-elle à s'énerver.

« Parce que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessée, princesse. » répliqua Reeve.

« écoute bien : je ne suis plus une princesse, donc quel est le problème ? »

Zack se leva et la fixa droit dans les yeux. « Claire. »

Lightning grimaça à l'entente de son véritable prénom.

« Écoutes, tes parents ont travaillé dur pour te donner un futur meilleur, c'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons pas le droit de te mettre en danger. Tu as 21 ans maintenant, arrête d'agir comme une enfant et écoute nous pour une fois. Nous nous fichons que tu sois la princesse ou pas. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de te protéger. Quoi que tu puisses dire. Nous sommes au courant que tu es un soldat, et que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que cette mission, mais nous tenons à ce que la possibilité de ta mort soit réduite au néant. »

Lightning soutint son regard. Il était en train de la réprimander, Zack venait juste de la sermonner comme une enfant ! Elle détourna le regard. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas passer un savon. Sans parler qu'elle ne s'était jamais fait réprimander par Zack. Elle se mordit la langue. Qu'importe combien elle avait envie de répliquer, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Très bien. » marmonna t-elle amèrement.

Zack lui sourit. Elle évitait son regard, le visage rouge d'embarras et de colère.

« Écoute Claire- » commença Raines

« Lightning » corrigea cette dernière.

« Faites moi une faveur et dépêchez-vous, vous gaspillez mon temps. »

Ils soupirèrent tous, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre la soldat têtue.

Raines continua. « Lightning, te conformeras-tu à nos plans pour demain ? Je t'assure que nous te confierons de meilleurs missions plus tard. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

« Bien. »

Raines et Reeve sourirent, soulagés.

« Bien alors notre plan est fin prêt. Rappel à tous : rendez-vous dans le passage souterrain à midi précisément. »

« Zack » appela Reeve. «Souviens-toi de contacter le Nora. Informe les de nos plans. »

L'ex-soldat acquiesça et le salua.

« En ce qui te concerne Lightning, tu me rejoindras plus tôt. Rendez-vous aux portes du palais à 10h. » lui dit Raines.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Au fait... » intervint soudain Yuffie « Que fait-on du 'Prince Charmant' ? »

« Oh, Noctis ? » demanda Raines

« Ouais »

« Il ne doit pas être bléssé. » répondit-il

Lightning leva les yeux vers lui. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Nous ne blessons pas d'anciens camarades. » sourit Zack.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. « Pour autant que je me souvienne, il est du côté de nos ennemis. Il est fiancé à Stella » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, par conséquent l'alliance n'est pas scellée. » contra Raines.

Voyant que la réponse ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme, Reeve ajouta :

« Lightning, ne le blesse pas. »

« J'ai compris, je n'essayerai pas de le tuer. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit, soyez sûrs que je ne l'épargnerai pas. » prévint-elle, montrant clairement son aversion pour le Prince.

Pourtant au fond, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'était auparavant. En vérité, il était gentil, mais Lightning balaya ce sentiment et recommença à le détester.

Ils se mirent tous à rire doucement.

« Compris. C'est pour ça que tu es le garde du corps, il ne t'attaquera pas. Nous sommes assurés que tu seras en sécurité. » sourit Zack.

Lightning le fixa de nouveau. Il lui faisait penser à un certain blond, sans-emploi, et inutile homme.

« Bien, la réunion est finie. » déclara Raines. Il salua tout le monde et monta les escaliers.

Reeve fit signe à Yuffie de le suivre. « Viens, nous avons encore d'autres choses à faire. »

La jeune fille sauta de son siège, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok ! À bientôt Light ! » dit-elle avant de partir derrière Reeve.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Zack se leva et se dirigea immédiatement vers Lightning. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Puis elle s'adoucit. « Idiot. » murmura t-elle, cachant ses rougeurs.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. » dit doucement Zack.

Lightning se sentit encore comme une enfant. Elle se relaxa. Depuis combien de temps une paires de bras forts ne l'avait-elle pas serrée comme ça. ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cela lui faisait penser aux câlins de son père. Sentant la tristesse commencer à l'envahir, elle cacha rapidement ses sentiments, se rappelant qu'ils étaient inutiles.

« Oui et bien, je suis contente de te revoir aussi. » murmura t-elle en retour en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Zack.

Il lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Dit à Serah que je lui passe le bonjour. »

« Oh et ne te surmènes pas trop. » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce trait de caractère semble se répéter dans la lignée des Strife. Ton père était têtu comme une mule. J'ai bien peur qu'en plus de lui ressembler, tu as hérité de sa personnalité. »

Tifa rigola en l'entendant. « Mais une chose est sûre, tu n'as pas hérité de sa timidité. »

Zack rit avec Tifa et Lightning fit une moue boudeuse.

Zack le remarqua. « Wouah je n'avais pas vu cette moue depuis des années ! »

Lightning le foudroya du regard et se leva. « Je rentre chez moi. »

« Nous t'aimons gamine. Ne l'oublie pas. » dit Zack avant de la dépasser. « à plus tard. »

« Lightning, fait attention. » ajouta Tifa d'une voix maternelle.

Lightning hocha la tête. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. » répondit-elle froidement.

* * *

«Ne souhaites tu pas être aux côtés de ton prince, Ignis?»

L'homme secoua négativement la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Pardonnez moi, mais je dois aider la résistance. Pas seulement parce que Cocoon est ma maison, mais la famille Royale m'était proche. Je dois venger leur mort.»

«je vois, mais n'est-il pas ton ami?»

Ignis sourit. «Oui, c'est un très bon ami, mais je ne peux pas accepter son mariage avec Stella.»

Il fronça les sourcils. «j'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait devenir Primarque.»

Reeve acquiesça «Oui. Mais nous attaquerons le palais demain. J'ai informé les autres qu'ils devront libérer les prisonniers.»

Il soupira et fit une pause. «Mais, je vais te demander à toi, l'ordre d'assassiner la princesse Stella.»

«Je le ferai»

«Si tu échoues, fuis. Je préfère t'avoir vivant que mort, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des pertes.»

«Oui, bien sûr» acquiesça Ignis

«J'enverrai Vincent pour t'aider. Vous serez plus efficace à deux, après tout.» déclara Reeve

«En parlant de lui, où -»

«Il sera bientôt de retour, je lui ai donné une autre mission.» le coupa Reeve

Ignis eut un sourire satisfait. «Prépare toi à chasser dans les clubs Noct, tu redeviendras bientôt un joyeux homme célibataire.»

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **8. Mission phase 1 : Surprise ?**

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais le publier...je ne vais sûrement pas trop avoir le temps au moins jusqu'au mois de janvier...désolée !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Mission phase 1 : Surprise?  
**

Note de la traductrice:

Bonjour à tous !

Oui je sais, ça fait...heu...depuis novembre que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre...^^ en même temps j'avais dit que je n'allais pas avoir le temps jusqu'au moins le mois de janvier!

Bon, on est en février maintenant, alors je m'excuse quand même pour ce long délai!

Nan, et puis faut dire qu'à part Emokami (merci beaucoup pour ta review!) je n'avais pas eu de commentaire depuis octobre! Alors bon, ça ne motive pas beaucoup non plus^^

Je remercie donc grandement Emokami, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas encore là il faut bien l'avouer...

Sinon, toujours avec un train de retard, joyeux noël et bonne année ! XD

PS : Chapitre corrigé!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_« Tu es rentré... »_

Cloud se redressa sur sa chaise et leva les yeux vers l'infinité du ciel bleu.

La voix se fit à nouveau entendre: « _Bienvenu à la maison. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir d'où elle provenait, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un léger rire. Il arrêta de chercher et repensa à ce que la voix venait juste de dire.

« Maison? » pensa t-il à voix haute « Mais j'ai déjà une maison. »

Mais aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, la voix rit_. « Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas? »_

L'instant d'après, Cloud Strife se retrouva soudainement propulsé dans un endroit totalement différent: un champ sans fin de fleurs blanches et jaunes.

Puis il sentit comme une main sur son épaule.

« Oublié quoi? Mon nom est Cloud Strife, je suis livreur, j'habite dans- »

_« Ce n'est pas ton vrai chez toi. Tu as vraiment oublié. »_ le coupa la voix_. « Cloud, tu me manques. »_

« Je te manque? » se demanda t-il. « Mais...ça veut dire que tu sais qui je suis. »

La voix soupira_. « Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas? Tu es mon mari après tout. »_

Cloud se pétrifia à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Après le premier choc passé, Il finit par réussir à se retourner. Une belle femme se tenait derrière lui, qui lui souriait doucement.

La première chose qui le frappa fut ses yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes dans lesquels il se perdait. Il respira profondément.

Les cheveux châtains de la femme tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, et un délicat diadème ornait sa tête. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes.

Elle se pencha vers lui en souriant_. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »_

Cloud rougit et détourna les yeux, sentant des papillons dans son ventre. Son cœur était comme plus léger en présence de cette femme. Il se sentait bien.

« Je... » Il s'interrompit « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. De rien, rien du tout. Même si j'essayais, mes souvenirs de toi sont perdus... »

La femme continua de sourire, et rit doucement.

_« Dilly dally shilly shally... »_ chanta t-elle.

Cloud tourna la tête, rougissant comme un ados de 15 ans.

« Allez Aerith, arrête. » soupira t-il.

La jeune femme rit. « _Tu vois que tu te souviens, tu dois juste essayer. »_

Sans qu'il sache comment, Cloud, d'une certaine manière, connaissait son prénom. Il commença lentement à regagner des images d'elle. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Aerith sourit. Elle retira l'anneau qu'elle portait et l'accrocha au bout d'une chaîne, sous le regard attentif du blond. Elle lui fit ensuite signe d'incliner un peu la tête.

Cloud hésita un instant avant d'obéir. Aerith lui mit la chaîne autour du cou et embrassa l'anneau avant de reculer.

_« C'est ma bague de mariage... »_

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. « _Mon temps est écoulé maintenant, mais Cloud, fait de ton mieux. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »_

Sur ce, elle disparue.

Quand il reprit connaissance, Cloud était assis sur une chaise, toujours en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il chercha du regard Aerith, mais ne la vit nul part. Il regarda alors si le collier qu'elle lui avait donné était toujours autour de son cou et à sa surprise, il y était.

Cloud sourit légèrement et retourna à la contemplation du ciel.

* * *

**Le Palais Royal, 10h30 du matin**

Lightning s'était décidée à rentrer dans le palais avec Cid Raines, afin d'être présentée à la princesse Stella.

Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de sourire encore et encore à Lightning, se comportant en parfaite princesse douce et gentille. Mais Lightning savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

De temps en temps, elle tournait la tête vers Cid, et celui-ci lui intimait silencieusement de garder son calme.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Stella.

« Suis-moi Lightning. » ordonna Stella.

Elle obéit et suivit la princesse dans les couloirs du château.

« Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu exactement? » demanda Stella.

Lightning se força à répondre: « Oerba my lady. »

« Ah, j'ai une cousine qui vit là-bas. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Oerba Dia Vanille » Compléta Lightning sans réfléchir.

Un peu surprise par la rapidité de la réponse, la jeune princesse demanda en souriant:

« Comment le sais-tu? »

« Oerba est ma maison. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Stella hocha la tête. « Ah, Vanille est ma cousine préférée. J'admire sa nature insouciante, bien que ce ne soit pas un comportement de souverain. »

Lightning se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance? » l'interrogea soudainement la princesse.

La jeune soldat acquiesça.

« Majesté, votre bien-être est ma priorité. »

Bien sûr elle mentait effrontément, elle ne la protégerai jamais, mais elle devait obtenir ce travail.

Stella lui sourit et, tout en marchant, déclara:

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas la Shinra. Tous ces pauvres gens qui vivent dans ces taudis dégoûtants. Alors que les pays voisins, quelque soit le niveau de pauvreté de leur peuple, vivent dans la prospérité. De plus Midgar est une machine à monstre. Et tous ces montres créés pourraient détruire n'importe quel gouvernement. »

La conversation prenait soudainement une tournure plus intéressante. Lightning était toute ouïe, elle ne pensait pas que Stella lui sortirait ça comme ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est pourquoi Tenebrae s'efforcera à tout prix de les faire tomber. Bien sûr, une guerre s'ensuivra... »

Elle rit légèrement. « Père est contre évidement. Ce vieux sénile... »

D'une main elle replaça ses cheveux en arrière. « Quand je deviendrai Reine de Tenebrae je ferai en sorte que la Shinra tombe entre mes mains. »

Lightning se mordit la langue.

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ceci? » ne put t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Parce que tu es mon garde du corps, non? »

Lightning acquiesça, incertaine et suspicieuse envers la princesse.

* * *

**Réseaux souterrains d'Eden, 11:30**

« Tout est prêt? » questionna Zack

« Ouais! » répondit Snow

L'ex-soldat avait expliqué à tous ce qu'ils devraient faire. Ils avaient commencé leur mission à 11h précise, et avaient emprunté les souterrains pour pouvoir atteindre le palais.

« Hey les gars! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui les appelait, même si Zack et Tifa s'en doutaient.

C'était Yuffie, toujours aussi énergique.

« La voie est li- » elle se stoppa et recula d'un pas en remarquant Snow.

« Woua mec, tu es énorme! » s'exclama t-elle

Zack soupira « Yuffie...ne commence pas. »

« Heu...bonjour à toi aussi. » répondit le grand blond. « Je m'appelle Snow, Snow Villiers. »

Yuffie l'examina attentivement. « Finalement à bien te regarder, tu n'es pas si extraordinaire. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu as des matérias sur toi. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire espiègle.

Zack s'approcha d'elle et lui pinça la joue gauche.

« hé gamine, parle moins fort. Les matérias ne sont pas autorisées ici. »

« Hey! » cria t-elle.

Une fois que zack l'eut lâchée, la jeune fille le fusilla du regard et lui tira la langue.

« Désolé, c'est Yuffie. Tu...t'habitueras à elle. »

« Enfin bref. » reprit Yuffie « La voie est libre. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir un seul garde aux alentours. Ce qui est un peu étrange. Normalement les donjons sont très bien gardés... »

Zack plissa les yeux, méfiant, et saisit la poignée de son épée.

« Soyez attentifs, nous pourrions avoir une surprise. »

« Je vous informerai si jamais quelque chose arrive, et... » une matéria tomba de la poche de Yuffie, la coupant dans sa phrase.

Zack regarda la boule lumineuse rouler jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Yuffie... » fit-il en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

Yuffie sourit, un peu gênée. « Oh allez! C'est Reeve qui me l'a donnée! Si je l'avait volée, je te l'aurais dit, idiot! »

Le brun ramassa la matéria et la lui lança. Elle sauta pour pouvoir l'attraper, puis elle partie.

Zack soupira une nouvelle fois.

Snow rit « Woua, quelle boule d'énergie! »

Tifa secoua la tête en souriant. « Tu n'as pas idée... »

Le groupe continua d'avancer. Il n'y avait toujours aucun monstre en vue. Les souterrains n'étaient pourtant pas connus pour abriter des monstres, mais Zack préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il continuait d'examiner les alentours, méfiant.

Snow le regarda attentivement. « On dirait Lightning... » murmura t-il

L'homme se comportait comme elle quand elle était de service.

_Ça doit être un truc de soldat._ pensa t-il.

* * *

**Palais Royal d'Eden, 12h15**

Après avoir fait un tour avec la princesse Stella, Lightning eut droit à une pause. La princesse lui avait laissé trente minutes. Elle remerciait grandement la déesse pour cela.

Profitant du temps qui lui était accordé, le jeune femme vagabonda dans les jardins du palais.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils auraient changé en 10 ans, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Quand elle était entrée dans les jardins, elle s'était stoppée pour les observer.

Il y avait plus de fleurs, et Lightning sourit en remarquant que celles que sa mère avait planté sur les côtés étaient restées intactes.

Elle enjamba les lys pour contempler leur beauté.

_« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? »_

Lightning leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix familière.

« Qui es-tu? » demanda t-elle

_« Ma chérie, est-ce si facile d'oublier la personne qui t'as mise au monde? » _gloussa la voix

« Maman? » demanda t-elle, incertaine.

Mais la voix était partie. La jeune femme soupira de déception et reporta son attention sur les fleurs.

« Que... » Elle s'arrêta. « Hm...peu importe. »

Elle ne se laisserai pas envahir par ses émotions.

OoOoO

Noctis n'avait rien à faire. Il en avait fini avec ses obligations pour la journée.

Il savait que sa fiancée allait devenir Primarque. Évidemment, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'y assister.

Il soupira alors qu'il entrait dans les jardins. Quand il leva les yeux, il s'arrêta net.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise à la vue de cheveux roses, à seulement quelques pas de lui.

Il pensa tout d'abord que son esprit lui jouait un tour. Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il sourit. C'était vraiment elle, la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée au bal.

Noctis baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devrait l'approcher ou non, mais il se reprit rapidement.

Il était prince, le future Roi de la dynastie des Caelum, pas un lâche.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers elle.

« Hum...Mademoiselle? » Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler, vu qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom.

Lightning tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.

« Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda t-elle.

Noctis se raidi.

« Me donner votre nom, si vous le voulez bien... »

Il soupira mentalement, se trouvant pathétique.

Lightning détourna la tête. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait vous intéresser... » répliqua t-elle instantanément.

Noctis se sentit rejeté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

« Ligthning »" répondit-elle soudainement

« Je suis Lightning, je travaille pour la Princesse Stella. » ajouta t-elle, essayant d'ignorer le regard du prince.

Noctis sourit. « Lightning...c'est un joli nom. » murmura t-il.

Lightning rougit légèrement, mais reprit très vite son habituel visage impassible.

« Ligthning! Ta pause est finie. » lui lança Jihl, qui se tenait à l'entrée du jardin.

Lightning se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Peut être à plus tard, Prince. »

Puis elle se retourna, n'osant pas le regarder en face, et partit.

« Lightning » chuchota Noctis pour lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres. « Lightning... »

Puis il partit à son tour.

* * *

**Palais Royal d'Eden, 13h30**

Yuffie, comme toujours, s'occupait de l'espionnage. Elle était incroyablement douée pour ça.

À chaque fois, un couple de garde passait par là et elle disparaissait sans laisser de trace.

Elle avait placé beaucoup de détonateurs dans le palais, dont les couloirs et la salle de réunion, ainsi que deux dans les donjons.

Et bien sûr, tous ses efforts avaient été possible grâce à l'utilisation de matérias.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Yuffie se dirigea vers la salle du trésor.

« Reeve, je suis dans la salle du trésor. » annonça t-elle dans son émetteur.

« Bien. Trouve la statue de Cosmos. »

Yuffie sourit. « Message reçu! »

* * *

- **15h15 -**

C'était l'heure du discours de Stella. Noctis se tenait à ses côtés, habillé d'un costume noir contrastant avec la robe rose que portait sa fiancée.

Jihl et Lightning se tenaient derrière eux.

« Peuple de Cocoon, je suis honorer de devenir votre dirigeante. Je sais bien que mon royaume est responsable de la mort de votre dernier Roi, Sa Majesté Cloud, et de la Reine Aerith... »

Lightning serra les dents à ses mots.

« ...ainsi que des deux jeunes princesses. Je sais qu'aucunes paroles de réconfort ne soulagera votre douleur, ni la haine que vous éprouvez envers mon pays encore aujourd'hui. Mais je vous assure, chers citoyens de Cocoon, que je ferai de mon mieux pour être la souveraine dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Je me battrai pour vous si besoin. C'est mon devoir en tant que Primarque. Ensemble, nous ferons de Cocoon un pays prospère! Au nom de Ses défuntes Altesses royales. Vive Cocoon! »

Lightning plissa les yeux. On entendait les réjouissances des citoyens d'Eden.

Noctis se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Lightning et vit la haine au fond de ses yeux bleus. Une profonde haine.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Lightning n'était pas heureuse pour Stella, tout comme lui, mais pourquoi tant de haine? La jeune femme avait pourtant juré loyauté à la princesse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

Cela piquait encore plus sa curiosité, et son attraction pour elle n'en devenait que plus forte.

* * *

**16h30**

Ignis était positionné sur la haute tour. Son long fusil braqué sur Stella.

Il était seul, Vincent n'étant pas venu, et attendait le bon moment pour tirer.

Il n'avait jamais raté une cible de toute sa vie, et cela n'était pas près d'arriver aujourd'hui.

Il pouvait la voir. Stella était tranquillement en train de manger avec ses invités pour célébrer sa ''victoire''.

Mais Ignis savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Il se prépara et se positionna pour viser la princesse. Mais peu importe l'angle de tir, il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la gâchette pour l'instant. Stella était collée à Noctis, et il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser son meilleur ami.

Il soupira de frustration.

* * *

**Aéroport international d'Eden - 16h45**

Cloud était enfin arrivé à Eden, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas dehors, un bras le tira en arrière. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais réussit de justesse à retrouver son équilibre.

Quand il leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait intercepté, il rencontra deux yeux rouges.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t-il.

Vincent soupira. « Cloud, tu ne devrais pas aller plus loin dans la capitale. Tu te ferai arrêter. »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom? »

« Cloud, c'est important. » insista Vincent en ignorant sa question.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu. »

Il soupira à nouveau. « Sa majesté, toujours aussi bornée. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Quoi ? Majesté ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » s'énerva Cloud.

Vincent lui serra le bras. « Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire. »

Il remarqua l'anneau autour de son cou. « Cet anneau appartient à Lady Aerith, la défunte Reine. »

Cloud plissa les yeux. « Tu connais Aerith. »

Il acquiesça. « En effet. Elle est notre dernière Reine. »

Cloud le fixa un moment.

« Très bien, je te suis. » dit-il froidement.

« Attends, prends ça. » Vincent lui tendit un manteau avec une capuche.

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Pour passer inaperçu. »

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel et l'enfila, rabaissant la capuche pour cacher son visage. Après quoi il suivit l'homme vers un endroit plus discret.

* * *

**Donjons du palais – 17h15**

Snow, Zack et Tifa avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans les donjons.

Snow avait battu un garde, et puis plus rien, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre.

« Un seul garde...tenez vous prêts, des renforts viendront sûrement plus tard... » Il s'arrêta. « Bien que Yuffie n'ait signalé la présence d'aucun garde... »

Il plissa les yeux. « Dépêchons nous de délivrer les autres. »

La plupart des prisonniers était ravi de voir Zack, beaucoup lancèrent un 'Général Zack !' ou un 'Chef !', d'autres encore l'appelèrent 'Lord Zack'.

Ils réussirent à ouvrir toutes les cellules et relâcher tous les prisonniers. Tout ça grâce à Zack, son épée pouvait trancher n'importe quoi. Alors que Snow et Tifa se servaient d'un moyen plus banal : une clé.

« écoutez moi tous » ordonna Zack. « Vous pouvez tous vous échapper par cette porte là-bas. »

Il montra la porte en question puis continua « Et rappelez-vous, le prix de la liberté est élevé. Mais nous combattrons toujours avec honneur. C'est compris? »

Les soldats le saluèrent. « Oui, monsieur ! »

« Une fois que vous serez sortis, allez chez Cid. Il vous emmènera à Midgar. Je vous retrouverai ensuite là-bas. Ok? »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Les soldats obéirent et partirent.

Zack fixa la porte menant à l'intérieur du palais, le visage soudain plus sérieux. « C'est parti »

Ses mots sonnèrent comme un ordre, ce qui surprit Snow.

Puis lui et Tifa suivirent l'ex-soldat.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : **Mission phase 2 : Terminée?**

Je me suis rendue compte que ça allait bientôt faire un an que j'ai commencé cette traduction (que le temps passe vite!)

Alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait absolument que je publie ce neuvième chapitre avant le 27 mars, date de publication de cette traduction, pour avoir écris au moins dix chapitres (en comptant le prologue) en un an!

Donc soyez tranquilles, la suite se fera moins attendre^^

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont encore! (moi je n'avais qu'une semaine... :'( )


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Mission phase 2: terminée?  
**

Bonjour bonjour! (ou bonsoir!)

Voici le chapitre 9, comme promis ;)

Je vous remercie tous ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir! 3

Alors je prends le temps de vous répondre à tous:

Linoa87 et LittleCherry10: je suis très contente que vous aimiez ma traduction! C'est vrai que c'est moins facile (et moins rapide^^) que ce qu'on peut penser! ;)

Saaki-chan: «Ta traduction est parfaite» O_O je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire! *rougie* Mais je ne dirais pas que ma traduction est parfaite, loin de là^^ Pour ce qui est de Noctis et Lightning un peu OOC, je dirais que déjà Noctis on ne connait pas encore son caractère, et puis que c'est une histoire UA (= univers alternatif il me semble).

Je sais que les délais entre chaque chapitre sont assez long à chaque fois (et je m'en excuse...), mais pour que j'écrive, il faut que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre devant moi et que je ne sois pas trop fatiguée^^ car quand je m'y mets je ne m'arrête pas avant plusieurs heures (faire petit bout par petit bout est quelque chose à ne pas faire, on s'y perd et on n'a pas le temps de se mettre vraiment dedans et après le texte peut manquer de fluidité.)

Et j'ai quand même pas mal de contrôle ces temps-ci, malgré que je sois à la fac^^ je ne vois absolument pas le temps passé, alors parfois je ne me rends même pas compte que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps...

Puis je dois avouer que, pour que l'histoire soit plus cohérente et plus fluide, je dois modifier quelques trucs à chaque fois mais sans trop changer le texte original, ce qui est plutôt dur...si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai changé plus ou moins subtilement pour que ça passe mieux^^

Emokami: Oui c'est fou ce que les reviews peuvent booster! Et oui ma petite sœur est ma correctrice ;) moi je ne vois plus mes fautes au bout d'un moment alors je sais pas si j'en ai fais beaucoup. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien!

PS: Chapitre corrigé!^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

«Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin?» demanda Cloud qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il avait un colis à livrer et cet homme l'empêchait de faire son boulot.

«Majesté, tu es en danger ici. Si jamais les soldats de Tenebrae t'aperçoivent, ils n'hésiterons pas à te tuer sur le champs.»

«Majesté_? _Vous devez vous tromper, désolé mais je ne peux pas être roi.» Il se détourna de Vincent, prêt à partir, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras avec sa main de métal.

«Tu es Cloud Strife, Roi de Cocoon, que tu le veuilles ou non.» répliqua t-il

Cloud se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.  
«Quelles preuves as-tu de ce que tu avances?» lui demanda Cloud en se libérant de sa poigne.

Vincent sourit faiblement.  
«L'anneau d'Aerith.» répéta t-il

Cloud se crispa à l'entente du nom de sa femme. «Qu'en est-il d'elle?»

«Elle est morte, Cloud...il y a dix ans.» répondit-il

Le cœur de Cloud se serra. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que c'était la cas, mais l'entendre lui fit mal.

«Elle était la reine de Cocoon et tu étais le roi. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses.» répéta encore une fois Vincent.

Mais Cloud n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, bien qu'il sut que l'homme disait la vérité. Il détourna le regard.  
«Même si je suis roi, à quoi bon maintenant que j'ai pratiquement perdu toute ma mémoire?»

Vincent soupira. «Une fois que tu auras fini ton travail, appelle moi, je dois te parler de plusieurs choses. Mais pour l'instant, fais profil bas lorsque tu te déplaces dans la capital, ne laisses surtout pas les gens voir ton visage.»

Vincent lui donna une carte avec son numéro. «J'ai finalement acheté un portable, comme tu n'arrêtais pas de me harceler à ce sujet...»

Cloud prit la carte qu'il lui tendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
«Si je suis le roi, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir, pas une deuxième fois. Je sens que je pourrai retrouver mes souvenirs dans cette ville.»

Vincent essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.  
«Majesté, si c'est bien toi alors tu peux le faire.»

* * *

**Palais Royal**

Lightning regardait en silence les gens qui s'amusaient tout autour d'elle. D'une, elle ne voulait pas être là, et de deux, elle était entourée de tous les gens qu'elle détestait le plus.

Elle attendait toujours le signal de Yuffie, qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder. Cela l'irrita encore davantage.

«Ah votre Altesse, ces fous croient vraiment que vous vous souciez d'eux.» rit doucement Jihl

Lightning l'entendit et fronça les sourcils.

«Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient perdu la guerre il y a dix ans.» reprit un autre.

Lightning se leva doucement et inclina la tête.  
«Votre Altesse, veuillez m'excuser je ne me sens pas très bien.» mentit-elle.

En vérité elle était en colère, pas seulement contre eux, mais aussi contre elle. Car elle ne pouvait rien répondre aux insultes sur son pays.

Noctis l'observait attentivement, examinant le moindre de ses mouvements, ses expressions. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la lâcher des yeux. Il était très fort pour deviner l'état d'esprit des gens, et là il savait que la jeune femme mentait: elle était en colère.

Il soupira et jeta un regard réprobateur à Jihl. «Miss Nabaat, veuillez vous abstenir d'insulter le pays dans lequel nous nous trouvons.»

Stella rit. «Oh Noctis, ce qu'elle disait n'était que pure vérité.»

Noctis se tourna vers elle. «Il n'est pas convenable pour une princesse d'être aussi indélicate.»

Elle le foudroya du regard et s'éloigna.

Le prince se leva et s'excusa auprès des invités. Il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Lightning pour le comportement de sa fiancé et des autres.

Lightning se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas défendre son pays? Sa maison?

Noctis sentit sa tristesse et pour quelques étranges raisons, il se sentit lui aussi un peu triste.

«Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi faible.» murmura t-elle pour elle-même

Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, Noctis se sentit encore pire. Il voulu la toucher mais il se retint.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait de ton mieux. _Entendit Lightning.  
C'était encore cette voix qui lui semblait si familière. Son regard devint encore plus triste.

«Miss Lightning.» L'interpella cette fois une voix familière mais très déplaisante, derrière elle.

Elle plissa les yeux, cachant instantanément toutes ses émotions.  
«Votre Altesse.» dit-elle lentement.

«Excusez-les pour leur impolitesse. C'était injuste de leur part.»

«Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous soudainement?» répliqua t-elle froidement.

«Parce que c'est votre pays natal, non?»

«Occupez-vous de vos affaires.»

«Si vous détestez autant Tenebrae, pourquoi servez-vous Stella?»

«Vous posez trop de questions. Laissez-moi seule.»  
Lightning commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi cela intéressait-il tellement Noctis? Elle détestait que les gens se mêlent de ses affaires.

* * *

«Bien, petite princesse, assieds toi juste là.»  
Ignis avait le doigt sur la gâchette. Une simple pression suffirait à mettre fin à la vie de Stella et au malheur de son meilleur ami, ainsi qu'à venger la mort de son cousin.

Il avait juste à appuyer et tout serait fini. Il sourit.

BANG

Le coup était enfin parti, brisant la vitre.  
Les invités s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, alarmés par le bruit. Des cris venant de la salle à manger se firent entendre. Noctis entendit le tir et courut vers la source du vacarme, Lightning sur ses talons.  
Un autre coup de feu partit, cette fois-ci pour blesser Stella, mais Noctis intervint à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses yeux virant instantanément au rouge carmin. La balle fût déviée de sa trajectoire.

Ignis grimaça. «Ah j'aurai dû me douter que j'échouerai avec Noctis dans les parages.»  
Il soupira. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de partir.»

OoO

Stella se jeta sur Noctis. « Tu m'as sauvé, merci! »

Noctis resta froid envers elle, comme toujours. «Ce n'était rien.»

Stella s'écarta de lui et se tourna vers Jihl.  
«Trouves-moi le responsable de tout ça.»

«Oui my Lady!» répondit cette dernière. Puis elle lança à Lightning: «Restes près de moi.»

Cette dernière hocha la tête à contrecœur et la suivit.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi cherchait partout, dans les moindres recoins de la salle du trésor.  
«C'est pas vrai! J'aurai aimé que Reeve me donne au moins un petit indice!» grommela t-elle, agacée.

«Même les matérias ne sont pas aussi difficiles à trouver.»  
Elle soupira puis continua ses recherches.  
«Ah ah! Je l'ai trouvée!» S'écria t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en sautillant sur place.

Devant elle se trouvait la statue d'une femme magnifique. La déesse, Cosmos. Yuffie sourit.  
«Le Don de la Déesse, je me demande à quoi ça sert et pourquoi le vieux la veut.» se demanda t-elle tout en prenant l'orbe qui ornait la statue.

Elle sortie son émetteur de sa poche.  
«Reeve, mission achevée!» annonça t-elle.

«Bien, le signal?» demanda t-il

«Je m'en occupe mec!»

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.» soupira Reeve.

Yuffie sourit.  
«Ouais, ouais.» répondit-elle rapidement avant de couper la communication.

Soudain, elle entendit un coup de feu non loin.  
«Bien, que la meilleure partie de la fête commence!» dit elle avant de se glisser hors de la salle et de battre en retraite.

«Boom!» chuchota t-elle, puis elle pressa le bouton rouge. «Mission complète.»

Des explosions se firent entendre à travers tout le palais. Le sol trembla légèrement. Une autre bombe avait explosé dans la salle à manger, une bombe fumigène faite spécialement pour permettre à Lightning de s'enfuir. C'était sa chance de partir et de ne jamais se retrouver de nouveau près de Stella.

* * *

Stella toussait, la gorge irritée par toute la fumée. Elle leva une main devant sa bouche et fit de son mieux pour en inhaler le moins possible. Il faisait sombre, elle ne pouvait rien voir.

Noctis, lui, le pouvait grâce au pouvoir du cristal. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges sang, mais il garda lui aussi une main devant la bouche.

Lightning ne pouvait quand à elle presque plus bouger, elle avait inspiré trop de fumée. Alors qu'elle essayait de chercher un moyen de sortir, un bras la saisit. Surprise, elle se débattit et essaya de frapper la personne qui l'avait attraper, mais sans succès.

«Majesté, n'aie crainte. Viens avec moi, ta sécurité est primordiale.»

La voix lui parut familière. Elle arrêta de se débattre, et l'homme la prit dans ses bras pour la porter. Lightning se crispa et se retint de le frapper.

«Nous devons partir avant que la fumée se dissipe.»

Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre et une autre vitre se brisa. Elle sentit l'homme bondir et sauter, mais elle n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'il faisait. Elle gardait les yeux fermés pour les protéger de la fumée.

Bien que sa vision ne fût pas excellente, dans l'état où il se trouvait, Noctis vit un homme emmener Lightning et fuir avec elle. Mais il avait aussi entendu le mot ''Majesté'' s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était vraiment Lightning? Elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Il voulait en savoir plus, et plus il en savait plus son attraction envers elle continuait d'augmenter.

* * *

**Les Rues d'Eden.**

Des soldats de Tenebrae parcouraient toute la ville. Serah était inquiète...quel était tout ce vacarme? Est-ce que Lightning allait bien?  
Un cri la sortit de ses pensées.

« Hey! Lâchez moi! Je n'ai rien fait de mal! » clamait un garçon à l'un des gardes. « Je suis ici en vacances, je n'habite même pas à Cocoon espèces d'idiots! »

Le garde eut l'air de le croire car il le relâcha. L'enfant atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd.

«Les salauds.» murmura t-il entre ses dents.

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda une Serah inquiète en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
Elle remarqua qu'il avait un hématome sur le bras. «Laisse moi t'aider.»  
Elle plaça sa main sur la blessure et une lueur verte s'en dégagea. Quand elle eut finit, son bras était complètement guérit.

Le garçon rougit légèrement «Merci...»

«Hé vous là-bas!» l'interpella quelqu'un derrière elle.

Serah se leva.

«Toi, sale l'cie!»

«Je ne suis pas une l'cie!»

Le garde lui agrippa le bras fermement.

« J'ai dit que je n'étais pas une l'cie, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi, je suis juste une étudiante ! »

« Lâchez-la, elle essayait juste de m'aider ! » tenta d'intervenir le garçon, mais il fût repoussé brutalement.

« Tu viens avec nous. » lança le soldat à Serah

Cette dernière essaya vainement de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme.  
« Snow, Lightning, aidez-moi. » gémit-elle

« HEY ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Le visage caché sous une capuche, il tendit une orbe bleue.  
« Vous avez fait tomber votre matéria, miss ? »

Serah le regarda bizarrement. « Hein, matéria? »  
Soudain elle compris, et elle joua le jeu. « Oh oui, je l'ai accidentellement fait tomber. Dieu merci je croyais l'avoir perdue pour de bon. »

« Matéria ? Leur utilisation est interdite ici. » Ajouta un garde.

Serah se tourna vers lui. « Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dit je suis juste une étudiante. Je viens de Midgar donc je ne connais pas bien les lois de Cocoon. »

La garde la détailla du regard, et le regard innocent de Serah finit par le convaincre. Il se gratta la tête en soupirant.  
« Ben maintenant tu le sais, donc c'est la dernière fois que tu utilises le pouvoir des matérias à Cocoon. Compris miss ? »

Serah lui sourit. « Oui bien sûr. Merci. »

Les gardes grommelèrent et partirent.

Le jeune garçon regarda Serah et l'homme encapuchonné.  
« Merci, miss...euh... »

« Serah. Appelle moi Serah, et tu es... ? »

« Hope. Merci pour tout, tu t'es exposée au danger en m'aidant. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Pas du tout, et cela grâce à cet homme. »  
Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. « Pas vrai ? » sourit-elle

« Je voulais juste faire le bon samaritain madame. »

Hope sourit. « Bien, miss Serah je vais y aller. À plus tard ! »  
Il leur fit au revoir et partit rejoindre sa mère.

L'homme mystérieux n'était autre que Cloud Strife, mais comme Vincent le lui avait fait comprendre plus tôt, il devait garder profil bas. Il détailla la jeune fille du regard. Elle lui disait quelque chose...la façon dont elle le regardait, son doux regard, tout lui était tellement familier. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom 'Serah' il avait eut un léger mal de tête.

Où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait se sentir bien?

Serah le regarda attentivement. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Cloud secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est rien. »  
« En fait, je me demandais si vous connaissiez une femme du nom de Lightning? »

Serah acquiesça. « Oui, c'est ma sœur, pourquoi? »

Bingo! Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de lui délivrer le paquet puis il pourrait quitter cette horrible ville.  
« J'ai un colis pour elle. »

« Ok alors suivez-moi! » lui lança Serah, toujours aussi rayonnante.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Lightning et l'homme qui la portait étaient sortis du palais.  
Lorsque la jeune femme put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, elle leva la tête vers son 'sauveteur' et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.  
« Vincent? »

Ils étaient vraiment décidés à lui rendre son droit au trône. Lightning ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas tant qu'elle vivrait. Et comme elle était un soldat, elle ne reculerait pas non plus. Elle voulait que Serah puisse vivre dans un endroit sûr. Et si c'était sa seule chance de réussir, alors soit. Elle avait enfin une chance de se racheter, et elle n'allait pas la laisser passer.

« Pardonne-moi, Majesté. » dit subitement Vincent.

« Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » répondit Lightning, surprise.

Elle le connaissait bien, et il n'était pas du genre à s'excuser juste comme ça. Elle voulut le questionner davantage, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'occuper de ses affaires.  
« Vincent, pose moi maintenant, nous ne sommes plus dans le palais. Je peux très bien marcher. »

Ce dernier obéit et la déposa à terre.  
Lightning parcourut du regard le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit...c'était assez lugubre et si elle parlait assez fort, sa voix pouvait raisonner à travers tout le palais.  
« Ces souterrains... » murmura t-elle.

« Ce sont ceux qui se trouvent sous le palais. »

« Mais ma mère ne les avait-elle pas scellés? »

Vincent fit non de la tête. « Ils te mèneront à la périphérie d'Eden. Une fois que nous serons arrivés, va voir Lady Serah et fait-la sortir de la ville. Au palais, ils vont remarquer que tu es partie et tu seras alors en danger, tout comme ta sœur. Nous irons ensuite à Midgar. »

« Midgar? »

« Oui votre Altesse, sous la protection du Lord Rufus Shinra. »

Lightning se mordit la langue. « C'est à dire enfermée. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de la protéger du danger, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pour l'amour de Cosmos elle était un soldat entraîné! Elle pouvait se battre!

Vincent savait parfaitement ce que Lightning pensait. Il soupira.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Lord Rufus et beaucoup d'autres personnes souhaitent restaurer vos droits au trône. Mais il y a un problème. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans les souterrains. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule rendait l'endroit assez bruyant.

Lightning écouta attentivement Vincent.  
« Quel problème? »

« Vos attestations de naissances. » répondit-il

« Le don de la Déesse, Cosmos. »  
Elle détourna la tête, soudainement pensive. « ô divine Cosmos, puissent vos bénédictions être éternelles... »

Vincent se tourna vers elle.  
« Alors tu t'en souviens. Je vois que les leçons de Sa Majesté ont eu quelques bons effets sur toi. »

Ligthning haussa un sourcil.  
« à quoi cela peut-il bien me servir? Je ne peux pas utiliser ces stupides leçons maintenant, n'est ce pas? »

Vincent sourit.  
« Tu en auras besoin bien assez tôt. » lança t-il tout en continuant à ouvrir la marche.

* * *

La fumée s'était finalement complètement dissipée.  
Stella se leva en se frottant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil tout autour d'elle.  
« Il manque quelqu'un...où est Lightning? »

Noctis s'approcha et répondit. « Il semblerait qu'elle se soit échappée. »

Sa fiancée plissa les yeux. « Échappée? Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle était mêlée à tout ça? »

« ça m'en a tout l'air. » confirma t-il. « Donc, pendant tout ce temps... »

« My Lady, les criminels se sont évadés! » annonça Jihl en courant vers eux.

Stella la foudroya du regard. « Je suis au courant de ça. Mais heureusement pour toi, je connais déjà l'identité d'un des coupables. »

Jihl la regarda confusément, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Lightning Farron. Trouve la et ramène la moi. Je montrerai à Cocoon ce que nous faisons des rebelles. »

Jihl s'inclina. « Oui votre Altesse. »

Un sourire carnassier s'était formé sur le visage de la princesse alors qu'elle parlait, et Noctis se crispa. Il savait que Ligthning était en danger, il aurait voulu l'aider mais en même temps il savait que cela serait de la haute trahison et que cela lui coûterait très cher, en tant que prince.

_''Majesté...'' _ce mot s'attardait encore dans son esprit. Il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait bien être Lightning.  
_Non, ça ne peut pas... _pensa t-il soudain, _Elle est morte...! _(*)

Noctis leva les yeux. « Stella, je rentre chez moi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Sa fiancée fit la moue. « Oh, déjà? Donne moi au moins un baiser d'adieu. »

Il la foudroya du regard. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'inappropriée, tu le sais bien. »

Stella se mordit la langue de colère. « Oui bien sûr, excuses moi. »  
Aussitôt que Noctis fût parti, Stella rit doucement. « Attendez un peu, tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous aurez bientôt tous entre mes mains. »

* * *

« Bienvenu chez moi ! » déclara Serah, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Cloud sourit aussi. Qu'est ce que cette jeune fille avait de si spécial ?  
Il nota qu'elle était tout le contraire de Lightning, du moins d'après la description qu'on lui en avait fait. Serah était joyeuse, chaleureuse, attentionnée, et toujours souriante. Comme Aerith.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi la comparait-il soudainement à elle ? Il baissa la tête. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il comparait cette fille naïve à la femme qu'il chérissait le plus.

« Hum, vous pouvez laisser le colis juste ici. »

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le laisser. Je dois le donner à Lightning en personne, la procédure oblige. » expliqua t-il

Serah soupira. « C'est que vous semblez vraiment gêné, vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester ? »

« Oui, certain. »

« C'est comme vous voulez. »

* * *

« Très bien, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir en un seul morceau. » sourit Zack  
« Snow, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire maintenant mais nous, nous partons tous pour Midgar. »

« Bonne question. Pourquoi allez vous là-bas ? »  
Il avait accepter la mission, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

« Nous travaillons sur la reconstitution de Cocoon. Et pour cela, nous allons rendre à son Altesse son droit au trône. » proclama Zack.

« Altesse... ? » releva Snow.  
Soudain, la vérité le frappa. « Non...tu ne veux pas dire... »

Tiffa acquiesça. « Si, nos princesses sont en vie, et c'est à leur tour de briller, pas à Stella. »

Le blond rit doucement. « C'est pourquoi nous allons à Midgar, pour rencontrer nos princesses. »  
Il sourit « Très bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Zack lui rendit son sourire. « Alors allons-y ! »

* * *

« Serah, je suis rentrée. »

La cadette reporta son attention sur la porte. « Oh c'est ma sœur. »  
Elle se tourna vers Cloud et lui sourit.  
« Viens par ici Lightning, il y a un homme qui a un colis pour toi. »

Ligthning fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa sœur dans le salon.  
« Serah, pourquoi as-tu laisser entrer un étranger chez nous ? »

« Il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, Light. Il m'a sauvée des gardes de tenebrae. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, ne se sentant pas à l'aise en présence de cet homme.  
« Vous savez, c'est malpoli de porter un chapeau ou une capuche à l'intérieur d'une maison. »

Cloud soupira, souhaitant déjà partir. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Lightning, son regard s'adoucit brusquement. L'avait-il déjà rencontrée ? Elle lui semblait être quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Il arrivait à deviner sa colère par la façon dont ses joues se gonflaient, formant une petite moue. Et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient étrangement aux siens.

Légèrement effrayé, Cloud sortit de ses pensées.  
« Si vous n'aimez pas, je partirai rapidement, mais tenez. » dit-il en lui tendant le paquet qu'il avait posé sur la table basse.  
« C'est de la part de Oerba Dia vanille. »

Ligthning baissa un peu sa garde et prit le colis. « Merci, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Cloud se retourna en silence. Il avait fini son boulot, il était temps de s'en aller.

« Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. » l'interpella Serah.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. « C'est Clo- » il s'interrompit. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Les deux sœurs le regardèrent partir. Serah soupira.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien, près de lui. »

Sa sœur aînée se tourna vers elle. « Tu ne devrais pas ramener des inconnus à la maison.. »

« Du calme Claire. Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Ligthning détourna le regard. « Serah, nous devons partir. Maintenant. »

Sa cadette la regarda avec étonnement. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Des soldats de Tenebrae peuvent débarquer ici à tout moment. Nous devons fuir vers Midgar, sous la protection de Rufus. » expliqua rapidement Lightning.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'as tu fait ? » questionna Serah

« Je suis désormais une criminelle recherchée...pour conspiration envers la couronne. » répondit-elle.

Loin d'être fâchée ou étonnée, Serah sourit. « Ok alors allons chez oncle Rufus. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? » lui demanda Lightning, surprise par son absence de réaction.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. »

« Ne détestes-tu pas Rufus Shinra ? »

Serah pouffa. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

Lightning soupira et hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. Nous laissons une fois de plus tout dernière nous, y compris Snow. »

Le visage de Serah s'assombrit, mais son regard resta tendre.  
« Ça me va. Parce que cette fois nous ne fuyons pas, nous protégerons notre foyer. Et si c'est pour le Royaume, je resterai toujours à tes côtés, Majesté. »

Lightning rougit d'embarras. « Espèce d'idiote. » murmura t-elle.

Serah continua de sourire, comme toujours, car elle avait foi en sa sœur.

OoO

Cloud se tenait derrière la porte. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais il avait entendu le nom ''Claire''.  
Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa la tête. Tout en marchant, des brides de souvenirs lui parvenaient par flashs. '_'Claire, Serah...''_

Il s'arrêta et prit son portable. Vincent semblait en savoir beaucoup sur lui, il décida donc de l'appeler. Il sortit la petite carte qu'il lui avait donné et composa le numéro inscrit.  
« Vincent, j'ai terminé. Où puis-je te rencontrer ? »

« à Midgar »

Cloud raccrocha. « Bon, en avant pour Midgar. »

* * *

(*) aurait-il ENFIN comprit?^^

Prochainement :** Chapitre 10 : Edge Midgar**

Je pense qu'avec les vacances de pâques, j'arriverai à le publier assez rapidement (= en moins d'un mois^^) surtout si je reçois plein de review *.*

PS : je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Rufus Shinra est l'oncle de Lightning et Serah...-' m'enfin si vous voulez mon avis il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre dans cette fic^^ (et je vous en épargne certaine d'ailleurs ;) )

Bonne journée/nuit à tous!:p


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: **Edge Midgar  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de pâques !

Je suis vraaaaaaaiment désolée je sais que les délais sont encore très longs mais là j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Tout d'abord au début des vacances ma meilleure amie s'est faite larguer donc elle a voulu venir chez moi pour se changer les idées, et puis après il a fallu que ma petite sœur nous refile à tous la gastro...(y compris à ma meilleure amie, je vous passe les détails^^) Donc j'ai été K.O un petit moment ;)

Et puis ce chapitre est très long ! (c'est même le plus long de cette trad pour le moment)

Je signale aussi que je suis en train de rattraper l'auteur (qui publie moins vite que moi ! Plus que 4 chapitres de différences!) alors ne vous montrez pas trop impatients ! Bon après avec les vacances qui approchent, le rythme va sûrement accélérer quand même.

Comme d'habitude un énorme MERCI à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Emokami et LightningXx ;) et puis merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lise, j'ai vu qu'il y avait eut pas mal de passage ce mois-ci, hé hé :P

Emokami : je comprends que tu aies ressenti un vide : je crois que c'est parce qu'il se passe des choses mais que rien n'aboutit... - -' Sinon pour Rufus...ouais on pourrait supposer que c'est le frère de Cloud dans cette fic, faudrait que je demande à MelodiusNocturn^^

LightningXx : Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Patience patience pour le rapprochement entre Light et Noctis, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! On parle quand même de la froide Lightning là quand même^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Edge Midgar**

« Reeeeeeeeeeve! » appela une Yuffie toute excitée en sautillant sur place.  
« Qu'est ce que ce truc fait ici? On dirait une matéria. »

Reeve posa son stylo et soupira d'épuisement.  
« Yuffie, les gens de ton pays ont-ils jamais entendu parler de la déesse Cosmos? » demanda t-il, en jouant avec son stylo.

« Cosmos? Et bien, chez moi les vieux sages disent qu'elle est l'un des plus vieux esprit des Gardiens du Wutai, Léviathan, bien que la plupart des gens l'appellent dieu maintenant. » Elle posa son index contre ses lèvres. « Les légendes racontent également qu'elle donna à son peuple trois dons: l'Amour, le Courage et l'Espoir il me semble. »

Reeve sourit. « Très bien dit, et tu sais quel était son peuple, n'est ce pas? »

Yuffie se tourna vers lui. « On dit que les anciens la vénéraient. »

Il acquiesça.

« Attends, ça veut dire que...ces choses appartiennent à Claire et Serah? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« C'est exactement ça Yuffie. » intervint une voix.

Yuffie la reconnu tout de suite. « Contente que tu aies réussi, Vincent. »  
« Donc, pourquoi en avons nous besoin? Je veux dire...bien sûr que ça leur appartient et tout mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le trône? »

« Cela prouve leur droit de naissance. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça fera exactement, mais cela montrera qu'elles sont bien les héritières au trône. En ce moment, Tenebrae en a un en sa possession, et les autres sont restés à Astrum. »  
Reeve serra les dents. « Nous allons devoir jouer les voleurs. »

Yuffie leur sourit à tous les deux et Vincent secoua la tête.

« Malheureusement tu as raison. » déclara ce dernier.

Reeve soupira. « Cela nécessitera beaucoup de travail et d'organisation, mais nous pouvons réussir. »

* * *

« Wouaou. Alors c'est ça Midgar? »

Zack rit et se tourna vers Snow. « Oui et non. Midgar a été reconstruite il y a dix ans après une terrible crise, et elle a été renommé Edge. Mais quelques personnes ont gardé l'habitude de l'appeler Midgar. »

« Et bien, c'est tout de même un peu morne. » déclara le blond en regardant tout autour de lui.

Tifa rit doucement. « Oui c'est vrai. Mais la plupart d'entre nous habitent ici, à part Zack qui a déménagé à Banora. »

Zack sourit malicieusement. « Bien, il semblerait que nous nous approchions du bâtiment principale de la Shinra. Tifa, Snow, partez devant, je vais voir les soldats. Ils doivent être impatient de me voir. »

Tifa sourit et hocha la tête. « Très bien, nous partirons de notre côté. »

« Quand tu verras la jeune lady, dis-lui bonjour de ma part. » lui demanda l'ex soldat.

La brune croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. « ça tu devras le faire toi-même, Sir Zack. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de voir Rufus toute seule. »

Zack soupira « Mais tu seras là. »

« Zack, elle aura besoin de toi, pas de moi. Et si tu ne reviens pas à temps, je te casse la gueule. » menaça la jeune femme.

Il grimaça à cette pensée. « D'accord d'accord. Alors à plus tard! »

Tifa le regarda partir en souriant, puis se tourna vers Snow. « Allons-y. »

« D'accord, mais de qui étiez vous en train de parler? » demanda t-il, curieux.

Elle soupira. « Des princesses bien sûr, des deux. »

« Les deux? » releva le blond.

« Oui, la princesse Claire et la princesse Serah de Cocoon. »

« Attends attends, n'étaient-elles pas mortes? »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, et Tifa resta silencieuse un moment alors que Snow attendait sa réponse. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui.  
« Elles ont renoncé à tout ce qu'elles étaient pour vivre une vie normale. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Et nous essayons de respecter la dernière volonté de leur mère. »

« La Reine Aerith ? » demanda Snow.

Tifa acquiesça. «Tandis que le Roi voulait que ses filles vivent librement si quelque chose arrivaient à lui et à sa femme, Aerith elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas les priver de leur droit de naissance. Alors elle changea les plans de son mari. »  
Elle s'en souvenait très clairement, comme si c'était hier. Le jour où tout avait commencé, le jour où leurs vies avaient irrémédiablement changé...

_« Je ne veux pas qu'elles vivent ainsi, une vie dépourvue de toutes libertés. »_

_Tifa baissa les yeux, une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle aimaient ces deux petites filles comme si elles étaient les siennes. Elles les avaient vues grandir chaque jour, et elle souhaitait qu'elles vivent une vie pleine de joie._

_« Cloud, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne reviendras pas ? »_

_Tout le monde était présent. Cloud regarda chacun de ses amis, un sourire triste au visage._

_« Cloud, ne leur fais pas ça. »_

_Il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas qu'elles vivent une vie où on leur dit tout ce qu'elles doivent faire, et qui elles doivent être. Si je ne suis plus là, que deviendront-elles ? Aussi longtemps que cette lignée subsistera, elles seront constamment en danger. D'autres guerres éclateront, et même si Tenebrae perd ils continueront de revenir, encore et encore. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça. C'est pourquoi je souhaite qu'elles vivent une vie normale, et ne reviennent jamais à leur ancienne vie. Elles seront libres. »_

_Cloud serra la main de sa femme dans la sienne.  
__Aerith leva les yeux vers lui, se sentant de la même manière que tout le monde. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule.  
__« Tout se passera bien, Cloud. » lui dit-elle en souriant._

_Et juste en regardant son sourire, Tifa reprenait espoir..._

Mais peu de temps après, Cloud fut reporté mort et Aerith changea ses plans.

_« Oubliez ce que Cloud a dit. » annonça t-elle alors qu'elle cueillait des fleurs dans le jardin._

_« Mais votre Majesté, c'était le vœu du Roi. » plaida Reeve_

_Aerith se tourna pour faire face à tout le monde. « Et le Roi n'est plus, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent tous à l'unisson. _

_« Bon alors ne me questionnez pas. »  
__Aerith irradiait d'autorité à ce moment. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça._

_« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? » demanda Tifa, intéressée par ce brusque changement. _

_« Quelque chose risque de m'arriver, je le sens. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Cloud s'est montré trop irréfléchi dans sa décision, mais il a toujours été un père sur-protecteur. Il voulait que nos filles soient hors de danger, même si nous n'étions pas là pour les protéger. C'est pourquoi si quelque chose m'arrivait, faites en sorte de les faire sortir d'ici. Faîtes comme Cloud a dit, laissez les vivre une vie normale. Claire et Serah grandiront comme des filles normales. Mais, au contraire de Cloud, je ne veux pas les priver de leurs droits de naissances. Ceci est leur maison, ici avec vous tous. Donc, lorsque le temps sera venu, je veux que vous les retrouviez. Ma fille aînée va probablement repousser ses limites et se battre pour la liberté de Cocoon. Elle ne reculera pas même si vous lui dîtes que c'est dangereux... » _

_Aerith fit une pause.  
__« C'est bien la fille de son père après tout, je sais qu'elle fera une merveilleuse Reine. »_

_« Alors nous combattrons à ses côtés ! » s'écria Yuffie.  
__Tout le monde étaient d'accord avec elle et trouvaient cette idée plus plaisante que le plan de Cloud. Après tout, ils reverraient les deux princesses encore une fois..._

C'était vrai, maintenant ils allaient se battre avec Lightning tout comme ils l'avaient promis.  
Tifa était restée silencieuse tout le long du chemin.

Et Snow ne supportait pas ce silence.  
« Donc, nous allons libérer Cocoon ? »

« Ouaip, mais nous avons besoin d'une bonne stratégie. C'est la raison de notre venue ici. Midgar est hors de portée des griffes de Tenebrae. Rufus ne les laissera pas approcher. »  
Même si elle se sentait quelque peu maladroite en présence de cet homme après tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, il n'était pas si mauvais en fait. Par ailleurs il était le seul parent proche qu'il restait à Lightning et Serah.

* * *

Le vol pour Midgar fut ennuyeux.

Lightning et Serah avaient réussis à s'échapper de Cocoon à temps. Elles marchaient à présent côte à côte, chacune observant ce qui les entourait. Malgré la reconstruction de la grande Shinra et la disparition de la plaque, la ville était toujours aussi sombre. Le ciel était gris et aucun rayon de soleil ne parvenait à transpercer la masse nuageuse.  
Elles étaient en chemin pour voir Rufus Shinra, leur oncle. Une visite qu'elles redoutaient mais qui était inévitable.

« Serah, droit devant. » signala Lightning en désignant un grand bâtiment juste devant elles.

C'était la tour Shinra. Lightning se mordit la lèvre et attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour qu'elle fixe son allure sur la sienne.  
Le bâtiment se rapprochait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Un immense losange rouge où était inscrit ''Shinra'' était accroché tout en haut de l'édifice.  
Elles étaient arrivées. Il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur et ni l'une ni l'autre n'hésita. Elles entrèrent toutes deux et s'avancèrent vers la réception.

« Je dois voir Rufus Shinra. » dit Lightning à la réceptionniste.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir. » répliqua t-elle

La jeune soldat soupira lourdement. « Écoutez, j'ai des affaires à voir avec lui. »

L'employée secoua la tête. « Je suis navrée mais vous devez prendre rendez-vous. »

Lightning la foudroya du regard. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rendez-vous pour voir mon oncle, bon sang ! » s'énerva t-elle.

Serah pressa la main de sa sœur aînée. « Lightning...reste calme. »  
Bien sûr, l'emportement de la jeune femme n'était pas passé inaperçu et tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle.

« Autant que je sache, il n'a aucune nièce ni aucun neveux. » répondit la réceptionniste.

« Je suis partie de Cocoon afin de voir ce bâtard et maintenant vous me dîtes que je ne peux pas ?» s'exaspéra t-elle.

« Il vous recevra dans deux heures. »

Les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête pour voir la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

« Votre Altesse, je suis Cissnei. Je suis venue vos informer que le boss vous verra bientôt. Veuillez excuser l'impolitesse de cette employée. » dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à la réceptionniste. « Après tout, en tant que nièces de Rufus Shinra, vous avez votre place ici à Edge. »

La coupable en l'entendant baissa la tête, honteuse. « Pardonnez moi mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas douter de vous ! »

Lightning roula des yeux. « Donc, dans deux heures ? »

Cissnei acquiesça.

« Très bien. » accepta la jeune soldat en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

« Light, j'ai envie d'explorer un peu les alentours. » déclara cette dernière.

« Toute seule ? »

« Je ne serai pas longue, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Serah

Lightning hésita un instant mais finit par hocher la tête. « Ok, mais sois de retour dans deux heures, pas plus ! »

Serah lui sourit. « Ok ! »

« Je suppose que je vais faire un peu d'exploration de mon côté aussi. » soupira t-elle.

* * *

Stella était très _très_ en colère. Quelqu'un avait complètement ruiné sa journée...et cette personne s'appelait Lightning. La princesse serra les poings en regardant par le balcon.

« Stella. »  
Le son de la voix de Noctis la calma quelque peu. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je repars chez moi. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je reste ici plus longtemps. » annonça t-il

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, Stella. » lui dit Noctis en tournant son regard vers elle.

« Ils ont attenté à ma vie et à la tienne. Tu connais le prix de la trahison, Noctis. » répliqua la blonde.

« Et si elle s'était fait capturée ? » contra le prince.

Stella détourna les yeux. « Pourquoi se ferait-elle capturer ? Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une roturière qui vient de Pulse. »

« Ainsi qu'un grand soldat très entraîné. Un sergent de la Garde Civil et ton garde du corps. Ils ont pu la capturer pour obtenir des informations sur toi. Après tout elle te suivait partout. »

Stella se mordit la langue. « Tu n'as aucune preuve. » répliqua t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Oh mais j'en ai une. J'ai vu un homme l'emmener contre sa volonté. »  
Noctis lui disait en fait la vérité, même si il avait ajouté un petit détail. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Lightning, voir à travers le mystère qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Le mot _'Majesté' _s'attardait encore dans son esprit. Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi travaillait-elle pour Stella ?  
C'était toujours les même questions sans réponses...

Stella fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai, le pouvoir du cristal te permet d'avoir une très bonne vision. » murmura t-elle. « Très bien, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé les responsables de cette attaque terroriste. »

« D'accord, mais juste un conseil Stella, ne joue pas avec le feu. Tu pourrais te brûler. » conseilla t-il

« Je le sais. » répliqua t-elle.  
Elle était au courant de cela, mais si se brûler était synonyme de réussite, alors elle continuerait ses plans.

Noctis soupira, sachant parfaitement que sa fiancée ne reculerait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Son esprit se remit à vagabonder. Il se demanda où Lightning avait pu aller, et si il la reverrait un jour... Il quitta rapidement les quartiers de Stella et marcha dans les couloirs du palais, pensant seulement à la jeune soldat.

Noctis avait un problème et ce problème s'appelait Lightning.

* * *

Serah vagabondait, seule. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers jours...mais elle se sentait paisible. Elle n'était ni triste, ni déprimée. Elle se sentait heureuse. Et tout ce bonheur se rapportait à Lightning. Serah se réjouissait qu'ils se battent pour la libération de Cocoon et pour leur trône. Son souhait devenait réalité.  
Hélas, instantanément,_ il_ s'imposa à son esprit. Snow occupait ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Eden. C'était probablement à cause de toute l'agitation des jours précédents. Sa bonne humeur s'estompa, laissant place à de la tristesse. Maintenant que tout ça était arrivé, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Ça lui fit mal au cœur.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie de la ville elle avait atterri, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle se trouvait dans une vieille église. Elle s'avança et remarqua que le bâtiment tombait en ruine. L'autel et quelques piliers étaient effondrés sur le sol. L'endroit semblait désert, mais il s'en dégageait une aura de paix qui réchauffa la jeune fille et chassa ses doutes.

Un rayon de soleil descendait en plein milieu de la pièce, intriguant beaucoup Serah. Sous la lumière du soleil poussaient de belles fleurs blanches et jaunes.  
Elle s'accroupit pour caresser leurs pétales, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.  
« Je me demande pourquoi la lumière passe ici et nulle part ailleurs... ? »

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Snow, assombrissant de nouveau son humeur.  
« Je sais. » dit elle au fleurs comme si elles pouvaient l'entendre. « Je pensais que je ne reviendrais jamais, mais je l'ai fait et cela gâche tout. Je suis une princesse. Aussitôt que je verrais Oncle Rufus...je suis presque sûre que je reviendrais à mon ancien mode de vie. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais ça sera pire si je ne le quitte pas. J'ai pris ma décision. » dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Tout comme Lightning, Serah pouvait entendre les murmures de la nature chanter doucement à ses oreilles, comme répondant à ses paroles.  
« Je sais, je sais. » rit-elle légèrement.

* * *

Tifa et Snow étaient finalement arrivés à la grande tour Shinra.

« Tifa ! » les interpella quelqu'un.

La dénommée tourna la tête : elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix. « Zack ! Tu es en avance ! »

Il sourit. « Ouais et bien je dois aller voir mes nièces préférées. » dit-il en riant.

« Zack. »

Le petit groupe leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avançait vers eux.  
« Cissnei. » la saluèrent Zack et Tifa en même temps.

« Ses Altesses sont déjà arrivées. Le boss vous recevra dans environ deux heures et demi. Il est occupé avec d'autres affaires pour le moment. » expliqua Cissnei.

« Bien, alors je vais y aller, on se revoit dans deux heures. » déclara l'ex-soldat.

Mais avant qu'il puisse partir, Tifa l'attrapa par une oreille.

« Heeeeeeeeeeey heeeeey! TIIIIIIIFA ! » se plaignit-il

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas aller boire avec Reno et Rude. » dit-elle en le foudroya du regard.

Snow grimaça en voyant la façon dont Tifa prenait en main la situation, compatissant. Il se frotta la joue, se rappelant la fois où Lightning l'avait frappée au visage.

Zack leva ses mains en l'air. « Non, pas du tout ! Je vais juste aller me balader, je serai de retour bientôt promis ! »

Tifa ne le crut pas une seule seconde. Elle soupira et le chassa. « Ok, mais si je sens la moindre odeur d'alcool sur toi...rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Zack grimaça à ces dernières paroles, avant de s'éloigner.

_Quoi qu'il se soit passé la dernière fois, ça ne devait pas être un souvenirs plaisant._ Se dit Snow.  
« Bon, je pense que je vais aller explorer un peu de mon côté. Ne t'inquiète pas je serai de retour à l'heure. »

Tifa lui sourit. « Ok, tu n'as pas besoin de me prévenir tu sais. Si tu veux y aller, alors vas-y. »

Snow sourit. La seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait dit c'était pour éviter que Tifa ne le frappe aussi.

* * *

Cloud était arrivé à Healen, un petit village près de Midgar. Il monta les escaliers, sentant le bois craquer à chacun de ses pas, et poussa la porte entrouverte.

« Cloudy ! » l'interpella quelqu'un en lui sautant dessus. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se reprit vite. Une jeune fille essayait de l'étouffer.

« Yuffie. » l'appela Vincent en l'attrapant pour l'éloigner du pauvre blond.

« Je suis content que tu aies réussis, Majesté. » dit Reeve derrière eux.

Cloud plissa les yeux en le voyant.

« Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour une chose, Cloud. » ajouta t-il

« Oui, je suis venu parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester dans cette misérable ville plus longtemps. Ma tête a commencé à bourdonner lorsque j'ai approché une fille appelée Serah et sa sœur Lightning. Maintenant je veux des réponses. Pourquoi ? » lança t-il sèchement.

« Woua, Vincent tu avais raison, il ne se souvient même pas de la môme qui le collaient tout le temps. » rit Yuffie

Vincent lui jeta un regard noir. « Yuffie, même si elle a été déclarée morte aux yeux du monde, Claire est toujours notre princesse. Un peu de respect s'il te plaît. »

« Quel coincé ! » murmura la jeune femme.  
Bien évidement, Vincent l'entendit mais préféra l'ignorer.

Cloud lui n'y comprenait rien. Claire ? Notre Princesse ?  
Il tapa du pied, agacé. « Que veux tu dire par 'notre princesse' ? »

Reeve soupira. « Cloud, ce sentiment que tu as ressenti quand tu étais près de ces deux filles, c'était parce que des souvenirs essayaient de remonter à la surface. Si tu étais resté avec elles plus longtemps, je suis sûr que tu te serais souvenu. »

Le blond secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas ma question. Qui sont-elles ? »

« Oh écoute mec ! » s'écria Yuffie sous le regard méprisant de Cloud. « Les princesses Lightning et Serah sont tes filles. Toi et la reine avez eu des enfants, ok ? »  
Puis elles croisa les bras.

Vincent et Reeve la foudroyèrent tous deux du regard. « Tu étais censée ne rien dire là dessus. »

Cloud restait figé, stupéfait par cette révélation. Ses filles ? Il avait des enfants ?  
« Claire...Serah... » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Il tenta de se souvenir mais sa douleur à la tête reflua.

Beaucoup d'images se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains à cause de la douleur.  
Yuffie se précipita pour l'aider mais Vincent la retint. « Il faut qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs. »

_« Cloud regarde, n'est elle pas magnifique ? Je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler Claire. »_

_« Un, deux, trois ! Regarde, je sais compter Papa ! »_

_« Regarde Claire, c'est ta petite sœur. »_

_« Papa ! Regarde ce que moi et Serah avons fait ! »_

_« Claire, tu dois te comporter plus convenablement. Ne sois pas aussi têtue. »_

_« Joyeux anniversaire mon bien-aimé. »_

_« Je sais que tu as peur, mais je dois me battre. Tu ne comprends peut être pas maintenant, mais tu verra quand tu seras plus grande. »_

_« Je suis fier de toi. Tu feras une grande souveraine. »_

_« Papa ! S'il te plaît ne pars pas ! »_

Cloud avait si mal...il était submergé par des souvenirs...certains heureux, d'autres douloureux... Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il entendit plusieurs fois qu'on l'appelait. Il cru voir une main tendue vers lui et il l'attrapa.  
Quand il revint à lui, il était accroupit sur le sol, sur le point de s'évanouir. Il tremblait.

_« Cloud...ça va aller. Je serai toujours là pour toi. » _dit une voix douce dans sa tête.

_« Je vais bien. »_ répondit-il  
Il connaissait bien cette voix. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les réprima.

« Cloud. »

Il leva les yeux à l'entente de son nom et se leva.

« Te rappelles-tu à présent ? » le questionna Reeve.

« Un peu. » dit-il froidement. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais marié à Aerith Gainsborough. Nous avons eu deux filles, Claire et Serah. Mais je me souviens si peu.»  
Il regarda Reeve. « était-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Reeve soupira. « Nous voulions que Claire récupère le trône et devienne Reine de Cocoon. Mais tu es en vie, et tu récupères tes souvenirs plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais... »

« Tu trouves que dix ans amnésique c'est retrouver vite ses souvenirs ? » l'interrompit Cloud.

« Laisse-moi continuer, Majesté. » dit Reeve en souriant. « Maintenant que tu retrouves la mémoire, il semblerait que Claire ne soit pas destinée à devenir Reine tout de suite. »

« Donc tu veux que je gouverne Cocoon ? Je n'arrive même pas à suivre le rythme des livraisons que je dois effectuer. » fit remarquer le blond.

Yuffie gloussa « C'est aussi ce que tu disais quand tu n'étais encore qu'un jeune marié. Mais toi et Aerith étiez tous deux de grands souverains. C'était une grande période pour Cocoon. »

« Désolé mais je ne suis plus Roi, juste un livreur. » rétorqua t-il

« Clou- »

Mais la porte avait déjà claqué. Cloud était parti.  
Yuffie fit la moue. « L'abruti ! Il était comme ça à l'époque aussi. »

« Il reviendra. » dit Vincent en souriant faiblement.

* * *

Lightning se promenait dans la sombre ville. Des enfants courraient dans les rues, jouant au football. La ville semblait paisible, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu lugubre. Soudain, elle entendit des filles glousser si fort que cela la fit grimacer.

« Le prince Noctis revient ici demain ! » piailla une autre fille. « Oh mon dieu ! J'aimerai bien qu'il ne soit pas fiancé à Stella. Mais elle est si belle ! »

_Noctis, Noctis Noctis ! _Lightning serra les dents. Elle entendait son nom partout où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin et même les journaux et magazines affichaient le prince. Elle plissa les yeux : qu'est ce que le prince avait de si spécial ? Personne à part elle ne savait que c'était un con arrogant, égoïste et stupide. Même si il avait aussi un bon côté. Il était gentil, et le souvenir de la façon dont ses fortes mais douces mains la tenaient lorsqu'ils dansaient la fit décolérer. Rien que le rappel de son large torse musclé lui donna des palpitations.

Un autre gloussement des filles plus loin la fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la rue où elle se trouvait.  
La jeune femme se sentait bizarre depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester froide envers lui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de la danse qu'ils avaient partagé, cela la radoucissait.

Qu'est ce que Noctis lui avait fait ? Elle ne voulait pas de ces sentiments, elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Elle sentait qu'elle était de plus en plus attirée par lui, parce qu'au fond elle savait qu'il n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Quand il l'avait vue partir du banquet, il lui avait courue après pour essayer de la réconforter.

Ah, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sortir ce prince de sa tête ?  
Lightning en vint à le détester encore plus. Elle détestait la façon dont il la rendait faible. _Heureusement, je ne le reverrai plus._ Se dit-elle

* * *

Snow se promenait seul. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette ville, Bodhum lui manquait et Serah aussi. Il avait tellement envie de la voir. Seulement il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps durerait sa mission. Mais c'était pour aider à la libération de Cocoon.  
Pourtant il avait promis d'aller voir Serah, mais il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Snow se sentit terriblement mal à cette pensée. Il se demanda ce que Serah était en train de faire...était-elle triste ? Lui manquait-il ? Et comment allait Lightning ?

Il soupira, mais son attention fut soudainement attirée par une personne qui chantait. Le jeune homme suivit le son de la voix, qui le conduisit vers une vieille église. Le chant s'était déjà terminé lorsqu'il arriva devant. Il poussa la lourde porte et alors qu'il entrait, son regard se posa sur des cheveux roses pâles.

Serah ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle était en train de retirer quelques mauvaises herbes.  
« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle tout bas en fermant les yeux. « S'il te plaît, protège Claire. »

Snow l'entendit à peine, mais reconnut instantanément sa voix. Il sourit et courut la rejoindre.  
« Serah ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. « Ne marche pas sur les fleurs ! »

Il rit et recula de quelques pas.

Serah soupira et dit sans lever les yeux vers lui : « C'est le seul endroit où la lumière du soleil permet de faire pousser des fleurs. »  
Elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. « Que fais-tu ici, Snow ? »

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » la taquina t-il.

Serah détesta son petit sourire en coin, il lui réchauffait trop le cœur. C'était le sourire qui disait que tout irait bien. Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« Et toi alors ? Que fais tu ici ? » demanda t-il

« Voyage de classe. Avec notre prof d'histoire. » mentit elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » dit le blond tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Serah détourna les yeux.

« Je suis en mission, pour sauver Cocoon cette fois. » annonça t-il fièrement en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. « C'est génial ! »

« Serah... »  
Snow l'avait rejoint et lui saisit la main, mais elle le repoussa vivement.

Elle recula et s'éloigna de lui, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Snow, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Serah, tu ne veux pas dire... » protesta le jeune homme, choqué.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. « Si. Snow, ça ne marchera pas entre nous. Tu as tes missions et j'ai l'université. Je dois suivre mes rêves, et tu n'en fais pas parti, je suis désolée. »

Snow en resta sans voix. Il se précipita et la tira vers lui. « Hey, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Quoi que tu fasses, je te supporterai toujours. »

Elle le repoussa encore. « Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » s'écria t-elle.  
Cela la peinait, mais elle devait le faire partir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider sa sœur. Elle s'enfuit rapidement de l'église, laissant le grand jeune homme blond derrière elle.

Snow était toujours sans voix, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Serah le quitte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais son temps était presque écoulé et il se dit qu'en sauvant Cocoon il pourrait peut être récupérer Serah aussi. Il allait finir sa mission, pour elle.

* * *

« Monsieur, tout le monde est arrivé, comme prévu. »

« Claire et Serah ? »

« Oui, y compris elles monsieur. »

Rufus soupira et tourna son siège. « Nous devons nous dépêcher avec ces préparatifs. Le Roi Fleuret prévoit de rentrer en guerre avec nous bientôt, il n'y a aucun doute. Et même si il ne faisait rien, sa fille Stella Nox Fleuret le fera à sa place. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette princesse. Noctis devait être fiancée à Claire, mais cette dernière a refusé lorsqu'elle était jeune. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un plan stupide. J'étais stupide... »

On frappa à la porte.  
Rufus Shinra leva les yeux. « Entre, Cissnei. »

La jeune femme entra et s'inclina poliment. « Monsieur, Claire et Serah attendent pour vous. »

« Fais les entrer. » ordonna t-il.

« Bien sûr monsieur. » Cissnei s'inclina de nouveau avant de partir.

« Tseng, appelle les domestiques pour qu'elles préparent les chambres de Claire et Serah. »

« Oui monsieur. » acquiesça ce dernier avant de s'exécuter de suite.

Rufus se leva de son fauteuil et jeta un regard à travers la vitre. À chaque fois qu'il regardait dehors, il ne voyait jamais rien de beau, juste les mêmes taudis et la pauvreté de la population. Depuis que Midgar avait été détruite, même ceux qui vivaient au dessus de la plaque vivaient maintenant dans cette pauvreté. C'était inévitable.  
Rufus ne montrait jamais aucun intérêt pour personne. Il était égoïste, un homme impitoyable qui avait l'habitue de penser que pour prospérer il fallait du pouvoir. Que pour avoir l'attention des gens, il fallait les garder dans la peur.  
Il était conscient des atrocités que sa famille avait commises par le passé. Des créatures monstrueuses qu'il avait aidé à créer.  
Mais dorénavant, il réalisait les erreur qu'il avait faites, et il faisait tout son possible pour aider au lieu de détruire.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
« Entrez. »

Cissnei entra dans la pièce, suivie par deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu peux te retirer Cissnei. » la congédia Rufus.

La jeune Turk inclina la tête et les quitta.

« Claire, Serah. » les salua t-il. « Cela fait très longtemps. »

Lightning le fusilla du regard. « Et j'aurais bien aimé que ça reste ainsi, Rufus Shinra. »

Il se tourna vers elles, un sourire aux lèvres. « Allons ma chère, est-ce une façon de traiter ton oncle préféré ? »

Serah soupira. « Excuse ma sœur pour son impolitesse, Oncle Rufus. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à son aînée.

Serah n'était plus d'aussi bonne humeur à présent, et Lightning le remarqua. Elle détourna la tête, en colère.  
« Rufus, pourquoi nous as tu demandé ? Nous étions mortes pour toi, non ? »

Il rit légèrement. « Pour le monde oui, mais pas pour moi. J'étais au courant de votre petite escapade, il y a dix ans. J'ai continué à veiller sur vous pendant toutes ces années. »

Lightning plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Maintenant, Claire, Serah, êtes vous préparées à ce qui va venir? » questionna Rufus.

Lightning ne répondit pas, sa petite sœur le fit pour elle :  
« Oui mon oncle, nous le sommes. Je savais que ce moment arriverait bientôt. Claire le savait aussi. Nous sommes préparées à tout, même à la guerre. »

Rufus sourit. « Ma chère Serah, la guerre ne te convient pas, tout comme elle n'a jamais convenue à votre mère. »  
«Bref, assez de blabla, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous changer ? J'ai fait préparer des vêtements propres pour vous dans la pièce d'à côté. Ne revenez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas appelé, compris ? » demanda t-il.

Lightning détourna les yeux. « Nous avons compris, _oncle_. »

Elle était dure, elle le savait. Mais le fait que Serah était restée parfaitement calme et mature comme si elle avait déjà fait cela auparavant était au-delà de sa compréhension. Sa cadette était devenue une jeune Lady.

Lightning ferma les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur durant les deux dernières heures. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit sa sœur hors de la pièce. Une part d'elle même voulait lui poser des questions, mais la jeune femme se garda bien de le faire.

* * *

Prochain **chapitre 11 **: Emprisonnement

Comme je serai en vacances mi-mai, le délais ne devrait pas être trop long. (surtout que je n'ai toujours pas de job pour l'été...) Après ça dépend aussi de ma sœur qui travaille beaucoup en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne retardera pas énormément la publication.

Après pour avoir des nouvelles sur la sortie des chapitres, vous pouvez allez voir sur notre PROFIL ! (je dis ça parce que pratiquement personne n'y passe^^) On le met à jour régulièrement, et souvent j'ajoute des précisions sur les dates de sorties de ma traduction quand je suis en retard :)

Voilà voilà ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas, si il y a une phrase que vous trouvez bizarre, dites-le que je l'arrange!

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à toutes et tous ! ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **Emprisonnement  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Disclamer: Encore et toujours le même...

Mot de la traductrice:

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis enfin en vacances ! ;) (Et oui, déjà! Un gros avantage de la fac!) Maintenant j'attends mes résultats, mais je suis plutôt confiante :P

Un grand merci à Linoa87, qui a été la SEULE à me laisser une review! Pff, je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre, je le poste pas avant d'avoir atteint la barre des _**20 commentaires !**_^^

En tout cas, je me suis trouvé un nouveau truc à faire une fois que j'aurais rattrapé l'auteur (ce qui ne devrais plus trop tarder...^^) : améliorer les premiers chapitres de ma traduction! Pour ceux qui ont pas remarqué, j'ai déjà modifié le prologue, que j'ai trouvé vraiment horrible en le relisant... - -' D'où l'idée de corriger les suivants pour qu'ils soient mieux :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! * Je pense spécialement à toi, Rena-chan, tu comprendras pourquoi ;) *

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Palais Royal des Caelum**

Un grand homme noir avançait d'un pas assuré dans la salle du trône.  
« Vos Majestés. » salua Sazh en s'inclinant. « J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Rufus Shinra. »

Le Roi se leva. « Parle je te pris. »

« À Ses Majestés, le Roi Nero et la Reine Elaine Caelum. » commença Sazh. « Claire et Serah Farron Strife ont été retrouvées vivantes. Elles sont en ce moment même sous la protection de Rufus Shinra. »  
Le messager sourit au couple royale. « Lord Shinra requière votre aide, dans le but de reformer le Royaume de Cocoon. »

La reine Elaine se leva, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Mon cher, elles sont vivantes ! C'est une incroyable nouvelle ! » Dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de son mari.

Le roi secoua la tête. « Claire ne peut réclamer son trône sans son attestation de naissance. »

Elaine baissa les yeux.  
« Mais, nous possédons un des dons de la Déesse. » fit-elle remarquer.

Son mari soupira. « Et c'est bien le problème. Nous avons déjà déclaré notre alliance avec Tenebrae par le mariage entre Noctis et Stella. Je sais que nous avions promis une alliance avec Cocoon, avant que nos enfants soient nés. Cependant, j'ai rompu cette promesse. »

« Vous n'aviez pas tellement le choix, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. » intervint Sazh.

« Oui, tu as raison. » acquiesça Nero. « Pourtant cela m'aurait ravi que Claire et Noctis se marient juste après leur 18 ans. »

Pendant ce temps, Noctis marchait le long des couloirs du palais. Il était finalement revenu à Astrum et s'apprêtait à aller saluer son père, quand il avait entendu son nom et « Claire » en même temps. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte et écouta.

« Oui mais ils avaient tous deux refusé quand ils étaient jeunes, même s'ils étaient secrètement fiancés de toute façon. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Claire disait qu'elle le détestait, j'ai toujours vu les doux regards qu'elle lui lançait…lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné bien sûr. » S'amusa Elaine en riant à ce souvenir.

« En fait, je suis aussi venu ici pour autre chose. » reprit Sazh « Lord Rufus voudrait que, si Claire venait ici, vous ne la laissiez pas partir. Si jamais le roi de Tenebrae venait à savoir qu'elle est en vie, ce serait le chaos. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils. « Je vois. Très bien, j'accepte sa requête. Après tout, elle est la fille de mon ami le plus précieux. Je me dois de la protéger à tout prix. »

« Merci, votre Majesté. »

Noctis regarda Sazh quitter la salle d'audience. Il était un peu énervé de savoir que même s'il avait refusé d'épouser Claire, il lui avait toujours été fiancé secrètement.

« Noctis, entre. C'est malpolie d'écouter aux portes… »

Il se figea, puis se décida à entrer pour faire face à ses parents.  
« Père, Mère. » les salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.

« Redresse-toi, Noctis. » ordonna son père.

Il obéit et se releva.

« Je suis sûr que tu as tout entendu. Maintenant, je te pris de bien vouloir garder tout ça pour toi, et de ne surtout pas en parler à Stella. Si cela venait à se savoir, Cocoon souffrira encore plus. »

« Je le sais, je ne dirai rien. Seulement je suis en colère à cause d'une chose…comment avez-vous pu me laisser être secrètement fiancé ? » S'écria-t-il.

« Noctis, baisse d'un ton. L'engagement a été brisé car nous pensions Claire morte. » Le calma sa mère.

« Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda le prince.

« Claire va très probablement essayer de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour détruire ceux qui ont conduit son royaume à sa perte. Elle libérera Cocoon. » Répondit Nero.

Les yeux de Noctis virèrent au rouge.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu détestes autant Claire. Après tout vous étiez très amis lorsque vous étiez jeunes. Tu l'as même embrassée quand vous aviez tous deux 6 ans. » Gloussa Elaine. « Tu étais si franc à cet âge. »

Noctis croisa les bras et fixa sa mère comme si elle était folle.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais plus tard vous en êtes venus à vous détester. » continua-t-elle.

Noctis rougit d'embarras. « Mère ! »  
Il détourna le regard, et le souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

OoO

_« Hé hé ! Nocty ! Je paris que tu n'arriveras pas à m'attraper ! » S'écria Claire en courant à travers le jardin en riant, pendant que Noctis la poursuivait._

_Soudainement, il eut une idée. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et en modifiant la gravité, il réussit à faire ralentir la petite princesse puis il l'attrapa par les poignets.  
__« Je t'ai eu ! »_

_Claire se retourna et grimaça. « Ok ok tu m'as eu ! »_

_« Je suis le roi, donc je dois te punir ! » chantonna Noctis._

_Claire fit la moue, refusant d'admettre sa défaite.  
__« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur._

_Alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, Noctis s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
__« Voilà ! » dit-il en s'écartant rapidement._

_Claire rougit violemment._

_« Quand on sera grands, on se mariera ! Alors tu deviendras ma Reine ! » Déclara le petit garçon avec un air suffisant._

_La jeune princesse était à présent rouge tomate._

_« C'est une promesse Claire ! » continua le petit prince._

_Puis soudain, Claire le poussa par terre._

_« Aïe ! » cria Noctis._

_La petite princesse posa ses mains sur ses lèvre et déclara : « Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse Nocty, je te frapperai ! »_

OoO

Noctis ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais lorsqu'ils se revirent quatre ans plus tard, leur opinion de l'autre avait changé. Claire le détestait, et il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être près d'elle.  
Non en fait, il se doutait du pourquoi… La promesse qu'ils avaient faite étant enfants était destinée à être brisée en grandissant. Ils avaient mûris et connaissaient leurs responsabilités.

Noctis rougit à ce souvenir.  
« Ne laisse personne être au courant de ça. » dit-il doucement en commençant à s'éloigner. « Nous étions des enfants, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, nous avons tous deux grandis. »

Elaine rit en regardant son fils partir. « Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble maintenant. »  
« Je paris qu'elle est toujours aussi bornée. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Aerith et Cloud étaient nos meilleurs amis, j'ai grandi avec Aerith. Je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger ses filles comme si c'était les miennes. » Déclara le Roi Caelum.

Elaine plaça une main sur son bras. « Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour les aider à récupérer leur trône. »

« Toujours aussi sage, ma chère. » dit-il en souriant à sa femme.

Elaine lui rendit son sourire. « Evidemment, mon cher. »

* * *

**Midgar**

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la salle de réunion.

« Bon, où sont les invités d'honneur ? » demanda Reno en baillant et en s'étirant les bras.  
Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut un regard noir de la part de Tseng et Rufus.

« Ses Altesses seront bientôt là, Reno. Soit patient. » Lui dit Tseng, un soupçon d'avertissement dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Reeve et Vincent nous ont abandonnés ! » s'exclama Yuffie en croisant les bras.

« Laisse tomber, Yuffie. » soupira doucement Zack.  
« Rufus, pourquoi nous avez-vous tous réunis ici ? » ajouta-t-il en direction du Lord assis devant lui.

« Attends un peu et tu verras. Dès que Claire arrivera, nous commencerons la réunion. » Se contenta de répondre ce dernier.

Comme répondant à un signal, Lightning entra dans la salle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et noire, ses cheveux roses tombant élégamment sur son épaule gauche.

Snow écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en robe.  
« Hey Light, je ne savais pas que tu serais là aussi…pourquoi portes-tu une robe ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre mais Rufus la prit de court.  
« Tu es très belle ce soir, ma chère nièce. » la complimenta-t-il en souriant fièrement.

Lightning plissa les yeux et le foudroya du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Rufus serait mort sur le coup.  
« Rufus ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant sa robe.  
C'était une robe en soie rouge avec un décolleté en V et un arc noir cousu sur le devant. Elle était plutôt simple, assez moulante jusqu'à la taille puis ondulant librement jusqu'au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Snow réfléchissait aux implications de ce qu'il venait d'entendre...  
Lightning était apparemment la nièce de Rufus, ce qui voulait dire que Serah était aussi sa nièce…Il allait dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un d'autre s'était tourné vers la jeune femme.

« Hey gamine, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas si mal comme ça. » sourit Zack.

« La ferme, Zack. »répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle reporta son attention sur Rufus. « Pourquoi dois-je porter ça ? »

« Parce que les vêtements que tu portais avant étaient affreux. Par ailleurs, tu es en présence de tes partisans. Devant eux tu dois ressembler et agir comme la princesse que tu étais destinée à être. » Répondit-il calmement.

Lightning détestait quand il avait raison. Elle se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver contre tout le monde. Zack plaça une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Claire. »

Snow tourna la tête vers cette voix familière.  
Serah se tenait devant lui, portant la même robe que sa sœur mais en rose.

Zack sourit. « Tiens, voilà l'autre gamine. »

Serah scanna rapidement la pièce des yeux. Lorsqu'elle repéra Snow, elle baissa immédiatement la tête et détourna le regard. Elle s'avança vers son aînée.  
« Claire, calme-toi. » dit-elle doucement.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle.

« Bien alors maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais vous présenter officiellement ses Altesses royales : les princesses Claire et Serah Farron Strife. » Déclara Rufus assez fort pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende.

Snow était choqué. Lightning et Serah, les princesses de Cocoon ? Surtout sa petite amie... Serah était tout pour lui, mais elle avait eu un accès de colère et l'avait quitté. Il comprenait pourquoi à présent. Elle avait toujours été une princesse. Il avait envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint.  
Il reporta alors son attention sur Lightning : elle avait vraiment l'air d'être mécontente.

Lightning ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle les rouvrit et scruta la petite foule présente. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle parle. Elle hésita.

« Claire, tu peux le faire. » l'encouragea une douce voix chaude.  
C'était Zack, l'homme qui avait toujours veillé sur elle lorsque son père ne le pouvait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Serah et cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire.

Elle se lança:  
« Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai vécu ma vie cachée avec ma sœur Serah. Nous avons fui Cocoon car nos vies étaient en danger. A ce moment, j'ai laissé derrière moi tout ce que je connaissais et que j'aimais. Vous avez tout perdu : votre Roi et votre Reine bien-aimés, et j'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai perdu mon trône, et à cause de cela Cocoon est sous un règne de terreur. Tenebrae le détient, provoquant lentement la souffrance de ses habitants. Ce n'est pas comme ça que gouvernaient mes parents. Ils étaient aimés de tous les citoyens de Cocoon, ils étaient bienveillants et étaient prêts à protéger leur royaume jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. »

Lightning fit une pause et regarda dans la direction de sa petite sœur, comme si elle cherchait son approbation. Serah hocha la tête, la pressant de continuer.  
« Lorsque vous m'avez tous rencontrée la dernière fois, je me suis présentée à vous en tant que Lightning le sergent de la Garde Civil. Mais maintenant je me tiens ici devant vous en tant que votre princesse. »

Elle baissa un instant la tête, se sentant rougir, avant de la relever.  
« Non, je me tiens devant vous en tant que votre future Reine. Je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient de plein droit. Je vais prendre ma place en tant que Reine et continuer à entretenir la paix pour laquelle mes parents se sont battus. Tenebrae tombera, ainsi que ses dirigeants. »

On l'applaudit fortement et Lightning détourna le regard, ne voulant pas montrer son embarras.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, Claire. » félicita Rufus en souriant à la jeune princesse. « Mais pour récupérer ton trône, tu dois tout d'abord trouver ton attestation de naissance. »

Lightning grinça des dents. « Les dons de la Déesse. » murmura-t-elle.

Yuffie s'immisça dans la conversation, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Nous en avons trouvé un dans le palais d'Eden. Il en reste deux, et nous savons déjà qu'un se trouve à Astrum en possession du Roi Nero et de la Reine Elaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que font ces 'dons' exactement ? » demanda la jeune princesse.

Serah gloussa en entendant la question de sa sœur. « Idiote, si tu avais écouté les leçons de maman, tu le saurais. »

Lightning lui jeta un regard noir. Mais la remarque de Serah fit aussi rire Zack et Tifa.  
« Ahem. » toussa-t-elle pour montrer son agacement.  
Ils arrêtèrent mais ne purent s'empêcher de continuer à ricaner doucement.

« Light, ces dons sont donnés seulement aux anciens, par la Déesse Cosmos. Rappelle-toi, elle était vénérée par notre peuple. C'est une déesse généreuse, toujours pleine d'amour pour ses adeptes. Un jour, elle décida de leur offrir trois dons : l'Amour, l'Espoir et le Courage. Mais elle leur donna sous la forme d'orbes similaires aux matérias mais beaucoup plus puissants. Personne ne sait quel pouvoir ils recèlent, ce savoir s'est perdu avec le temps, mais je sais qu'ils sont très puissants et que si un ancien en tient un dans sa main, l'orbe emmétra une couleur particulière. » Récita-t-elle.  
« Les trois orbes réunis réagiront et formeront un cristal dont la puissance équivaudrait à celui d'Astrum. Mais entre de mauvaises mains, ils pourraient conduire à la destruction du monde. » Continua Serah en soupirant.

« Tiens, Light. » fit Yuffie en remettant à la jeune femme l'orbe qu'elle avait volé.

Lightning la regarda. C'était une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vu.  
« Je crois…que je l'ai déjà vue auparavant… » Dit-elle en prenant l'orbe.  
Il était plutôt léger, et Lightning avait l'impression que si elle ne faisait pas attention, il allait se briser. Comme sa cadette le lui avait raconté, la pierre émit une faible lueur d'un beau bleu vif.

A cet instant, la jeune femme entendit une multitude de murmures dans sa tête, mais elle les reconnaissait. C'était la voix de la planète. Mais elles se turent rapidement et la jeune femme se sentie brusquement aspirée vers un monde sombre et vide.

_« J'ai longtemps attendu, ma princesse, le jour où tu me réveillerais. »_

Lightning chercha autour d'elle d'où provenait cette voix.  
_« Qui es-tu ? »_ demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

_« Je suis le gardien qui t'aidera. Je viens des cieux, je suis un guerrier de la lumière qui a juré loyauté à Cosmos. »_

_« Cosmos ? » _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle plissa les yeux. _« Assez de mystère, __réponds__-moi : qui es-tu ? »_

La voix rit. _« Très bien, princesse. Je vais te dire mon nom. Je suis Odin, dieu de la guerre, et ton esprit gardien. A partir de ce jour, je viendrais t'aider quand tu le souhaiteras. Appelle-moi et j'obéirai. N'hésites pas, ma chère princesse, je serai toujours à tes côtés__…__ »_

« Hé Light, ça va ? »

« La Terre appelle la lune ! »

Lightning cligna deux fois des yeux puis regarda l'orbe qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.  
Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. »

La pierre émettait toujours la même faible lueur, et elle entendait encore des murmures. Mais la voix dans sa tête avait disparue. Elle plissa les yeux et observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
« Nous allons faire tomber Tenebrae. » déclara-t-elle à nouveau.  
« Mon oncle. » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, hésitante. « M'aideras-tu ? »

Rufus lui rendit son regard, pensif.  
« Non, pas pour le moment. » finit-il par répondre. « Claire, une résistance maintenant serait insensée. »

Lightning serra les dents. « Je dois les arrêter avant qu'il y ait d'autres victimes, ne comprends-tu pas ? »

Son oncle soupira suite à son emportement alors que le reste de la salle restait silencieux, observant la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous que Rufus avait raison, mais ils choisirent de ne pas intervenir.

« Je comprends où tu veux en venir, mais comment mèneras-tu ton peuple si tu ne leur prouve pas d'abord qui tu es ? Tu dois en premier lieu trouver tous les dons pour prouver ta légitimité au trône avant de t'embarquer dans une guerre ! » Expliqua-t-il.

Cela frustrait Lightning, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. « Alors nous allons trouver les deux autres orbes. »

Rufus secoua la tête. « Claire, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser partir d'ici. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais tu es très certainement recherchée par Tenebrae. Ils feront tout pour te retrouver. Une fois en dehors de mon domaine de protection, je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider. »

Lightning frappa du poing sur la table.  
« Que dis-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter Midgar. Je te préviens, j'ai averti tout le monde que tu n'étais pas autorisée à sortir. » L'informa-t-il sans se départir de son stoïcisme légendaire.

« Donc je suis venue ici juste pour être assignée à résidence ? C'est ça ? Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais venue ici en premier ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Snow, en voyant que Lightning commençait vraiment à perdre son sang-froid, essaya en vain de la tempérer.  
« Hé…tu devrais te calmer, il a peut-être raison tu devrais rester un moment ici. Pense à Serah, elle ne peut pas rester ici toute seule, pas vrai ? »

Serah leva des yeux triste vers lui à l'entente de son prénom. Elle plaça une main sur le bras de sa sœur pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Lightning se tourna vers Snow et le fusilla du regard. « Toi ferme-la et reste en dehors de ça. »

« Ne sois pas aussi insolente. » s'interposa l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de Snow.  
Il s'agissait de Zack Fair, qui utilisait de nouveau son ton sévère avec elle.  
« Je sais que tu es forte. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : ta sécurité est notre priorité. Arrête de te conduire comme une enfant gâtée. Tu as sûrement fait tout toute seule durant ces dernières années, et tu faisais sûrement tout ce que tu voulais, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Tu es une princesse Claire, tu n'es plus le soldat que tu prétendais être. Tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire tout ce que tu veux. »

La jeune femme serra les poings et resta silencieuse. Sa sœur voulu ajouter quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Zack était réellement en train de gronder son aînée. Elle savait que Lightning préférerait se mordre la langue plutôt que d'aller à son encontre.

« Claire, rappelles-toi, qu'est-ce que je te disais à l'époque ? » demanda-t-il.

Lightning se raidit et baissa les yeux. Elle était en colère, gênée de se faire réprimander de la sorte devant tout le monde. Elle releva tout de même les yeux vers Zack, essayant de se souvenir…

_Que me disait-il, déjà ? Attends, je me rappelle…_pensa-t-elle

_OoOoO_

_« Ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis nulle… »_

_« Voyons Claire, ce n'est pas vrai, ait un peu plus confiance en toi. »_

_Claire leva les yeux et fit la moue. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux… »_

_« J'ai entendu quelqu'un râler non loin, je me doutais que c'était toi. » se moqua Zack_

_La jeune princesse détourna les yeux._

_« Tu n'es pas nulle. Tu vas y arriver si tu le veux vraiment. En plus n'est-ce pas ton rêve de devenir une grande Reine un jour ? » L'interrogea-t-il._

_La jeune fille ne dit rien._

_« Tu sais ce que je dis à mes soldats d'habitude ? » Continua le brun._

_Claire le regarda. « Tu les encourages toujours. Mais je ne suis pas un soldat, je ne suis pas comme eux… »_

_« Allez, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? » Insista-t-il._

_« Tu leur parles d'honneur…et d'autres trucs… » Finit-elle par répondre._

_Zack sourit en lui tapotant la tête. « Honneur et d'autres trucs ? Peux-tu mieux reformuler ça pour moi, gamine ? »_

_Claire soupira. « Je ne me rappelle pas. »_

_« Vis tes rêves… » Commença-t-il._

_« Et quoi qu'il arrive protège ton honneur en tant que soldat. » Finit-elle._

_Zack sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Laisse-moi reformuler ça pour toi maintenant... »  
__« Vis tes rêves, et quoi qu'il arrive protège ton honneur en tant que Princesse. »_

_OoOoO_

Oui, Lightning se rappelait clairement de cette discussion. Elle détourna le regard.

« Têtue, hein ? » soupira Zack.

« Vis tes rêves... » Commença-t-il. « ...et quoi qu'il arrive, protège ton honneur. »

Voyant que la jeune femme ne disait toujours rien, il reprit :  
« Tu veux être un héros et sauver Cocoon ? Je suis désolé, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Donc, je sais que tu n'écouteras pas Rufus, mais moi tu vas m'écouter. Claire tu resteras ici, que tu le veuilles ou non, un point c'est tout. »

Snow regardait Lightning se faire sermonner comme une enfant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieuse. Au début cela l'avait amusé, mais au fur et à mesure que Zack parlait, il s'était rendu compte que l'ex-soldat se comportait comme un père qui gronde sa fille. Snow, lui, était certain qu'il ne serait plus en vie à l'heure actuelle s'il avait fait la même chose.

Tifa s'amusa de la tête surprise du grand blond.  
« Quand Cloud n'était pas là, Zack surveillait toujours Claire. Ce n'est pas son père, mais elle le respecte énormément. Pour dire la vérité, il ne l'avait jamais sermonnée comme ça auparavant. Je suis sûre qu'au fond il veut tout faire pour l'aider, mais il agit comme un père surprotecteur. » Soupira-t-elle.

Snow sourit et demanda tout bas : « C'est pareil pour Serah ? »

Tifa acquiesça. « Il les aime beaucoup toutes les deux. »

Lightning se faisait traiter comme une enfant. Elle se sentait impuissante et décontenancée...

Rufus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis navré, mais c'est pour ton bien. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras. « Je pensais que nous allions nous battre. »

« Nous le ferons, mais quel serait l'intérêt si tu te faisais tuer ? Claire, j'espère que tu m'écoutes... » Reprit Zack sur un ton d'avertissement.

Lightning se raidit.  
« Très bien, je resterai ici. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Serah soupira à l'attitude de son ainée. Elle était contente que Zack soit intervenu, sans quoi sa têtue de sœur n'aurait jamais obéi.  
« Enfin bref. » Intervint-elle. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous avons déjà un agent double qui travaille pour le prince Noctis. » Informa Tseng en décroisant ses bras. « À l'heure actuelle, Tenebrae est à la recherche de son Altesse Claire et le nombre de leurs activités suspectes a augmenté. Nous ne devons pas nous précipiter. Nous avons besoin avant toutes choses d'aller à Astrum pour récupérer l'orbe suivant. Après ça, nous irons chercher le troisième. »  
Le Turk recroisa les bras. « Une fois que nous aurons fini ça, vous pourrez bouger, princesse. »

Jusque-là, cela plaisait à tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Lightning…qui manigançait déjà quelque chose.

Rufus reprit la parole et commença à distribuer ses ordres :  
« Zack, Tifa et Snow. Vous irez voir Raines, il vous attendra à Astrum demain. Yuffie, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu as déjà du travail avec Reeve… »

Yuffie grimaça.  
« Oh, tu supposes bien. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour partir. « À plus tard tout le monde ! »  
Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Zack, Tifa et Snow décidèrent de s'en aller eux aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Juste avant de partir, Zack sourit à Lightning mais cette dernière l'ignora, étant toujours en colère.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que les turks, Rufus et les deux princesses.

« Cissnei, Tseng, j'ai besoin que vous enquêtiez sur ce qu'il se passe à Oerba. J'attendrais votre rapport. » Reprit Rufus.

Les deux turks hochèrent la tête et partirent de suite.

« Cool, un jour de repos pour moi. » Se réjouit Reno.

« On peut voir ça comme ça. » fit le Lord un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Reno haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu sera chargé de la protection de nos deux princesses. Où qu'elles aillent, tu devras les suivre. » Expliqua Rufus. « Je pense que je vais appeler Rude. Il avait un jour de congé aujourd'hui, mais tant pis. »

Le turk aux cheveux rouges soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Merde…voilà que je me retrouve à faire du baby-sitting. »

« Je t'ai entendu. » répliqua Lightning d'un ton brusque.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Qu'importe. » murmura-t-il.

Super, Lightning allait devoir se coltiner Reno l'idiot. Sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire… Mais soudain, la réalité la frappa. Elle allait pouvoir facilement se débarrasser de cet idiot et trouver une sortie ! Personne n'avait de plan pour récupérer le deuxième orbe. Et bien elle, elle en avait un et elle comptait bien le mettre à exécution. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était réussir à fausser compagnie au turk et à détourner un avion de la Shinra. Partir à Astrum allait être du gâteau.

Oh, comme tout cela était simple…

OoOoO

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Lightning attendait le bon moment. Non, elle n'allait pas écouter Zack, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres faire le travail à sa place, elle comptait donc bien prendre les choses en main. La jeune femme avait faussé compagnie à Reno et Rude en prétendant avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes...elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents et qu'ils ne se douteraient pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper par les conduits d'aérations.

Elle se rappelait clairement de la scène...

_« Hé vous deux. » interpella Lightning qui s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la salle de bain._

_Les deux turks s'arrêtèrent derrière elle._

_« Je vais utiliser la salle de bain. Ne pensez même pas à ouvrir la porte, sinon je vous tue. » Les prévint-elle._

Reno et Rude se concertèrent du regard.

_« Bien, nous t'accordons- »  
Mais Lightning ne laissa pas à Rude le temps de finir sa phrase et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
_

Dans un premier temps elle avait eu du mal à grimper dans le conduit d'aération, mais après plusieurs tentatives, elle y était finalement parvenue. Elle savait que les deux turks finiraient par se douter de quelque chose et qu'ils regarderaient par la fenêtre. Mais elle était plus intelligente que ça.

Lightning se stoppa finalement dans sa course une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à destination : le hangar où étaient mis tous les vaisseaux. Elle sourit et entra discrètement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Espèces d'abrutis ! Je vous ai dit que je voulais les injecteurs, et pas cette pièce de merde ! » Hurla un homme non loin.

« Je suis désolé monsieur ! » s'excusa un autre.

« FOUT-MOI LE CAMP D'ICI ET VAS DONC ME CHERCHER CES FOUTUS INJECTEURS, IMBECIL ! »

« O-oui monsieur ! »

Lightning sourit, amusée par la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. L'un des mécaniciens sortit du hauvent devant elle et partit à la hâte, la dépassant sans la voir.

« Cid Highwind » appela la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Cissnei ? » s'écria le dénommé Cid en se retournant.  
Mais il resta bouche bée en découvrant sa visiteuse, faisant tomber sa cigarette.  
« Eh bien. » sourit-il. « Si ce n'est pas la gamine. »

Light soupira.  
« C'est Votre Majesté pour toi. » répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.  
Elle l'observa un instant. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui.

« Tu n'es pas encore Reine à ce que je sache. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je dois aller à Astrum. »

Cid se frotta le menton.  
« Je savais que tu dirais ça. On m'a ordonné de ne pas te laisser partir. »

Lightning se raidit en entendant sa réponse. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait eu tort de se tourner vers lui?

« Allez, montes ! » Finit par dire Cid en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, soulagée.

« Voici la Shera, n'est-elle pas magnifique? »

La jeune princesse hocha la tête. « Si elle l'est. »

* * *

Stella marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du palais, les yeux plissés. Elle irradiait de colère, et personne ne se risquait donc à l'approcher.  
Elle ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle d'audience.  
« Père » salua-t-elle sèchement.

« Stella. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? » Demanda ce dernier calmement.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi j'ai été assignée à résidence. »

«Stella, tu es partie de Cocoon alors même que je t'avais nommée Primarque. Tu continues d'aller contre ma volonté et tu commences à préparer les soldats pour la guerre. Je sais aussi que tu as commencé à étudier de futiles choses avec Dysley...Tu deviens folle. » Déclara son père d'un ton dédaigneux.

La jeune princesse foudroya son géniteur du regard.  
« Très bien, Père. Si c'est ce que vous pensez, alors je ferai comme bon vous semblera. »

Puis elle s'excusa et sortit de la salle. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dehors, elle tourna la tête et sourit.  
« Jihl, tu peux continuer comme prévu. »

« Oui, ma Dame. »

* * *

Prochainement, **Chapitre 12 : Recherchée**

Je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à le publier, mais après ça dépend aussi en partie de vous… ;)

Bon courage pour celles qui ont des examens, et bonnes vacances pour celles qui ont la chance d'avoir déjà finit leurs cours ! :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **Recherchée 

Disclamer : Toujours le même...rien ne m'appartient !

Petit mot de la traductrice :

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis encore et toujours désolée du temps que je mets à publier mes chapitres. En vérité, je comptais finir et publier celui-ci il y a plus d'une semaine, mais je suis tombée malade (rhume + mal de gorge…) puis après j'ai légèrement oublié… Et si vous voulez tout savoir, ce long délai est aussi dû à un super jeu vidéo que j'ai acheté au mois de mai (Deus ex : human revolution pour ceux qui connaissent ) et que je n'ai pas pu lâcher avant de l'avoir fini…

**Linoa87 :**Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ;) t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai pas trouvé chiante, ça m'a fait plaisir, au contraire ! Ça montre que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup ma traduction et ça me motive ! Tu sais j'ai failli avoir une attaque quand j'ai vu que j'étais passée de 18 à 23 reviews en l'espace d'une heure^^ Alors ne te prive surtout pas !

**LightningXx**: Ah je pense que ça ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant le rapprochement entre eux, mais ça se fera doucement à mon avis (surtout que l'auteur n'écrit pas très vite non plus)^^ En tout cas je suis très contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira aussi )

J'espère que la petite image de cette fic vous plait!^^  
Sur ce, bonne chance à ceux qui passe le bac, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Midgar**

Le chemin qui menait à la vieille église du secteur 5 était calme et paisible. Pourtant il ne s'en dégageait aucun sentiment de solitude.  
Cloud regarda autour de lui. Un rayon de soleil descendait jusqu'à l'ancien bâtiment, où il venait éclairer le parterre de fleurs qui y avait poussé. Il respira longuement leur doux parfum.

Cette église était tellement belle à ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il respirait l'odeur de ces fleurs, cela lui rappelait sa femme. Il s'arrêta et s'accroupie pour mieux les observer.

_« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas Claire ? »_

Il pencha la tête sur le côté à l'entente de cette voix qui lui était si familière…la voix qu'il chérissait le plus. Elle était là, à s'occuper des fleurs, une petite fille qui faisait la moue à ses côtés. Les yeux de cette dernière…oh ses yeux, c'était comme s'il regardait les à l'intérieur des siens.

_« Maman ! Ne change pas de sujet ! » _Se plaignit la petite.

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette petite fille, il la connaissait.

_« Claire ma chérie, ton père le sait mieux que moi. »_

Cloud se leva et marcha vers elles. Mais quand il fut à leurs côtés, elles disparurent sous ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Aerith… » Murmura-t-il doucement, sentant une agréable brise effleurer sa peau.

Sa tête se mit soudain à lui tourner, sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Palais de Tenebrae**

« Notre Roi a été assassiné ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Stella était tranquillement assise à sa place dans la chambre du conseil lorsque la nouvelle s'était répandue. La réunion s'était interrompue, et elle s'était levée, le regard dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant qu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père.

Les membres du conseil se tournèrent tous vers elle et s'entre-regardèrent. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

« Mon père… » Commença la princesse tout bas.

Elle leva les yeux vers toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. « Vous devez me trouver le responsable. Et toute personne qui aurait caché le coupable se devra d'être punit avec celle-ci. »

Dysley regarda ses collègues et ajouta : « Nous devons aussi préparer une annonce officielle. La princesse héritière doit être nommée Reine, et les funérailles de sa Majesté préparées. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.  
« Nous sommes d'accord. L'annonce à la population doit se faire aujourd'hui. Stella Nox Fleuret est la nouvelle souveraine de Tenebrae ! »

Sur ces mots, le conseil se dispersa et Stella se retrouva seule dans la salle. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
« Tout se déroule selon mes plans. » Se réjouit-elle en sortant derrière eux.

« Votre Majesté ! Nous avons trouvé l'assassin ! »

Stella se tourna vers ses gardes qui avançaient vers elle en tenant fermement un homme. Ce dernier avait été menotté et son regard était empli de mépris.

La future Reine fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'approcha d'eux. Elle leva une main et toucha doucement la joue du prisonnier.  
« Alors c'est toi qui a tué mon père ? Tu te crois rusé, mais tu ne l'es pas tellement. Tu vois, je vais te tuer de mes propres mains, pour montrer au Royaume ce que nous faisons aux traitres… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Quelle honte, capitaine Rygdea. Quelle honte…tu étais pourtant l'homme en qui mon père avait le plus confiance. Quelle déception, de savoir que tu as toujours voulu sa tête. C'est répugnant. » Lui dit-elle sans encore une fois afficher la moindre émotion.

« Je n'ai pas retourné mon épée contre Sa Majesté. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Ma Dame, vous devez me croire… » Se défendit-il.

Stella lui tourna le dos. « Je n'entendrai pas un mot de plus. Emmenez-le. »  
Elle fit signe aux gardes de partir et ils obéirent, emportant le capitaine avec eux.

La jeune femme s'en alla de son côté, satisfaite.  
« Bien, tout se déroule exactement comme prévu. » rit-elle en retournant dans la salle du conseil.

* * *

**À bord de la Shera.**

« TOI ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! NE T'AIS-JE PAS DEMANDÉ DE NETTOYER CE PLANCHER? » Rugit Cid Highwind dont la voix retentissait à travers tout le navire.

Il ne fallait pas chercher Cid, il s'énervait facilement, maudissant et menaçant de mort tout le monde. Son équipage, comme d'habitude, tremblait de peur devant lui.

Rien de nouveau en somme, juste la même routine.

« O-oui monsieur ! »

Lightning sourit en l'entendant continuer dans sa lancée. Il faut dire que le capitaine avait un vocabulaire très fleuri… Elle y était pourtant habituée, car même s'il faisait attention quand elle était aux alentours en murmurant ses jurons, elle l'entendait toujours.

« TOI PAUVRE IMBÉCIL ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

« M-monsieur, j-j'allais mettre le c-cap sur… »

« PAUVRE CON ! T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? J'AI DIS QUE NOUS N'ALLIONS PAS PAR LÀ ! MAINTENANT REMETS-TOI AU BOULOT ET TE LAISSES PAS ALLER ! »

« O-oui ! »

Voilà en quoi consistait chaque jour de leur voyage. Cid qui criait à longueur de temps, et son équipage qui lui restait malgré tout fidèle. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, c'était encore le vieux grincheux que Lightning connaissait depuis toute petite.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, visiblement pas très content.  
« Et pourquoi diable as-tu l'air aussi contente de toi ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle voyait bien son petit sourire en coin.  
« Donc voici la Shera, mais où est ton autre Hauvent ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Cid grimaça. « Je vois que tu te rappelles de la vieille fille. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Eh bien, elle est restée à la maison. » Il tira une bouffée de cigarette. « Je ne suis pas doué pour raconter les histoires. Mais je vais te dire un truc… »

Lightning l'écouta attentivement. « Quoi ? »

« La Shera a été construite pour combattre. Elle a été conçue pour ton père, pour mener les troupes à la guerre. C'est mon plus beau chef-d'œuvre. » Expliqua-t-il fièrement.

Lightning se sentie une fois de plus coupable lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de son père. Evidemment, elle ne le montra pas et fit comme si tout allait bien.

« Maintenant elle est utilisée par ces abrutis de la Shinra. » Continua Cid. « Ces putains de fouineurs de Turks. Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs putains d'affaires. »

Cela rendit le sourire à la jeune princesse, qui retint un rire.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais échappé à Reno et Rude. Je savais que ces deux idiots étaient des bons à rien, mais je suis surpris que Shinra ne soit pas parti à ta recherche. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais, Zack va péter un câble quand il saura. »

Lightning grinça des dents. Elle avait un peu oublié Zack, elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop vite au courant. Il était plutôt effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.  
« Je prends le risque. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je me suis enfuie ? »

« Je suis déjà au courant gamine. D'Astrum, les droits de naissances et toute cette merde. » Soupira-t-il.

« Monsieur ! Astrum en vue ! » Annonça un matelot.

« PAUVRE CON ! NE TE CONTENTE PAS DE ME LE DIRE ! BOUGE PLUTOT TON CUL ! » Cria Cid en retour.

Et ce fut repartit pour un flot d'insultes.

« Astrum, 180 km. Vitesse maximale enclenchée ! »

* * *

**Palais royal des Caelum**

« Si vous la voyez, veuillez l'arrêter. »

Le Roi d'Astrum était assis à son bureau, les yeux levés vers l'appel audio. Il soupira.  
« Lightning Farron ? »

« Oui, elle a enfreint la loi et je veux la ramener à Midgar. »

« Très bien, j'en informerai mes gardes dès que possible. »

« Je vous remercie de votre coopération. »

Puis l'appel prit fin. Le Roi s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, exténué. Un nouveau poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Il examina attentivement la photo de la jeune femme qui avait échappée à Rufus Shinra.  
Elle était très belle, délicate, et son visage lui paraissait quelque peu familier…

« Père. »

Le roi Nero ne s'était pas rendu compte que son fils était entré. Il tourna la tête vers lui.  
« Mon fils. » le salua-t-il en retour avant de reporter son attention sur la photo.

Noctis s'approcha et vit ce que son père regardait. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement.  
« Lightning… ? » murmura-t-il.

Nero leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.  
« Tu connais cette femme ? »

Il hocha la tête. « C'était la garde du corps de Stella. »

« Maintenant c'est une criminelle recherchée. » ajouta son père.

Le prince s'apprêtait à protester, mais il changea vite d'avis. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était aucune de ces choses…qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle. Même si en réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça d'elle.  
Mais soudain, le souvenir du jour de l'attaque au palais royal d'Eden lui revint en mémoire.  
_« Votre Majesté… » _Toujours ces deux mots qui continuaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

« C'est pourquoi…hé Noctis, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » s'énerva Nero.

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il acquiesça et sourit.  
« Oui, tu disais ? »

Son père soupira et secoua la tête, désespéré.  
« Noctis, tu devras arrêter cette jeune femme si jamais tu la repères n'importe où dans notre royaume. Surtout dans notre palais. D'après Rufus Shinra, elle serait armée et dangereuse. »

« Très bien, je le ferais. » Il soupira et prit la photo des mains de son père. « J'aimerais utiliser ça, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, prend-là avec toi. »

Le prince esquissa un sourire et partit donc avec la photo, laissant seul son père dans son bureau.  
C'était une bonne opportunité. Avec ça, s'il la trouvait, il pourrait la capturer et lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis un moment. Il pourrait aussi en apprendre plus sur elle et retrouver son bon côté, celui qu'elle lui avait montré lors du bal. Oui, c'était un plan parfait.

« Hé Noct ! » l'interpela la voix pleine d'entrain de son ami Prompto.  
Il courut pour rejoindre le prince, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'Ignis. Il te signale qu'il sera de retour dans deux jours. Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire que – »  
Le jeune blond se stoppa dans son hélant en apercevant la photo dans les mains de son ami.  
« Oh, tu essayes de retrouver la princesse de tes rêves Nocty ? »

« Tais-toi. » Répliqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. « Peu importe. Tu disais ? »

« Oh ouais, Ignis sera donc de retour dans deux jours, s'il est autorisé à partir de Cocoon. Il parait que c'est assez mouvementé là-haut depuis l'attaque, ils ont beaucoup renforcé la sécurité. » Reprit Prompto.

Noctis soupira. « Je vois, bon au moins il nous a prévenus. »  
Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre en ce moment avec son meilleur ami… Non, il y avait beaucoup de choses étranges qui se passaient en ce moment, mais il allait finir par découvrir quoi.

« Oh d'ailleurs mec, Gladiolus et moi allons sortir ce soir, tu veux venir ? » Lui proposa son ami blond.

Le prince déclina son offre. « Non, le devoir m'appelle. »  
Il se détourna et lui fit un geste d'au revoir avant de partir.

Prompto soupira mais lui sourit en retour.  
« Ouais, tu pars chercher ta princesse ! » Lui cria-t-il.

« Tais-toi, imbécile. » Intervint Gladiolus en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Prompto sursauta et se frotta la tête. « Ouch. »

« Allons-y. » Déclara le grand brun en souriant.

Son jeune ami lui jeta un regard noir, mais le suivit tout de même dehors pour aller s'amuser. Bien que ce ne soit pas la même chose sans Noctis et Ignis.

* * *

**Astrum**

La Shera était rapidement arrivée à destination, comme Cid l'avait promis. A partir d'ici, Lightning se retrouvait seule. Mais si elle voulait repartir, le capitaine l'attendrait. C'était une bonne chose, au moins elle n'aurait pas à gaspiller de l'argent dans un billet d'avion.

La ville était pleine de vie, et en dépit de son atmosphère plutôt morne, il y avait toujours des gens pour faire du shopping. Cela lui fit penser à Midgar. Sauf que les rues étaient plus propres bien sûr.  
Tout était comme dans son souvenir. Sa dernière visite datait de douze ans, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Sa famille était venue pour parler de son futur avec Noctis, chose qu'elle avait refusé peu de temps après.

Elle marcha le long de le rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère un garde. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de récupérer un orbe, et ensuite il ne lui en resterait plus qu'un seul à trouver.  
Elle leva les yeux et observa le palais qui se tenait devant elle. Il était un peu lugubre, tout comme la ville en elle-même.

Lightning commença à marcher en direction du château. Elle ressentait une sensation familière à l'intérieur de cette ville. Quelque chose de doux et chaud, semblable au moment où elle avait tenu un des orbes à Midgar. Quelque chose l'appelait.  
Elle se stoppa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ne remarquant rien, elle soupira et repris sa marche.  
Toujours préoccupée par ce sentiment étrange, elle ne fit pas attention à où elle allait et heurta un des gardes. Elle trébucha et tomba par terre.

Le soldat s'agenouilla devant elle, inquiet.  
« Miss est-ce que- » Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant son visage.  
Il l'attrapa soudainement par le bras et la releva. « Veuillez me suivre. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Lightning se libéra vivement de son emprise et recula. « Pourquoi cela ? C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville, je n'ai rien fait ! »

Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais un autre garde vint en renfort pour l'attraper. Lightning eut beau se débattre encore et encore, les deux la retenaient fermement.  
Elle était furieuse, et elle savait de qui c'était la faute.  
« Rufus…Shinra…connard. » Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » S'écria-t-elle en continuant de se débattre.

Mais les gardes ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent de l'entraîner avec eux.

« Laissez-la. » Ordonna brusquement un homme.

Les soldats se retournèrent rapidement en tenant toujours Lightning. La jeune femme leva les yeux, sachant d'avance qui était l'homme qui était intervenu. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.  
Elle lança un regard furieux au jeune homme : le prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

« M-mais votre Majesté, votre père… »

« Vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre direct de votre future roi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante alors que ses yeux se coloraient en rouge.

En voyant son regard, un souvenir revint soudainement à l'esprit de Lightning…

_Son pied était coincé, de nombreux débris et détritus était tombés sur elle.  
__Noctis poussa un grand cri, ses yeux prirent une couleur sang, et alors tous les débris qui l'écrasaient furent repousser au loin, et ils furent de nouveau en sécurité…_

Les gardes la relâchèrent enfin et s'inclinèrent devant le prince. Ils savaient que dans ce cas-là mieux valait se tenir éloigné de l'héritier de la dynastie Caelum.  
« Veuillez nous excusez, mon seigneur. »

Noctis les congédia d'un geste de la main et les soldats s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de partir, libérant Lightning. Cette dernière plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi étaient-ils après moi ? »

Le prince s'avança vers elle, et la jeune femme recula instinctivement.  
« Lightning… » Les yeux de Noctis était toujours rouge.

Il disparut dans un flash avant de réapparaitre une seconde plus tard juste devant elle et lui attrapa le poignet. Lightning voulut protester, mais elle avait peur. Ses yeux carmin l'enivraient, et cela l'effrayait.  
« N'avais-tu pas été kidnappée au palais d'Eden ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lightning secoua négativement la tête.  
« Pourquoi aurais-je été kidnappée ? » Se moqua-t-elle. « Et puis zut, réponds d'abord à ma question ! Pourquoi suis-je pourchassée ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son emprise, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Je me demande : quel crime as-tu commis à Midgar ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Rufus Shinra… » Grommela-t-elle tout bas. « Ce connard… »

Noctis réussit à entendre ce qu'elle avait dit.  
« Ah, donc tu es bien une criminelle. » Sourit-il, amusé par son comportement.

La jeune femme sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. « Non je n'en suis pas une, espèce d'idiot ! Pour ton information je – »  
Elle se stoppa brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de vendre la mèche.  
« Je travaille pour Rufus. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse un travail, mais je suis partie et l'ai fait quand même. » Mentit-elle à moitié.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant toujours.

Lightning le foudroya du regard, et il reprit :

« Si tu n'as pas été kidnappée, alors que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? »

« Cela ne te concerne en rien. » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Noctis ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et continua sur sa lancée :  
« Pourquoi cet homme t'as-t-il appelée 'majesté' ? »

La jeune femme frissonna et détourna le regard. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Mensonge. J'ai une très bonne ouïe, figures-toi. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je ne me rappelle pas. » S'entêta-t-elle. « Et même si c'était le cas, comment le saurais-je ? »

Noctis s'amusait beaucoup à la taquiner. Il raffermit sa prise sur son poignet.  
« Dans ce cas, tu vas me suivre jusqu'au palais pour rencontrer mon père. »

Lightning s'apprêtait à protester, mais fut bien obligée de le suivre. Par ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle rencontrer le Roi autrement ?

Noctis observa attentivement la jeune femme, et plus particulièrement les doux traits de son visage. Il se sentit encore plus que jamais captivé par elle.  
Lightning tourna la tête vers lui, le surprenant en train de la dévisager. Mais elle fit de même et plongea dans ses yeux rouges. Ses beaux yeux rouges, qui étaient une pure merveille, tout en restant un peu effrayant. Elle sortit brusquement de sa transe et plissa les yeux.

« Eh bien ? » souffla-t-elle.

Noctis se sentit rougir quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il détourna rapidement le regard et se téléporta avec Lightning.

* * *

_« __Papa, tu dois m'apprendre ! »_

L'image de deux petites filles apparues devant ses yeux. Mais très vite, la vision s'évanouit alors qu'il tendait la main vers elles.  
« Claire…Serah… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Tout disparu alors autour de lui et il se retrouva entouré de blanc.  
_« Cloud ? »_ entendit-il de loin.

« Hmm… » Marmonna-t-il.

_« Cloud…réveilles-toi gros dormeur. »_

« Aerith. » Murmura-t-il.

_« Allez Cloud, l'heure de la sieste est terminée. Lèves-toi fainéant ! »_

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté qui fronçait les sourcils.  
« Hope ? » Appela-t-il.

Le garçon soupira, mais lui fit rapidement un sourire. « Ouais, c'est moi. »

Cloud se releva en se tenant la tête. « Urgh, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait renverser par une voiture. »  
Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant qu'il était toujours dans la vieille église.

« Comment as-tu réussis à t'endormir ici ? » Demanda Hope, incrédule.

Cloud resta silencieux un instant, avant de répondre. « Et bien…je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Les fleurs sont magnifiques… » Déclara soudainement Hope en reportant son attention vers les plantes.

Cloud sourit. « C'est Aerith qui les a fait pousser… »

« Aerith ? »

Il acquiesça. « C'était ma femme, et elle avait un don pour ça. Même au palais…elle montrait le jardin à Claire et Serah… »

Hope s'approcha et lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Cloud, tu as finalement retrouvé la mémoire ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis il lui fit un faible sourire.  
« Je suppose que oui… »

« Alors, votre Majesté, c'est un honneur de vous retrouver. » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Attends…tu savais ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Hope lui fit un sourire complice et acquiesça.  
« Bah, ma mère l'a toujours su. Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, nous savions déjà qui tu étais. »

Cloud lui donna une tape sur la tête.  
« Merci de m'avoir gardé avec vous… » Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers les fleurs.

« Alors c'était toi depuis le début…tu les as conduit à moi…tu savais… » Sa voix était faible, presque un chuchotement.  
« Merci… »

Il regarda le ciel, un sourire sur le visage.  
C'était le premier sourire authentique qu'il avait depuis 10 ans...

* * *

Ignis avait reçu un appel important de Reeve, qui l'avait pressé de venir à Midgar.  
Il sortit de l'ascenseur au troisième étage de la tour Shinra et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

Reeve était assis sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
« Cid a décollé à bord de la Shera, et il est à présent à Astrum. Pars maintenant pour le palais, fais vite. »

« Bien, j'y vais de suite. »

* * *

Prochainement, **Chapitre 13 : S'envoler**

Je ferais un effort cette fois et le publierai en 3 semaines maximum ! (après faut que vous me motiviez quand même !) Pour l'instant l'auteur n'a toujours pas publié de nouveau chapitre, alors pour le moment il ne m'en reste que deux à traduire. J'espère que d'ici là il y aura une suite ! :)

Bref, bonne vacances à tous !


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **S'envoler

**Note de la traductrice :** Encore un grand merci à LightningXx et Linoa87 pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes les seules à m'en laisser en ce moment…bouh !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris !

Linoa87 : Moi je ne suis absolument pas triste qu'Aerith soit morte :p , qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas (eh oui, je suis pour le Cloud/Tifa d'habitude moi !)

LightningXx :Eh oui c'est long mais patience!^^ Pour les fautes ma sœur devrait pouvoir arranger ça pendant les vacances )

Comme promis, la suite en moins d'un mois ! Hourra !  
J'espère que celles qui passaient le bac l'ont réussi !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture )

**PS**: on est le 7 juillet (soit le 07/07 !) alors pour avoir le triple 7 porte bonheur il me faudrait…7 reviews ? *.* On peut toujours rêver !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« Vanille… »

La jeune femme rousse redressa la tête et sourit joyeusement. « Oui ? »

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

Vanille acquiesça doucement. « Oui je vais bien… La mort de mon oncle n'a pas eu tellement d'impact sur moi. J'étais beaucoup plus proche de Light et de sa famille, nous avons toujours été… »

Fang soupira et sourit légèrement. « Tu adorais ton Oncle… »

« Oui, mais pas après qu'il ait tué Dame Aerith… » Dit-elle tout en baissant les yeux.  
Mais elle se reprit très vite et ajouta en souriant : « J'ai envoyé un paquet spécial à Light, je sais qu'elle en aura besoin à un moment ou un autre ! »

« Un paquet…spécial ? »

Vanille hocha la tête. « Yep ! »

« Non…tu n'as pas…Vanny…tu lui as envoyé 'ça' ? »

Vanille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit malicieusement. « Chhhhut, c'est un secret ! »

Fang parut mal à l'aise. Elle croisa les bras et soupira.  
« Vanille…si cela venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé une livraison spéciale. »

« Bien…comme tu voudras. Mais maintenant nous devons appeler Lightning et tout lui dire. »

« Comme je l'avais prévu ! Je savais que tu dirais ça ! » S'amusa la jeune fille en joignant ses mains.

Fang secoua la tête. « Je me doutais bien que tu préparais quelque chose. »  
Cela lui valut un autre sourire espiègle de sa jeune cousine.

« En fait, je me disais que nous pourrions aller lui rendre visite. » Proposa la rouquine.

Fang soupira de nouveau et se frotta le menton. « Maintenant ? Vanny… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Vanille s'était déjà élancée vers les escaliers pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

_« Vincent, je suis de retour. »_

Son portable collé à son oreille, un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Vincent Valentine à l'entende de ces mots.  
« Content de vous retrouver, Majesté. »

_« Allons Vincent…ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »_

Vincent continua de sourire narquoisement. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre mur, quand soudain…

« EH ! Vinny ! » Appela Yuffie en courant vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

_« Cette voix bruyante appartient à Yuffie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Vincent soupira et acquiesça. « Ouais…c'est elle… »

Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée devant lui, faisant une large grimace.  
« Sa Majesté s'est enfuie de chez Rufus Shinra ! »

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.  
« Cloud, je te rappellerai plus tard. »  
Il raccrocha et tourna la tête vers Yuffie. « Elle est partie ? Je pensais que Zack l'avait convaincue de ne pas le faire. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire et leva les poings en l'air. « Naaaaaan. Tu devrais la connaître maintenant ! Toujours aussi têtue qu'une mule et ne reculant jamais devant rien. »

Vincent soupira, sachant combien la ninja avait raison.

« Elle est à Astrum, comme Reeve l'avait prédit. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Il dit que nous devrions le retrouver à Astrum, au palais royal. Il craint qu'elle ne se fasse retenir contre son gré depuis que Rufus a envoyé un message au roi. »

Vincent ne répondit pas, gardant son silence habituel. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.  
« Très bien, allons-y. »

* * *

Cloud Strife cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait entendu les mots 'Sa majesté' avant que Vincent ne raccroche…ils parlaient sûrement de sa fille, son héritière au trône. Il s'adossa au mur de l'église et baissa la tête en se pinçant le bout du nez.

Tellement de choses avaient changé au cours des dix dernières années. Il fallait qu'il s'informe et rattrape son retard. Bien qu'il soit déjà au courant du plus important.

Sa femme était morte et ses filles vivaient en retrait…  
Enfin non, plus maintenant. Claire continuait d'accomplir ses devoirs en tant que Princesse…ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
Il commença à s'inquiéter du bien-être de sa fille. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de l'aider, de la protéger, sans qu'elle ne sache qui il était. Après tout, il était considéré comme mort aux yeux du monde. Il ne pouvait pas réapparaître dans sa vie tout d'un coup…

Sa vie était plutôt compliquée, et il s'inquiétait de tellement de choses…il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

_« Cloud…relax mon chéri, tout ira bien… »_

C'était encore _sa_ voix. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait raison, ou du moins il espérait qu'elle avait raison.

« Cloud… »

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. « Hope. »

« Je t'ai obtenu des billets pour aller à Astrum. »

* * *

**Astrum**

Noctis avait attaché Lightning à l'aide de ses pouvoirs pour que cette dernière ne puisse pas s'échapper.

La jeune femme l'avait foudroyé du regard durant tout le trajet. « Tu es ignoble. »

« Merci. » Répondit-il en souriant. « Je suis flatté. »

Cela mit la princesse héritière encore plus en colère.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. « Salop. Laisse-moi partir ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici avec toi ou ta famille. »

« Demande rejetée. » Se moqua-t-il, la faisant encore plus enrager.

« Je te préviens si tu ne me laisses pas partir je- »

« Tu quoi ? » la coupa-t-il en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

Lightning rougit et détourna les yeux.

Noctis s'amusait beaucoup à embêter la jeune femme. La regarder s'énerver était un pur plaisir. Habituellement il était plutôt du genre réservé, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi il se sentait soudainement très confiant et sûr de lui. Ses yeux étaient revenus à leur belle couleur ambré d'origine.  
Il observa la jeune femme qui marchait devant lui : ses cheveux roses pâles attachés en une queue de cheval, sa peau de porcelaine, et sa taille fine faîte pour ses bras…comme lors de cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient dansé ensemble.

Les serviteurs qu'ils croisaient s'inclinaient systématiquement devant leur jeune prince alors qu'il continuait d'avancer avec sa ''prisonnière'', au grand dam de Lightning.  
Cette dernière reçue d'ailleurs plusieurs regards mauvais de la part des domestiques, mais elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et poursuivit son chemin la tête haute.

« Retournez travailler et occupez-vous de vos affaires. » Finit-elle par dire en les fusillant du regard.

Les serviteurs s'éloignèrent alors, et restèrent loin de son chemin.  
Cela amusa Noctis, qui avait assisté à la scène. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que la jeune femme était très fière, autoritaire, exigeante et dominante. Elle avait parlé aux employés comme si elle avait de l'ascendant sur eux.

Il rit doucement. « Depuis quand donnes-tu des ordres à mes serviteurs ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et se retourna vers lui.  
« Depuis qu'ils sont trop curieux et qu'ils s'occupent de ce qui ne les regardent pas. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux du prince.  
« Je n'aime pas quand d'autres se permettent de donner des ordres à mes domestiques, tu sais. »

L'attitude de Noctis commençait à énerver Lightning. Elle plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.  
« Pas de chance. Enseigne leur donc les bonnes manières et peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Noctis lui sourit. « Je me demande comment tu arrives à parler avec autant d'autorité… »  
Puis il ajouta dans un murmure. « Tu es si belle… »

Lightning l'entendit et ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner les yeux, embarrassée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle fut arrivée et mise en prison.

« Je dois aller voir un ami, mais je serais de retour bientôt. » Annonça Noctis.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait rendue complètement inutile grâce à ses pouvoirs d'alien, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire...

C'était juste super…

* * *

Ignis soupira alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du palais. Il était finalement de retour à Astrum. Il bâilla et s'étira.

_« Eh, Ignis…comme nous le pensions, Rufus l'a déclarée comme étant une criminelle. Ce qui veut dire que sa Majesté doit se trouver dans la prison. » _lui annonça-t-on dans son oreillette.

« Bien reçu. » Répondit rapidement le jeune homme.

« Ignis ! » L'interpela brusquement quelqu'un.

Il se retourna pour saluer son meilleur ami, le Prince Noctis.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu Noct. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Mais je dois te laisser. Le voyage a vraiment été fatigant donc je vais aller me reposer un peu. A plus tard ! »

Sur ce, il laissa seul son ami après un dernier signe d'au revoir.

Noctis était stupéfait par le comportement de son ami. D'habitude Ignis était le plus bruyant et tapageur du groupe. Et là, il ne lui avait pas posé une seule question, n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque obscène ou la plus petite moquerie…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive…» Se demanda le prince tout haut.  
Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec son ami…

* * *

Ignis s'élança à travers les couloirs et se dirigea vers la prison du palais. Il salua ensuite les gardes qui le laissèrent passer. Evidemment, Ignis avait pas mal de pouvoirs dans l'enceinte du château, étant le meilleur ami du prince ainsi que son conseiller.

La prison était bien éclairée, et comparé à toutes celles des autres palais, elle était propre et un minimum avenante.

Lightning était assise sur sa banquette et regardait les gardes passer. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, cherchant un moyen d'arranger sa situation… Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire.  
Elle devait sortir d'ici, et rapidement. Elle se releva et s'approcha des barreaux qui la séparaient de sa liberté. La jeune femme se sentait comme un oiseau en cage, avec les ailes brisées. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela la frustrait au plus haut point.

« Garde, je dois l'emmener avec moi. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'interroger la prisonnière. »

Lightning entendit la voix venir dans sa direction. Le garde qui était devant sa cellule finit par partir et un homme fit son apparition.  
Que diable pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?  
« Super. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Majesté… » Murmura l'homme tout en ouvrant sa cellule.  
Et aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte, il s'inclina devant elle.

Surprise, Lightning secoua la tête.  
« Relève-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il sourit et s'exécuta. « Je suis Ignis Faremis, ma Dame. »

Oh, elle connaissait bien ce nom.  
« Ignis…pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, vous devez d'abord sortir d'ici. »

« Non, je dois d'abord aller voir le roi. » Répliqua la princesse.

Ignis sourit, une idée venait de fleurir dans son esprit. « Bien, alors je t'y emmène. Je suis au courant de ce que tu dois faire. »

Lightning lui rendit son sourire.  
« Alors allons-y. »

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret se tenait devant le cercueil ouvert de son père. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, un profond dégout inscrit sur son visage. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et releva la tête.  
« Pauvre vieil homme inutile. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, père. Je vais prendre le trône et ferais mieux que toi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

« Ma Dame, les préparatifs sont terminés. »

Stella ne se retourna pas et répondit : « Très bien, Jihl. Assure-toi que tout se déroule bien selon le plan. »  
Puis la future Reine se retourna finalement pour faire face à celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance.  
« Je ne tolèrerai pas un échec Jihl, tu m'entends ? » Prévient-elle en plissant les yeux.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence. « Bien sûr, Majesté. Je ne faillirai pas. »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, mon banquet a été interrompu par un groupe de terroristes, que tu n'as d'ailleurs pas encore réussi à retrouver… Si cela se reproduit, je t'assure que ta punition sera sévère. »

« Oui, ma Dame. Je vous promets que rien n'échouera, que tout se passera comme prévu. »

« Très bonne réponse, ma chère. » Se réjouit Stella, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Lord Ignis, vous êtes de retour ! » Le salua chaleureusement un garde.

Ignis hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Oui, en effet. Maintenant…est-ce que sa Majesté est là ? »

« Oui milord. » Confirma-t-il.

« Bien. » Répondit Ignis en faisant signe à Lightning de le suivre dans la salle d'audience.

« Ah Ignis, je vois que tu es revenu de ton voyage. » Le salua le Roi.

Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre. « Oui, Majesté. »

Nero rit. « Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien mais je t'en prie, assez de formalités. Tu es comme un fils pour moi. »

« Oh, oui désolé… » S'excusa-t-il en se relevant.

Le roi remarqua alors Lightning et haussa un sourcil en la reconnaissant. C'était la femme que Rufus recherchait. Une criminelle, apparemment.  
« Et toi, tu es Lightning, la criminelle pourchassée dans tout Midgar. » Déclara-t-il en braquant son regard sur elle.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.  
« Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! » Le contredit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ignis la regarda en soupirant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…c'était toujours la même Claire aussi têtue…

…tout comme le prince Noctis, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle d'audience. Mais il s'arrêta dès qu'il aperçut Ignis, son meilleur ami, en compagnie de Lightning.  
Il décida de rester en retrait et d'observer la scène discrètement, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Alors pourquoi Rufus m'a-t-il dit que tu en étais une ? » Répliqua Nero.

Elle continua à le défier du regard.  
« Parce que mon cher oncle trouve drôle de me garder enfermée. » Persifla-t-elle.

Ignis secoua la tête en l'entendant parler aussi librement et sans respect pour le roi…Bien qu'il ne fut pas le mieux placer pour dire ça.

Noctis continuait d'épier attentivement leur discussion. Le mot 'oncle' avait particulièrement retenu son attention. Rufus Shinra, son oncle ? Eh bien, c'était une révélation surprenante, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Tu as dit _oncle_? Le lord Rufus est ton _oncle_ ? » S'étonna Nero.

La jeune princesse commençait à s'impatienter. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer avant de parler.  
« Oui je suis sa nièce. » Affirma-t-elle calmement.

Le Roi se frotta le menton plusieurs fois, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Bon, là, elle en avait assez. Pourquoi Astrum a-t-il un idiot pour roi ? Elle croisa les bras et reprit une grande inspiration.  
« Je suis Claire Farron Strife, princesse d'Eden. Je viens de Cocoon. » Déclara-t-elle.

Les yeux du roi s'agrandirent de surprise. Il savait qu'elle était en vie, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle serait là devant lui. Plusieurs émotions le traversèrent en même temps : de la surprise, de la joie et du soulagement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue !  
Il remercia la déesse Etro de l'avoir amenée à lui.

Quant à Noctis, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle, la princesse que tout le monde pensait morte ! Ça devait être un mensonge.  
Pourtant, cela expliquerait sa haine à son égard… il sortit alors de sa cachette.  
« Nous avons besoin de preuves, qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ? » Lança-t-il.

Personne ne s'attendait à son intervention.

« Noctis, où sont tes bonnes manières ? » Gronda son père.

Le jeune prince baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect. « Pardonne moi, mais je dois savoir. »

Nero secoua la tête en soupirant. « Très bien. »

Lightning était dans la merde maintenant. Noctis était là, et c'était la dernière personne à qui elle voulait tout raconter. Comment pouvait-elle prouver son identité ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
« Je n'en ai aucune… » Grommela-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-il, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait rien sur elle qui puisse l'aider. Elle se détestait alors d'avoir été aussi déraisonnable.

_« Ma Dame…je sens que tu es en difficulté. »_ Entendit-elle dans sa tête.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_ Pensa-t-elle.

La voix rit doucement. _« Ma Dame, as-tu déjà oublié le serment que je t'ai prêté ? Moi, l'esprit de la guerre Odin, je sais qu'en toi coule le sang des anciens… »_

C'était vrai…il y avait son esprit gardien…Odin. Mais comment pouvait-elle l'invoquer ?  
_« Aide moi, je t'en prie…comment peux-tu venir à moi ? »_

_« Appelle-moi, dis mon nom, et je viendrais pour toi. »_ Déclara-t-il.

Lightning revint alors à la réalité et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait.

Noctis avait toujours son petit sourire en coin et attendait qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Bien que le roi Nero ait quelques doutes, il savait que la princesse était en vie et voulait donc voir comment la forte jeune femme allait gérer la situation.

« Je peux démontrer ce que j'avance, car ma sœur et moi sommes les derniers anciens sur cette planète. Ma mère était un ancien, et pour prouver mes droits de naissance j'ai besoin des dons de la déesse. Hélas je ne les ai pas encore tous retrouvés. Mais à la place, pour vous montrer que je suis bien celle que je prétends être… »  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :  
« Odin vient à moi ! Grand esprit loyal de la guerre et de la sagesse ! »

Elle fut alors entourée d'une forte lumière qui éblouit tout le monde dans la salle d'audience. La lumière dégageait une certaine chaleur et on pouvait sentir une certaine puissance en émaner.  
Noctis se protégea les yeux avec son bras. Quand la lumière disparut, il releva la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait.

Un grand chevalier avait fait son apparition, vêtu d'une armure métallique étincelante et assis sur un cheval blanc. Il se tenait aux côtés de Lightning, en protecteur, et avait un sourire triomphant collé au visage.

Le Roi Nero ainsi qu'Ignis sourirent en signe de reconnaissance, tous deux satisfaits de cette preuve.  
Lightning disait bien la vérité, les anciens étaient les seules capables d'invoquer de puissantes créatures comme celle-ci…et les derniers anciens étaient la Reine Aerith et ses deux filles.

Le Roi se leva de son trône et avança vers la jeune femme.  
« Tu ressembles à ton père. Princesse Claire, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. »

Noctis se tourna vers son ami.  
« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Ignis acquiesça. « Oui, elle me l'a dit. »

Le prince roula des yeux.

« Bien alors comment tu te sens maintenant que ta petite princesse est de retour ? » demanda innocemment son meilleur ami.

« Je suis fiancé espèce d'idiot. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Oh, maintenant tu es fiancé. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Noctis. » Intervint son père d'une voix qui lui fit serrer des dents.  
Oh, il connaissait ce ton…cela voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver à faire du baby-sitting…

« Tu devras t'assurer à ce que Claire soit traitée avec tous les égards qui lui sont dûs. Je souhaite qu'elle nous rejoigne pour le dîner. Que les servantes préparent la chambre d'ami, et fais lui donc visiter le palais et la ville. » Ordonna Nero.

Noctis allait protester mais son père l'arrêta tout de suite.

« Je n'accepterai aucun refus. Prends bien soin d'elle mon fils. »

« Majesté, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je suis juste venue pour une requête… » Informa Lightning.

« J'écouterai ce que tu as à me dire après le dîner, mon enfant. » La coupa le roi.

Noctis tressaillit légèrement en voyant le sourire mielleux que la jeune femme affichait à présent.  
Cette dernière avança vers lui en souriant.  
« Dans ce cas, oui votre Altesse, faîtes-moi donc visiter les lieux. »

Oh oui, elle allait se venger...  
Et elle allait adorer.

* * *

Prochainement**, Chapitre 14 : Je me demande…**

Bon, alors sachez que je pars en vacances une semaine et que là où je vais, je n'aurai pas de connexion internet ! Donc je ne publierai que fin-juillet (si vous avez de la chance^^) ou début août.

Entre-temps, ma sœur aura peut-être le temps de corriger les derniers chapitres )

Voilà, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** Je me demande... 

**Disclamer **: Encore et toujours le même ! Rien n'est à moi ! :(

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de publier ce chapitre entre deux départs mais finalement non… J'ai aussi eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre, c'est vrai, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus intéressant de l'histoire, il ne se passe pas grand-chose^^

Pour les fautes, ma sœur a enfin pu corriger les trois derniers chapitres ! *ouf !*

Par contre celui-là elle ne pourra peut-être pas s'en occuper avant un petit moment.

Sinon, bonne nouvelle ! L'auteur a publié un nouveau chapitre, donc celui-ci ne sera pas le dernier des vacances ! ;)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Linoa87 **: **Merci ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il était temps que Noctis le sache!^^

LightningXx **:** Sur ce coup-là je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait manquer mais bon...c'est peut-être parce que ça n'avance pas assez vite pour toi, que tu as l'impression que ça stagne un peu ?

Pikaboom **:** Tes deux reviews m'ont bien fait rire!^^ C'est vrai que ça fait un peu cendrillon au début, mais c'est américain j'ai envie de dire :p Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et encouragements ! ;)

Voili voilou, sur ce bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Lightning était assise devant un miroir, fixant son reflet en espérant qu'il puisse se briser. Peu importe combien elle désirait partir, elle était coincée ici.

Elle attendait.  
Attendait.  
Et _attendait_...

Elle regarda un instant les servantes : elles avaient fait des merveilles, l'habillant comme une poupée. En vérité Lightning n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on la traite comme cela, et elle n'aimera jamais ça. Ceci convenait beaucoup mieux à sa sœur Serah.  
Elle soupira. Le roi avait ordonné qu'elle reste, et étant une des personnes qu'elle respectait le plus, elle n'essaierait jamais de lui manquer de respect en s'enfuyant. De plus, c'était une des conditions pour qu'elle puisse lui parler ce soir. Pendant le dîner.  
Lightning roula des yeux et essaya de tourner légèrement la tête, mais une des domestiques la reprit instantanément en la remettant bien droite.

« Encore un instant, ma Dame, nous n'avons pas encore finit. » La réprimanda-t-elle, irritant encore plus la jeune princesse.

« Oh mon dieu, regarde comme elle est belle ! » S'émerveilla l'autre domestique derrière elle.

La servante qui s'occupait des cheveux de Lightning leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Sa beauté égale celle de Stella ! »

Et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elles continuèrent de papoter, parlant de Noctis, elle et Stella. Ça devenait ennuyeux.

« Oh, que tu es superbe ! » S'exclama une douce voix mélodieuse.

C'était la Reine Elaine qui était venue vérifier que tout se passait bien. Elle s'approcha de la princesse, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et vit dans le miroir que son compliment l'avait un peu embarrassée.

Lightning détourna les yeux de son reflet.  
« ...Merci. » répondit-elle doucement, faisait sourire de plus belle Elaine.

Cette dernière posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour lui donner plus d'assurance.  
« Je le pense vraiment, ce n'est pas juste de la flatterie. Tu as tellement grandi...tes parents auraient été si fier s'ils avaient été toujours en vie. »

Lightning ne dit rien. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait bizarre lorsque la reine lui parlait. Comme si ses barrières de défenses qu'elle avait érigées avaient été démolies. Elle se sentait vulnérable.

« Claire, regarde-moi ma chère. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle finit par obéir et releva la tête.  
« Ce n'est plus Claire, j'ai renoncé à ce nom il y a longtemps, Majesté. »

Elaine poussa un 'oh' surpris avant d'acquiescer en soupirant légèrement.  
« Je ne te connais que par ce nom. C'est le prénom par lequel je t'ai toujours connu, alors si ce n'est plus le tien, comment dois-je t'appeler désormais ? »

« Lightning. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi un tel nom ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce qu'un éclair ne peut pas protéger...seulement détruire. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Seulement...détruire... » répéta Elaine. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu ne puisse que détruire. Tu es capable de protéger tout ce que tu veux. »

Lightning secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.  
« Je n'ai pas réussis à protéger mes parents, ni mon royaume. J'ai _échoué_, et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas permettre d'arriver à nouveau. »

La reine soupira en replaçant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « Tu es comme Noctis. »

Lightning détestait être comparée au prince. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de répondre. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle sortirait forcément une insulte envers lui.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et c'est réciproque, mais cela soulève des questions. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? Vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre. Vraiment, je me demande...ce qui a bien pu se passer. »

Lightning n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui était allé de travers, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais bien entendue avec Noctis. Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Elle avait été amie avec lui pendant leur enfance. Mais les choses avaient changé, et elle-même ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer.  
Mais pour le moment, y réfléchir ne la mènerait nulle part, et elle ne voulait pas se remettre en question.

Elle garda donc le silence devant la reine.

* * *

Cloud Strife traçait son chemin à travers les rues bondées de Midgar. La ville n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Elle était toujours aussi sombre, et les gens toujours aussi pauvres. Il lui semblait que Rufus Shinra n'avait rien fait pour améliorer les conditions de vies dans son empire.

Hope marchait à côté de lui, dans le but de rejoindre le quartier-général du WRO. Astrum devrait attendre un peu. Il avait besoin de quelque chose avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le voyage vers Astrum allait être dangereux, et il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque.

De plus, Reeve avait demandé à les voir. Maintenant que Cloud avait retrouvé presque tous ses souvenirs, Reeve semblait avoir les réponses à beaucoup de ses problèmes.

Le portable de Cloud sonna.  
« Ici Cloud »

_« Oh Cloudy tu réponds enfin ! »_ s'écria une voix forte, haut-perchée et joyeuse dans son oreille.

Le blond roula des yeux et soupira. « Yuffie…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« Nous avons un problème, et nous avons besoin de toi ici !_ »

Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux. « Quel genre de problème ? »

_« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, ramène-toi vite ! »_

Pour que Yuffie soit aussi sérieuse et le laisse ainsi dans l'ombre, la situation devait être grave. Il espérait seulement que cela ne concernait pas ses deux précieuses filles.  
Il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hope.  
« Il va falloir qu'on accélère le rythme. »

Hope acquiesça et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une moto qui était garée à côté d'une boutique.  
« Cloud ! » lança-t-il en courant vers la moto. « Regarde ça ! »

« Elle est à moi, gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers un grand homme à la peau foncée et frissonna, intimidé.  
« Euh, rien…c'est juste que…j'ai…vraiment besoin de vous l'emprunter, s'il vous plaît ! »

« À un enfant ? Aucune chance ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Cloud les rejoignit et demanda : « Combien tu en veux ? »

L'homme réfléchit en se frottant le menton.  
« Donne-moi 1 000 gils, et elle est à toi. »

« Wow, c'est trop ch- » commença Hope, mais Cloud lui couvrit la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il en sortant l'argent.

Hope lança un regard nerveux vers la moto. Il n'était jamais monté sur un engin pareil, ça serait une sacrée expérience.

« Très bien, alors allons-y ! » déclara Cloud en sautant sur la moto.

Elle était plus petite que la sienne, qui pouvait porter toutes ses armes et autres objets dont il pouvait toujours avoir besoin. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait son charme et qu'elle avait l'air de bien rouler.

Hope monta à son tour, et s'accrocha fermement à Cloud avant que ce dernier ne démarre.  
L'adolescent apprécia de sentir le vent sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Cloud.

Le garçon hocha positivement la tête.  
« Oui, c'est…amusant ! »

« Content de le savoir, maintenant accroche toi bien ! » Sourit-il en accélérant encore plus vite.

* * *

Rufus Shinra savait que Lightning trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Son regard tomba sur Reno, les yeux légèrement plissés, mais c'était inutile. Le rouquin était un de ses meilleurs éléments, même si c'était parfois un idiot.  
Il soupira de frustration. Il avait entendu dire que le roi de Tenebrae était mort. Ou mieux encore : qu'il avait été assassiné. Stella allait devenir la nouvelle souveraine, et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas une personne de confiance et il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« Reno, Rude. Vérifiez que le SOLDAT est assez préparé pour faire face à n'importe quelle attaque que nous pourrions rencontrer. Renforcez nos défenses, et dîtes à Reeve que le WRO doit faire la même chose. »  
Il fit une pause avant de demander : « Comment s'en sortent les autres ? »

Cissnei fit un pas en avant.  
« Le groupe de Zack est arrivé à Tenebrae. »

Il hocha la tête. « Parfait. Cissnei, passe à l'enquête dans la capitale oubliée. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, repensant à Lightning. Il se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour elle.  
« Si seulement elle pouvait être plus docile. » se dit-il.

« Mon oncle… » l'interrompit Serah. « Je connais ma sœur, elle triomphera. Elle fera tout son possible pour réussir, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour elle. » dit-elle doucement en serrant légèrement les poings.  
Elle pouvait bien parler…elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout au monde, c'était bien la mort de sa sœur. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Lightning, et avait affreusement peur pour sa vie.

« Très bien Serah. Je te crois, mais j'ai le droit d'intervenir. »

La jeune femme opina. « Bien sûr mon oncle. »

* * *

« Noctis, tu devras veiller sur elle à tout moment. Garde un œil sur elle et assure-toi qu'elle soit bien traitée. »

C'était sa mère, sa _propre_ mère qui lui disait tout cela.  
Prend soin de Lightning, assure-toi qu'elle est heureuse, fais-ci, fais-ça... Noctis ceci, Nocis cela.  
Il tourna la tête et roula des yeux.

« Cela ne t'aidera pas mon chéri. » Le gronda gentiment sa mère, sachant très bien de quelle humeur il était. « Tu es un homme maintenant, ne fais pas l'enfant, ça ne te mènera nulle part. »

Noctis soupira avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, mère. »

« Cette jeune femme a traversé tellement de choses, elle mérite beaucoup de gentillesse et d'amour. » reprit Elaine.

« Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui devrais garder un œil sur elle ? » demanda-t-il

« Parce que vous êtes amis. »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, et nous ne l'avons jamais été. » persifla-t-il.

Elaine fixa intensément son fils, le faisant frissonner.

« Je dis seulement la vérité. » ajouta ce dernier.

« Même si c'est le cas, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. »

Noctis soupira en se frottant la tête.

« Majesté…je suis prête. » annonça la jeune princesse soldat en avançant vers eux.

Noctis resta bouche bée. Elle était absolument magnifique, et semblait si délicate et fragile. Comme si elle allait se briser au moindre touché. Il toussa légèrement.

Sa mère, elle, souriait avec fierté comme si Lightning était sa fille. Elle savait que son fils s'était probablement sentit troublé à la vue de la jeune femme. Oh la reine connaissait bien son fils, elle savait qu'il était attiré par Lightning, et elle comptait bien le pousser dans ce sens.  
Et peut-être que Noctis se mariera avec elle plutôt qu'avec Stella...  
Elaine se sourit à elle-même. Son mari allait piquer une crise, mais cela en valait la peine.

« Ma Dame, dois-je vous escorter ? »

La reine sourit à l'attitude de gentleman de son fils et s'approcha de Lightning, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
« Tu es si belle. »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

« Maintenant, amuse-toi. Profites en pour te changer les idées, cela te fera du bien ma chère. »

Lightning acquiesça doucement. « D'accord. »

Elaine se tourna ensuite vers Noctis. « Quant à toi mon fils, soit toujours courtois et respectueux envers elle. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper du diner de ce soir. »  
Et sur ces mots, elle les laissa seuls.

« Tu es en effet très belle. » la complimenta Noctis en l'observant.

Il admira chacun des traits de la jeune princesse qui l'intriguaient et l'attiraient. Il admira ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus qui étaient de la même couleur que le ciel matinal, sa peau pale, ses lèvres roses. Tout.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et lui lança un sourire narquois.  
« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais tomber pour toi. »

Lightning le foudroya du regard. « Et je ne tomberai jamais pour toi non plus, bien que… »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et rendit son sourire au prince. « Sa majesté t'a demandé d'être courtois Noctis. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, détestant qu'elle utilise sa mère contre lui.  
« Donc, ma Dame, dois-je vous montrer les alentours ? »

« Trop lent. » répliqua Lightning en passant devant lui.

Noctis se renfrogna et la suivit.  
« Tu pourrais aussi te conduire de manière un peu plus distinguée tu sais. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
Mais en réalité, il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité. Il aimait son cran, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux jardins du palais. Le jardin de la reine, que son père s'était assuré de garder toujours aussi beau, pour gagner les faveurs de sa bien-aimée à l'époque où ils étaient jeunes.

« Toujours les jardins. Pourquoi les aimes-tu tellement ? » pensa tout haut Noctis.

Cette fois, Lightning ne s'énerva pas et ne dit rien de désagréable. Elle était calme et observait toutes les variétés de fleurs.  
« Ma mère, elle adorait les jardins. » répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris. « Oh ? »

Lightning hocha lentement la tête et caressa les pétales d'une rose rouge éclatante.  
« Oui, et j'ai grandi en aimant les mêmes choses qu'elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux, respirant la douce odeur de toutes les fleurs aux alentours. Elle se sentait plus calme, plus relaxée. A l'instant où elle ferma les yeux, elle put les entendre : les voix de la planète. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.  
Les pleurs de la terre l'avaient souvent fait se sentir seule.

Noctis la fixait, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, remarquant son calme. Elle semblait être en train de méditer.  
« Lightning… ? »

Le son de sa voix fit sortir la princesse de sa transe.  
« Je me demande pourquoi. » déclara-t-elle soudain en levant les yeux vers lui.

Noctis la regarda, incertain. « Hein ? »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête pour regarder les plantes.  
« Je me demande pourquoi j'ai arrêté. »

« Arrêté quoi ? » demanda-t-il, encore plus confus par son brusque changement d'humeur.

« De parler à la planète. » répondit-elle enfin.

Parler à la planète.  
C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Il avait oublié que Lightning était une des derniers anciens. Elle n'avait plus de parents, plus de royaume. C'était la dernière de son genre, de sa famille, avec Serah.  
Il savait que son attitude habituellement froide était due à toutes les années de solitude qu'elle avait endurées.

« Je détestais ça. » reprit la jeune femme. « Écouter les pleurs de la planète, après la mort de mes parents. »  
Elle fit une pause, avant de continuer. « Je détestais écouter, en essayant de voir si mes parents étaient vraiment morts ou pas. Je ne voulais pas vérifier par moi-même. Quand mon père a été porté disparu, jour après jour, je fermais les yeux…cherchant sa voix. »  
Elle s'arrêta et le regarda tristement. « Et…quand ma mère est morte, j'ai pu le sentir. C'était tellement horrible… »

Elle sourit amèrement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? »

Noctis secoua la tête. « Ça va… »  
Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta : « Je suis…là pour toi. »

Lightning sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et détourna la tête.

« Je suis sérieux. » affirma le prince. Voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue, il continua : « Lightning, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Ne pouvons-nous pas mettre nos différents de côté ? »

Elle mit un temps avant de lui répondre.  
« Tu as raison. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous pouvons être amis ? »

La jeune femme roula des yeux. « Ne demande pas trop non plus, mais je vais considérer ton offre. »  
Un sourire naquit sur son visage. « Et dire que je pensais faire de ta vie un enfer, ici dans ta propre maison. »

Noctis tressaillit un peu à son commentaire avant de se mettre à rire.  
« Waouh, toi c'est vraiment quelque chose. »

Lightning baissa à nouveau le regard vers les plantes.  
« J'ai entendu. » murmura-t-elle en caressant une autre fleur, la traitant comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux qui pourrait se briser instantanément.

Noctis la regardait. « Quand avons-nous commencé à nous détester ? »

« Je me demande… »

* * *

Prochainement, **Chapitre 15 : Raison**

Je ferais mon possible pour le publier début septembre, mais comme d'habitude je ne promets rien^^ Je dois encore m'occuper de pas mal de choses avant la rentrée.

Bonne fin de vacances !


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Raison**

Disclamer : Toujours le même !

Note de la traductrice : Heu…Bonjour ?  
Oui je sais que ça fait (beaucoup) plus d'un mois de délai mais que voulez-vous ! Il y a eu la rentrée, donc beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais encore ce chapitre à traduire ! O_O Bon je sais ça fait trois semaine qu'on a repris là ^.^ mais voyez le bon côté des choses ! Plus vous avez attendu pour ce chapitre, moins vous allez attendre le prochain ! (qui n'est pas encore sortit je le précise)  
Bref, toutes mes excuses ! 

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pikaboom :** T'inquiètes pas pour le pseudo j'avais reconnu ton style d'écriture^^ Quelle passion en tout cas ça fait plaisir à voir !

**LightningXx **: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras encore plus celui-là, moi je l'adore ! 3 

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Zack, Snow et Tifa marchaient le long des rues de Tenebrae, qui étaient particulièrement animées ce jour-là, ce qui intriguait beaucoup l'ex-soldat. Il remarqua que beaucoup de gens portaient de grandes cargaisons jusqu'au palais, et il se mit donc à penser qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial.

Il s'arrêta et pris au hasard quelqu'un par l'épaule pour l'interroger.  
« Eh, est-ce qu'il y a un événement spécial aujourd'hui ? »

La personne qu'il avait interpellée était un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête.  
« Tu vis sous terre ou quoi ? Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le couronnement de Lady Stella. »

« Mais...et le Roi ? »

« Mort, il a été assassiné. » répondit le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

Zack resta figé sur place, stupéfait par cette révélation.  
« Attendez...Quoi ? »  
Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

« Mort? Le roi est mort et il y a une cérémonie de couronnement ? » S'exclama Tifa. « Mais qu- »

« Il y a quelque chose de louche qui se trame derrière tout ça. » Coupa Zack en levant les yeux vers le palais. « Et je n'aime pas ça. » 

* * *

Stella était tranquillement assise et attendait que la cérémonie commence. Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé devant le palais, et bientôt elle allait être couronnée devant tous.  
La presque Reine attendait avec une légère appréhension, toujours aussi anxieuse. Pourtant, elle se contenait et restait patiente.  
Elle était très fière d'elle. Aussitôt qu'elle serait Reine, ses plans allaient enfin pouvoir se concrétiser. De plus, une fois mariée à Noctis, elle pourrait gouverner les deux royaumes, sans parler du fait qu'elle contrôlait déjà Cocoon. Tout se mettait si parfaitement en place.  
Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de se débarrasser du dernier gêneur que son père n'avait jamais réussis à supprimer.

Rufus Shinra.

Cet homme irritait la jeune femme au plus haut point, et en plus elle savait que le père de ce dernier avait déjà presque réussis à créer une armée de soldat invincible. Elle était contente que ses plans se soient retournés contre lui, mais maintenant avoir Rufus aux alentours était encore plus compliqué.  
Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui.  
Stella se sourit à elle-même, alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à un plan...La mort de Rufus Shinra serait une grande chose.

« Ma Lady, c'est l'heure. »

La future reine sourit à nouveau et se leva pour assister à son couronnement.

* * *

Lightning ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais le fait qu'elle ait baissé sa garde, envers Noctis plutôt qu'envers n'importe qui d'autre, l'avait mis en colère contre lui et aussi contre elle-même. Et dire qu'elle avait même accepté de reprendre sur de bonnes bases avec lui...

Lightning traînait derrière Noctis alors que ce dernier la guidait vers la salle à manger, un étrange silence s'étant installé entre eux.

« Votre Altesse, sa Majesté requière votre présence. » Annonça un garde en s'inclinant devant le prince.

Le concerné sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que son père avait à lui dire. Il fit un pas sur le côté et inclina légèrement la tête devant Lightning, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Veuillez m'excuser, votre Majesté, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas trop seule sans moi. »

Lightning foudroya du regard l'idiot devant elle.  
« Redis ça encore une fois et je jure devant Etro que _je t'écorcherai vivant_. » menaça-t-elle.

Cela lui valut un rire moqueur de Noctis.

La jeune femme savait maintenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était presque aussi agaçant que Snow. Lightning continua de le défier du regard avant de s'éloigner.

« Lightning, ma chère. » L'appela Elaine qui arrivait derrière elle.

« Majesté. » la salua la jeune princesse en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi. Appelle-moi simplement Elaine. »

Mais Lightning ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler la reine par son prénom, cela lui paraissait trop étrange à son goût.  
« Bien entendu... » Soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Noctis marchait dans les couloirs, se demandant encore ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire son père. Il avait le sentiment profond qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qui l'attendait, quoi que ce soit. Il soupira alors qu'il arrivait devant le bureau de son père. Il frappa à la porte, puis entra lentement.

« Père. » le salua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Vous m'avez demandé. »

Le roi acquiesça. « En effet. »  
Il baissa les yeux vers les documents qui étaient posés sur son bureau.  
« Ces affaires sont extrêmement sérieuses, Noctis. » commença-t-il. « Ta fiancée, Stella, sera couronnée Reine aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux du prince s'agrandir de surprise. Il le savait, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre.  
« Pourquoi ? Et son père ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Nero secoua la tête. « Il a quitté ce monde. »

Noctis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
« Mais...comment ? Comment diable est-il mort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il a été assassiné. » lui répondit gravement son père.

Avant que Noctis ne puisse parler, le roi leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.  
« Si je te dis cela, c'est parce que je veux que tu sois très vigilant vis-à-vis de Stella. Ne lui fais pas confiance, sois très discret sur la présence de la princesse Claire ici. Il ne faut absolument pas que ça se sache Noctis, tu m'entends ? »

« J'ai compris, Père. »

« Bien, tu peux disposer. Oh, une dernière chose Noctis : ne soit pas en retard pour le dîner. » 

* * *

Depuis cet accident avec Noctis dans les jardins, Lightning pouvait entendre les brefs murmures de la planète. Elle les entendait dans sa tête et n'arrivait pas à les faire taire.  
A côté d'elle, Elaine continuait à lui parler du repas de ce soir, et franchement la princesse se fichait bien de ce qu'ils auraient pour le dîner.  
Elle voulait partir, en finir avec tout ça pour pouvoir reprendre son voyage. Était-ce trop demander ?

Bientôt ce fut l'heure et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis à table, attendant l'arrivée du Roi. Une fois qu'il fut là, tout le monde se leva pour le saluer en inclinant la tête, y compris Lightning. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait vécu pendant longtemps comme une fille ordinaire, il y avait des usages qu'elle n'avait pas oubliés.  
Pendant qu'on leur servait leur repas, Lightning sentit une vague de murmures lui envahir soudainement l'esprit. Mais cette fois, sous forme de vision. Une vision du Roi de Tenebrae.

Elle le fixait, mais lui ne semblait pas la voir, regardant comme _à travers _elle. Il commença à s'éloigner d'elle, puis un flux d'énergie l'engloutit et il disparut.  
Elle comprit tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire. Elle comprenait enfin ce que sa mère avait essayé de lui expliquer lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde avait été servi et mangeait en silence, sauf le roi qui lui avait apparemment posé une question.

« Le roi de Tenebrae est retourné à la planète. » Déclara-t-elle subitement en sortant de sa transe au lieu de lui répondre.  
« Pardonnez-moi. » murmura-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Claire, tu es venue ici parce que tu recherchais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Nero.

Lightning hocha positivement la tête. « Oui votre majesté. Je suis venue chercher une chose qui m'appartient. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi je parle. »

« Le don de la Déesse, oui. Mais ma réponse est non, je ne te la donnerai pas. »

La jeune femme sera les poings. « Pourquoi cela ? Ne réalisez-vous pas que j'en ai besoin ? »

« Tu en as besoin, nous le savons ma chère. » ajouta Elaine. « Mais nous devons te garder en sécurité. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie. Nous savons que tu as besoin des trois orbes, mais tu dois être patiente et attendre que ça passe. »

* * *

« Monsieur, nous avons reçu des informations qui annoncent que la cérémonie de couronnement de Lady Stella se déroule aujourd'hui même. »

« Avez-vous renforcé nos défenses? »

Cissnei acquiesça. « Oui monsieur ! Comme vous l'avez ordonné, nous avons placé le SOLDAT dans la zone désignée. »

Rufus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Bien, tu peux disposer. »

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur le visage du Lord. « Nous pouvons jouer à deux à ce jeu, Stella. Ton père n'a pas réussis à se débarrasser de moi, et tu ne pourras pas non plus. Tu as choisis la mauvaise personne pour jouer avec toi, petite princesse. »

* * *

« Tout ça est ridicule. » s'exclama Lightning en leur jetant un regard noir. « Ils sont à moi. Ils m'appartiennent. »  
Elle serra les dents, sentant la colère monter en elle.

« Ta mère les a laissés en notre possession. Ce sont ces trois artefacts qui ont au départ déclenché la mort de tes parents. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer ta vie. Te rends-tu compte du nombre de personne qui ont tout fait pour préserver cette vie pour toi ? »

Lightning lança un regard glacial en direction du roi.  
« Alors comment suis-je supposée récupérer mon royaume ? En m'asseyant ici et en restant sans rien faire ? »

Le roi secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça, mon enfant. Regarde autour de toi, Stella se fait couronner aujourd'hui et le dernier orbe est en sa possession. Comment comptes-tu faire pour le lui prendre étant donné que tu es censée être morte, et qu'elle te soupçonne déjà de haute trahison envers la couronne? »

Lightning se mordit la lèvre, son sang se mettant à bouillir dans ses veines.  
« Lady Elaine, s'il vous plait essayez de raisonner votre mari. » Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Ma chère, il a raison. S'il te plait attends juste que ça se passe, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser foncer tête la première sans aucun plan. Je sais que tu es forte, mais pas encore assez pour faire face à Stella et à son royaume. »

« Pas toi aussi… »souffla-t-elle doucement.

Noctis la regardait, se sentant désolé pour elle. Si cela avait été en son pouvoir, il l'aurait aidée. Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
« Oui, il vaut mieux que tu attendes ici, Claire. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! » s'écria la jeune femme, perdant contenance. « Vous me demandez de rester là à rien faire, d'être protégée à longueur de temps comme quand j'étais enfant ! La dernière fois que j'ai agi comme cela, presque toute ma famille a été tuée ! Des gens sont morts à cause de ça, et vous me demandez d'attendre et de laisser encore des gens mourir pour moi ?! »  
Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre : « Si je meurs, je préfère que ce soit en tentant quelque chose ! »

« Claire, cela suffit ! » Déclara le roi en levant la voix. « En tant que roi, je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille ! »

Lightning se leva et plaqua ses deux mains sur la table.  
« Mes excuses, mon roi, mais il semble que les années vous aient rendues sénile. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée de vous demander votre aide. » Répliqua-t-elle hors d'elle. « Veuillez m'excuser pour la nuit. »

Elaine regarda la jeune femme partir et plaça ses mains sur le bras de son mari pour le réconforter.  
« Nous sommes tellement désolés Claire… » L'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Noctis, lui, ne faisait pas confiance à Lightning. Il finit rapidement son dîner et s'excusa auprès de ses parents. Il voulait aller la rejoindre et essayer de lui donner un peu de réconfort, une sorte de soutien. Mais il ne savait même pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais réconforté personne, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de perdre son royaume, son titre, ses parents, tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Il était à court de mots.

Mais il voulait l'aider, il avait besoin de l'aider.

* * *

« Hope, changement de plan, nous allons voir de vieux amis à moi. »

« Donc nous n'allons pas à Astrum ? »

Cloud fit non de la tête. « Non, il y a une urgence. »

Hope resta silencieux un moment. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment inquiet de quelque chose, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. »

Cloud secoua négativement la tête. « Je vais bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Accroche-toi bien. » Dit-il en mettant ses lunettes noires, avant de démarrer en direction du bâtiment du WRO. Il avait le sentiment que ce problème avait un rapport avec ses deux filles. Il savait qu'elles étaient en vie, mais d'étranges choses se préparaient, des choses que personnes n'avait jamais pris le soin de lui expliquer. Il savait que Reeve était le seul qui lui dirait.

« HOUHOU LA TERRE APPELLE LA LUNE ! CLOUUUUUDY ! » Hurla quelqu'un.

Le blond s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la source de tout ce bruit. Un grand navire se tenait en face de lui. Le Hautvent pour être exact.  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le navire était descendu très bas et avait laissé tomber une échelle.

« Vite ! Monte ! »

Cloud gara la moto et saisit l'échelle, suivit de près par Hope. Ils furent bientôt tout deux hissés à bord, et Cloud sentit une pointe de nostalgie lui étreindre le cœur alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Cela lui avait manqué.  
« Où est Cid ? »

« Il a déserté avec - »

Mais Vincent plaça une main de métal sur la bouche de Yuffie pour la faire taire.  
« Viens par ici, nous avons quelques explications à te donner. »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.  
Cloud et Hope les suivirent néanmoins jusqu'à la salle de commande.

« Nous nous rendons à Astrum. » déclara Vincent.

« Ta fille était ici. » commença-t-il.

Cloud se sentit légèrement soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle allait bien, mais quelque chose le gênait. Il laissa toutefois Vincent continuer.

« Zack lui avait fait promette de rester ici. » reprit-il. « Rufus avait même demandé aux Turks de garder un œil sur elle. »  
Il fit une pause. « Mais… »

Cloud n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Rufus doive veiller sur sa fille.  
« Mais… ? » s'impatienta l'ancien roi.

« Elle a réussis à s'échapper, et a même convaincu Cid de l'emmener à Astrum. Elle n'a écouté personne et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit là-bas. Nous avons entendu dire qu'elle avait réussis à rencontrer le Roi, mais selon nos sources, elle n'est pas autorisée à partir. »

Cloud soupira en se frottant le front. « N'avais-je pas ordonné quelque chose avant de disparaître pendant toutes ces années ? En particulier pour ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en danger. »

« Trop tard. Aerith en avait décidé autrement, parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait leur refuser leurs droits de naissances, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Ajouta Yuffie.

« Et…Serah ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle est toujours avec Rufus, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est en sécurité. »

Bon au moins il y avait une certitude pour son autre fille. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet pour Claire, elle avait toujours été têtue et personne ne pouvait la convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais cette fois cela pouvait lui coûter cher et il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre encore quelque chose qui lui était précieux.

Yuffie grimaça. « Hey Cloudy ? Ne te fais pas autant de soucis pour elle. Elle est forte, vraiment forte. Elle te ressemble beaucoup. »

Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais ne réussit pas à sourire pour autant.

* * *

Lightning ne se doutait pas qu'elle était suivie, trop prise par ses pensées.

Pourquoi tout le monde la traitait-elle comme une enfant ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle était forte et capable de se débrouiller toute seule ?  
Tout ça était juste trop émotionnellement épuisant pour elle. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle reste le soldat normal qu'elle était, vivant sa vie librement dans la capital de Cocoon. Mais vivant sa vie avec ce regret…

Peut-être abandonnait-elle trop facilement.

Mais même si elle désirait s'échapper, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle y arrive. Le pouvoir des Caelum était beaucoup plus puissant que le sien. Elle avait déjà été arrêtée par Noctis une fois. La dynastie des Caelum avait la bénédiction d'Etro, alors que les siens possédaient le pouvoir de Cosmos. La déesse de la Lumière. Malgré ça, toute sa vie avait été enveloppée de ténèbres.

Elle était seule, elle se sentait complètement seule.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le même jardin où elle s'était retrouvée plus tôt avec Noctis. C'était vraiment étrange la façon dont elle se retrouvait toujours dans les endroits remplis de fleurs.

_« Oh divine Et__ro, dois-je devenir votre puissante guerrière ? Oh gracieuse Cosmos, dois-je devenir ton épée sacrée ? Dois-je détruire et causer la mort de tous ceux plongés dans les ténèbres, et faire briller la lumière sur ceux qui ont échappé aux ombres à l'origine du__ chaos sur ce monde ? »_Pensa-t-elle.

Lightning se trouvait debout devant une statue représentant les deux déesses. Elles se tenaient côte à côte en se tenant la main. La jeune femme récita ces mots, une prière qui était sortie du plus profond d'elle-même, une prière qui réclamait de la force et de l'aide de la part des deux divinités.

« De là où vous veillez sur nous, des profondeurs de Valhalla, dans votre temple divin, je prie pour votre aide. » dit-elle, cette fois en s'agenouillant et baissant la tête.

OoO

Pendant toutes ces années à vivre dans ce palais, Noctis n'avait jamais vu personne s'agenouiller devant Etro ou Cosmos. Bien sûr, il avait grandi en croyant en Etro, mais jamais il ne l'avait vraiment priée. Le prince s'approcha plus près de Lightning, l'observant attentivement. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la réconforter.

« Tu me suivais ? » dit Lightning alors qu'elle se relevait et se retournait pour lui faire face.

Au début surpris, Noctis ne sut quoi répondre. « Je…je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.  
« Comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais appris que c'était malpolie de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? » Répliqua-t-elle froidement, la colère s'emparant à nouveau d'elle.

Lightning ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère contre lui. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tout, qu'il n'avait pas eu à endurer toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées durant sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu à vivre caché…Mais ce qui la mettait la plus en rogne c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris son parti pendant le repas. Et elle s'en voulait aussi à elle-même d'avoir espéré le contraire.

Noctis lui jeta un regard noir en retour. « Eh bien, savais-tu qu'il était aussi malpolie de lever la voix sur le Roi, sans mentionner ton manque de respect ? Tes propres parents ne t'ont-ils pas- »

Le coup partit tout seul.

Noctis fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque la main de la jeune femme entra durement en contact avec sa joue. Lightning le foudroyait du regard, encore plus énervée qu'auparavant. Le prince leva une main vers son visage endoloris.

« Comment oses-tu. » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ne t'avises pas d'impliquer mes parents là-dedans ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Noctis ne répondit pas, toujours choqué par la claque qu'il avait reçu. Elle avait raison, il avait franchi les bornes. Il soupira et fit l'impensable : il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui, puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement.

Lightning tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Doucement, princesse. » dit Noctis d'une voix apaisante. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

La frustration gagna Lightning. Elle avait l'impression que le monde était soudainement contre elle. Personne ne la laissait rien faire, tout le monde essayait de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle n'avait aucun soutient…  
« Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais ! Tu ne sais rien ! Laisse-moi Noctis ! » Protesta-t-elle en tentant de le repousser.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas, et après finalement 10 ans, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle pleurait, Lighting Farron était en train de pleurer parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, et elle pleura encore plus à cause du fait qu'elle se laissait enfin aller.

Tout ce que fit Noctis fut de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, et lui frotter doucement le dos.

Lightning s'accrochait à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Un sentiment de chaleur se dégageait de lui, qui la faisait se sentir bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, pas maintenant, jamais.  
« Je te déteste Noctis Lucis Caelum. » murmura-t-elle. Elle le détestait de la faire se sentir si vulnérable.

Il sourit. « Je sais. »

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

C'est le dernier chapitre publié par l'auteur, alors je ne sais absolument pas quand vous aurez la suite…j'en suis désolée.  
Mais moi aussi, je veux connaître la suite !^^

Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée !

A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère !

Tschüss !


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Espoir

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà (enfin!) la suite ! :)

Ça fait longtemps hein ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi pas mal de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois ! J'ai changé de pays, entre autres :p d'ailleurs à cause de ça, je n'ai plus personne pour me corriger, alors pardonnez-moi pour les fautes !

Je tiens tout de même à préciser pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, que cette fois le long délai n'est absolument pas de ma faute ! ^^ Je me suis vraiment dépêchée de traduire ce chapitre dès qu'il est sorti !

J'en ai même profité pour changer le résumé, parce qu'il n'était pas génial quand même...qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nouveau ?;)

Pour info, l'auteur a dit qu'elle essaierait d'être plus régulière dans ses publications, nous verrons bien !

Bref, le plus important c'est que ce chapitre soit là non ?

Oh et je remercie **Chaton0804** pour sa review, qui m'a fait très très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont... (ouais moi j'en ai pas...^^)

* * *

Un sentiment de réconfort s'empara de Lightning alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre le torse de Noctis, se sentant comme si elle allait littéralement provoquer une inondation. Sa tête ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal à force de pleurer. Noctis caressait gentiment son dos, ayant probablement aussi replacé quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Lightning ne répondit rien, trop embarrassée pour dire quoi que ce soit qui laisserait tomber sa fierté devant l'homme qu'elle prétendait détester. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
« Je n'ai pas pleuré comme ça depuis que j'étais...petite. » admit-elle finalement en s'écartant de lui pour sécher ses larmes, dont quelques-unes continuaient malgré tout de couler.

Noctis ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire une fois que ses yeux se furent ancrés dans les siens, d'un bleu magnifique, qui semblaient s'illuminer sous le ciel nocturne, du moins pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » Questionna-t-elle, soudainement sur la défensive.  
Mais Noctis ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il eut un petit rire et essuya une larme de son visage, faisant quelque peu chanceler Lightning, qui perdit contenance. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et fut heureuse qu'il fasse nuit pour ne pas que le prince puisse voir sa réaction.

« Détends-toi, ça va aller. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme avait envie de partir en courant, mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol.  
« Comment peux-tu dire ça si facilement ? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Toutes les portes, toutes mes possibilités d'agir ont été bloquées. »

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

Lightning le foudroya du regard. « Je ne peux pas, Noctis. Tu le sais très bien. J'ai essayé tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Je ne suis pas aussi libre que toi... »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir, ou de ne pas pouvoir. » répliqua-t-il.

La princesse sembla choquée par sa remarque. « Que... ? »

« Tu disais ça souvent lorsque nous étions enfants, tu te rappelles ? »

En fait, elle l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise. Maintenant elle se souvenait qu'elle tenait cette phrase de son père. Lightning soupira, ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle laissa échapper un deuxième soupire exaspéré. Cette fois elle se laissa tomber à genoux, sentant une autre larme tomber. Grognant de frustration, elle serra les poings, avant de frapper le sol. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

« Je me sens si inutile. Etro, maudit-les tous ! »

« Lightning. » Entendit-elle Noctis l'appeler doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle.

« Allez, lèves-toi. Tu peux le faire. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle lui lança un autre regard noir, énervée de le voir aussi insouciant et décontracté. Elle détestait la façon dont il réussissait à tout faire paraître tellement simple. Noctis la rendait vulnérable, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas le moins du monde.

« Allez, tu vaux mieux que cette Lightning. » Insista-t-il, se relevant en lui tendant la main. « Tu dois te relever, car tu n'es pas une lâche. Quel genre de reine abandonnerait si aisément après autant d'épreuves? Tout cela fait partie de la vie d'un monarque : être capable de gérer tous ces obstacles, même si ça semble impossible et insupportable. »

Ses mots la touchèrent profondément. Il avait raison, elle abandonnait trop facilement. Lightning fixa la main qu'il lui offrait.

« Lightning, je crois en toi. Tu peux le faire. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais à tes côtés, parce que... » Il marqua une courte pause avant de finir : « je suis ton ami... »

Cela sembla la convaincre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... » Marmonna-t-elle en prenant sa main. « Je suis supposée te détester. »

Mais Noctis entendit ce qu'elle avait dit.  
« Mais de rien. » Dit-il en la remettant sur pieds.

OoOoO

« Chérie, que fais-tu encore ? »

Elaine tourna la tête et regarda son mari. « Hmm, rien mon cher. J'observe seulement ma future belle-fille. »

Le roi soupira. « Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? »

« Dis-toi que c'est l'instinct féminin, et puis une mère connaît son enfant. Noctis est en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, et Lightning ? Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Elaine paraissait aussi insouciante qu'une enfant alors qu'elle regardait à la fois le prince et la future reine de loin, sur le balcon de sa chambre.  
« C'est la même intuition que j'ai eu pour Cloud et Aerith après tout ! » Fit-elle remarquer en riant.

Nero rit à son tour et attira sa femme contre lui. « Je suppose que je ferais confiance à ton intuition pour le moment, ma chère. »

Elaine gloussa, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son époux tout en continuant de regarder les deux jeunes attentivement.

* * *

« Donc Claire est à Astrum. »

Cloud s'adossa contre le mur en poussant un long soupire, soulagé, du moins une petite partie de lui. Car il se faisait toujours du souci pour elle. La connaissant, elle ne resterait pas assise à ne rien faire. Sa fille avait toujours été obstinée, têtue et n'acceptait aucun refus. C'était en grande partie de sa faute, mais aussi de celle de sa défunte épouse Aerith. Elle était aussi têtue et obstinée que sa fille lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Serah avait hérité seulement de sa douceur et sa sensibilité. Mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa fille cadette soit aussi forte. Cela faisait dix ans après tout, et les gens changent avec le temps.

« Cloud, elle cherche ses droits de naissance. » informa Reeve en poussant un autre soupire avec l'ancien roi. « J'ai bien peur que ce soit de ma faute, elle ne voulait pas prendre part à tout ça, et je l'ai poussée à le faire. »

Touché à une corde sensible, Cloud se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard dur.  
« Donc tu l'as poussée à risquer sa vie ? Elle vivait tranquillement avant d'être impliquée dans tout ceci ! »

Reeve hocha la tête, désolé. « Maintenant que tu es en vie, et que tu vas bien...Cloud, as-tu l'intention de reprendre toi-même le trône ? »

Le blond y avait pensé, il connaissait déjà sa réponse.  
« Quel genre de roi abandonne sa famille et son royaume ? J'ai fait des choses impardonnables. Comment pourrais-je leur faire face maintenant, à tous ? »

« Cloud...est-ce que tu penses qu'Aerith aimerait te voir dans cet état ? Elle n'a jamais perdu l'espoir que tu sois en vie et en bonne santé. Elle nous disait que tu étais encore en vie, et elle s'accrochait à cette pensée. Comme nous le savons tous, Claire t'admirait beaucoup, et c'est encore le cas. »

Yuffie roula des yeux, agacée.  
« Dois-je te faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne ? Allez ! Longue vie au roi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant, le poing levé.

Au début, Cloud ne parut pas convaincu, mais il finit par céder, abandonnant. « Elle est mon héritage, et je le ferai pour elles. »

« Longue vie au roi ! »

* * *

« Cissnei, tu me reçois ? » demanda Zack dans son émetteur-radio.

« Oui Zack, et non, je ne sortirai pas diner avec toi- »

« Wow dur ! Mais peu importe, j'ai de grandes nouvelles. »  
Zack, Snow et Tifa se tenaient dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards.  
« Des nouvelles importantes en réalité : Stella a été couronnée reine, après que son père se soit fait assassiné. Et ce n'est pas tout : il y a des douzaines de soldats qui se préparent au combat sur la place. Elle va les envoyer sur Cocoon, et comme Shinra l'avait prédit, elle en envoie encore plus en direction d'Edge. »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de Cissnei, ce fut Tseng qui prit la relève.  
« Bien reçu. Zack, toi et ton équipe devez rester sur place, et continuer de nous informer sur la situation. Je veux que vous infiltriez le château si vous le pouvez. Allez SOLDAT, tu n'es pas encore rouillé, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ex-soldat grimaça, avant de s'esclaffer. « Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de le faire ? Je suis un SOLDAT première classe, ça va être du gâteau. »  
Il rit de lui-même puis coupa la communication. Se retournant vers ses deux compagnons, il leva le pouce et déclara :  
« Vous avez entendu la dame, il est temps d'infiltrer le palais des Fleuret. »

« Et comment allons-nous faire ça ? » questionna Snow en observant le bâtiment. Ce dernier était énorme, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait des gardes partout. Sûrement même plus de sécurité qu'avant, pensait-il. Snow aurait plutôt été du genre à foncer tête baissée, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une très bonne idée sur ce coup-là.

« Nous allons nous déguiser, pas vrai ? » devina Tifa avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Zack lui rendit le même sourire. « Exactement, Tif'. »

Il ralluma son émetteur « Eh Cissnei, nous allons avoir besoin des plans de quelques étages du palais, tu penses que tu pourrais nous guider ? »

« Affirmatif. »

* * *

Lightning remuait, et se retournait dans son lit, sentant ses joues chauffer à chaque fois que l'image de Noctis lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Elle finit par pousser un long soupire d'exaspération et s'assit sur son lit.

« Quel idiot, si seulement il n'avait pas… » Grommela-t-elle pour elle-même. « Si seulement cet imbécile m'avait laissé seule, je ne me sentirais pas comme ça. »

La jeune femme sortit de son lit, à nouveau agitée. Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici, et vite. Elle devait mettre la main sur l'orbe, mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Il semblait qu'elle allait devoir partir les mains vides, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

Elle n'y avait pas songé, mais peut-être qu'aller requérir de l'aide de ses plus proches amis, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, pourrait arranger sa situation.  
Si elle restait ici, elle deviendrait une cible facile pour ses ennemis. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable, évidemment. Lightning était déterminée à s'échapper du palais.

_« Vous semblez __en difficulté__, maîtresse. »_Surgit une voix dans son esprit.

C'était son esprit gardien, son loyal serviteur : Odin.  
« Odin » le salua-t-elle « Bien que je déteste l'admettre : oui, je suis troublée. »

Elle soupira, alors qu'elle admirait le clair de lune.  
« Il y a quelque chose que je souhaite, mais ne peux pas obtenir. » confessa-t-elle en un lourd soupire. « Mes droits de naissances qui m'ont été donné par ma propre mère. Ils m'étaient confiés, pour garder mon royaume en sécurité. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, et leva les yeux vers son gardien qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés.  
« Odin, tu vis depuis longtemps, je suis sûre que tu as assisté à bon nombre de guerres, longtemps avant ma naissance. »

« Ma Dame, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Lightning ne répondit pas directement.  
« Tu as beaucoup d'expérience, Odin. Je te demande… » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, avalant sa fierté, avant de finir : « …des conseils. »

« Ma Dame, il n'y a aucune honte à demander conseil. Même le plus sage des rois a cherché conseil auprès de ceux qui l'ont précédé. »

« Odin, tu comprends mon besoin d'obtenir ces droits de naissances. Sans eux je ne pourrais pas récupérer mon trône…mais je ne vois aucun moyen d'y arriver. Comment pourrais-je réussir sans me faire prendre ? Je dois essayer, mais tout cela semble impossible. »

Le gardien l'écouta attentivement.  
« Maîtresse, j'irai à votre place. Les êtres humains ne peuvent que très difficilement me blesser, même ceux de la lignée Caelum. Vous pouvez partir, et je resterai ici. Quand je reviendrai à vos côtés, ce sera avec votre héritage. »

L'idée ne semblait pas enchanter la jeune princesse, mais elle n'avait pas de meilleurs choix. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être blessé si facilement.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Odin derrière. « Non, pas comme ça, Odin. Je pense que je vais laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'ai déjà un orbe en ma possession, et toi à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir trop imprudemment. »

Odin inclina la tête. « Comme vous voulez, ma Dame. »

« Tu peux partir. Mais je te remercie pour ton aide. »

Sur ce, Odin disparu, la laissant de nouveau seule avec elle-même.  
Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau plan pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se mit à sourire alors que l'image de Noctis s'imposait une nouvelle fois à son esprit.

« Oui…peut-être…qu'il pourrait m'aider. »  
Elle tourna le regard vers sa fenêtre, avant de fermer les yeux, écoutant les voix de la planète résonner dans sa tête. Pour une raison étrange, c'était la seule chose qui l'apaisait.

_« Claire, je crois en toi. »_

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et chercha autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir la voix.  
« Maman ? » murmura-t-elle

Ne voyant rien, elle soupira et reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle avait une belle vue sur le royaume, et au loin, elle pouvait même apercevoir sa maison.  
« Je peux le faire, je _vais_ sauver mon royaume. »

* * *

« Dysley. » appela Stella, assise sur son trône. « Je te confie une nouvelle tâche. Tu seras le nouveau primarque de Cocoon, car en tant que reine, je ne peux plus assurer cette fonction. A la place, tu règneras sur Cocoon. Je veux que tu organises une purge contre tous les utilisateurs de magie que tu trouveras, et cela inclus les l'Cie. Ils seront un obstacle pour moi, si jamais ils songent à commencer à se soulever. Je les veux emprisonnés dans nos terres. Aucun ne devras s'échapper pour rejoindre Shinra, je veux ces fous aussi impuissants que possible. Ainsi, lorsque j'arriverai… »

Elle se mit à rire. « Ils me supplieront de les épargner. Et Rufus Shinra mourra de mes mains. »

Dysley inclina la tête. « Il sera fait comme vous le désirez Majesté. Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnez. »

« Tu peux disposer. » le congédia-t-elle en le regardant partir.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Jihl, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « As-tu commencé à rassembler l'armée ? »

« Oui votre Majesté. » confirma-t-elle.

« Bien. Je te donne une semaine pour finaliser l'entraînement de ces soldats. Ils devront être aguerris, je ne veux aucun échec. Dans une semaine, nous enverrons l'armée pour commencer l'invasion. Je déclarerai la guerre bientôt, mais pas maintenant, je veux surprendre ce Rufus Shinra. »  
Elle rit légèrement une nouvelle fois. « Tu peux disposer. »

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, la jeune reine baissa les yeux vers sa bague de fiançailles.  
« Bientôt, j'aurai ton cristal, prince Noctis. Ce cristal sera mien, et je t'arracherai ton royaume. Tu es fou si tu crois que je t'apprécie de quelque manière que ce soit. » Se moqua-t-elle.  
« Mais je pense que je veux jouer…encore un peu. » ajouta-t-elle en contemplant la vue qu'elle avait de son royaume. « La guerre est inévitable si je veux avoir ce que je veux. »

* * *

Tadaaaa !

Ouh, bon je sais il est un peu court et ça n'avance pas des masses, mais il est tout de même bien ce chapitre, non ?

Comme personne ne regarde notre profil (ne le cachez pas, il y a des stats pour ça !) je le redis ici en espérant qu'il y ait plus de monde qui lit les notes que j'écris en haut et bas de page de chapitre^^ :

**Si vous connaissez une fanfic en anglais que vous adorez ou que vous aimeriez connaître** (ce n'est pas obligé d'être un FFXIII)** je veux bien me mettre à la traduire !** (enfin si je l'aime bien aussi évidemment ! :P )

Et de préférence une fanfic **terminée** !

Aussi, une review, même minuscule, fait aussi toujours plaisir !  
Je sais que ce n'est pas moi l'écrivain, mais comme ça je sais que je ne travaille pas pour des prunes !

Merci d'avance et à dans pas trop longtemps je l'espère !

Tschüss, und viele Grüße von Bayern ! )


End file.
